Skyfall
by Liila6241
Summary: "My name is Tony Stark . . . and this is the story of how I died . . ." Set one year after the events of the Avengers. Pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have other fics I really need to update and this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I took the advice of a good friend and turned it into a chapter fic. Anyway, I'm super excited for this story and can't wait to share it with ya'll! **

**A/N 2: The events of this story take place a little over a year after the events of the Avengers**

**Parings: Steve/Tony, past Pepper/Tony, and hints of Thor/Jane**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor the song featured.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beginnings are hard.

Whenever there's a problem, whether you're the one experiencing it or not, people always say "start at the beginning." The funny thing about beginnings though—is what exactly classifies as the "beginning?" Birth seems like a good place. You could also count the very first day of school, first A on a test, first kiss, first driving lesson, first time being treated as an adult, the list goes on forever. Sure, with this story, we could start at the end—it'd be a hell of a lot easier. However, with the events in this tale, it won't make any sense if we start at any other point.

So, here goes nothing.

My name is Tony Stark . . . and this is the story of how I died . . .

* * *

An alarm blares out early on a Monday morning, startling the calm air of the city. A hand reaches out from underneath a cocoon of sheets hitting the offending object until it ceases making noise. The hand retreats back under covers as the owner prepares to return to slumber.

"_It would be unwise for you to continue, sir." _

"Can it, JARVIS, I need my beauty rest," Tony says while trying to get comfortable again. "This is the first solid sleep I've had in days and I would very much like to continue, thank you."

Pause.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is on her way." _

Tony flips the covers off his body. "Fuck," he sighs. He scrambles out of bed only to become tangled in the sheets and crash in a heap of flailing limbs on the floor. The genius quickly detangles himself and sprints to the bathroom. "Estimated time of arrival?"

"_Fifteen minutes, sir." _

"Shit!" Tony exclaims. He runs around his room in a rush somehow managing to squeeze in a quick shower, preparing a brief case, dressing himself (kinda) in his usual dark blue suit, manage to fly downstairs and gulp down a mug of coffee all before Pepper pulls into the driveway.

Pepper climbs out of her black Audi S5, clad in a form fitting gray suit jacket, matching pencil skirt, and black kitten heels. She closes the door and locks it behind her. She quickly walks to Tony's front door, keys in hand, only to have the door to open for her. She smiles, silently thanking JARVIS. "Tony," she calls.

"Kitchen!" he responds.

The redhead makes her way to Tony's kitchen, pausing in the doorway. The man looks a mess: his hair sticking out everywhere, clothing in disarray, even his socks didn't match! Pepper places her fist over her mouth trying to hide an amused smirk. "It looks like a hurricane hit you."

Her voice startles Tony causing the man to jump. He places a hand over his arc reactor. "Pep! You scared the shit out of me!"

Pepper rolls her eyes and walks over to Tony. She sets her clipboard down on the counter and attempts to make the other look presentable by smoothing out his clothing and straightening his tie.

The billionaire allows Pepper to fiddle with his clothes. "Remind me again why I have to go to this meeting?"

"Because Fury would have your head if you weren't present."

"Can't you go for me?"

Pepper sighs. "Tony, I'm too busy running your company, remember? Besides, they want Iron Man, not his assistant."

"You're more than just an assistant," Tony protests.

"That may be, but you still need to show up." Pepper finishes fixing Tony's clothes to the best of her ability. "Everything will be alright. Okay?"

Tony frowns. "Fine," he says, clearly not happy about going. "I refuse to play nice though."

"Tony," Pepper began.

The billionaire slides away from Pepper and pointedly looks away, hoping he wouldn't see the look. The one that said: "Tony, I am tired of your bull."

Pepper draws in a breath as if she wants to say something but sighs instead, knowing this is the best she is probably going to get out of the man. Besides, she knows what the other is trying to do. He is trying to get her to keep talking until it gets to the point where there was no way he could possibly attend the meeting. Knowing Fury, Tony not showing wouldn't look good, especially since this a mandatory meeting. Pepper knows that while the rest of the team has long accepted Tony, she knows it won't take much for Fury to take him off the team. Pepper sighs again and looks at Tony, who is clearly pleased with himself. "Fine," she says. "Now, let's go, you're going to be late."

Tony opens his mouth to argue, but at Pepper's glare, he decides against it. He closes his mouth, grabs his briefcase, and follows the redhead outside. Pepper unlocks her car and slides into the driver's seat. She starts the vehicle, buckles her seatbelt, and waits while Tony sets his briefcase in the back before climbing in next to her. Tony buckles up just as Pepper puts the car in gear and pulls away from Stark Tower. She glances at Tony, who already looks bored. It was only a matter of time before he started complaining. The redhead decides to turn on the radio.

'_This is the end'_

Tony smirks and turns to Pepper. "Adele? Really?"

'_Hold your breath and count to ten'_

"I can't control what the radio plays, Tony."

'_Feel the earth move and then'_

Pepper slows the car to a stop at the red light and glances at Tony. "Besides she's a great singer."

'_Hear my heart burst again'_

Tony snorts, but says nothing.

'_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen'_

The light changes to green and Pepper puts the car back in motion.

'_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall _

_To face it all, together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall _

_To face it all, together_

_At sky fall_

_At sky fall'_

Tony turns his head to the right and rests his cheek against the window watching as the city slides by.

'_Sky fall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where world's collide and days are dark . . .'_

* * *

The car slows to a stop and Tony is startled awake. He didn't even realize he fell asleep. The genius rubs his eyes and yawns as the door unlocks. He stumbles out of the car and grabs his briefcase from the back.

"Will you need me or Happy to pick you up?" Pepper asks.

"Nah," Tony replies. "I'll make Shield bring me back. It's been a while since Coulson and I have bonded anyway."

Pepper grins. "Play nice."

"I'll try." Tony smiles before closing the door and waving Pepper off. He turns toward the Shield building and frowns. He walks inside hoping this meeting won't take forever. After all, he is Tony Stark and has more important things to do.

"Nice of you to join us, Stark," Fury greets as Tony arrives into the meeting room. The one-eyed man is standing at the head of the table, with Hill and Coulson flanking him on either side. Next to Hill is Natasha, who is sitting beside Thor. Next to Thor is Bruce, followed by Captain America, an empty chair, Hawkeye and finally Coulson. Everyone, minus Coulson, Fury and Hill, was clad in their civilian attire. "You're late."

Tony shrugs. "Eh, what else is new?" The billionaire walks over to the table and slides into the available seat between Captain America and Hawkeye. Tony sets his briefcase on the table. "Hey Stevie," he says to the Captain.

Said Captain frowns and glances at Tony. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Tony grins. "Yes, but when have I ever listened to anything that you've told me."

Steve snorts and Fury clears his throat. "If you don't mind, Mr. Stark, I would like to proceed with the meeting."

Tony cringes. "Oohhh. Could you not call me 'Mr. Stark'? I'd much prefer Tony."

"Don't test my patience, _Mr._ Stark," Fury responds.

The genius was about to respond, but decides against it. The sooner this meeting is over, the sooner he can get back to his lab.

Fury waits a beat, before continuing. "As you are aware, the New York cleanup effort was finally completed yesterday with Stark Industries fronting the bill—"

"Yeah, why am I fronting the bill again?" Tony interrupts.

"Because you alone caused sixty percent of the damage on our side," Fury responds daring the other man to speak up. When nothing happens, Furry moves on. "You lot worked well together against the Chitari last year, but it's not enough. In the event that the Avengers are needed again, you guys are going to need to strengthen your bond, which is why the entire team is moving into Stark Tower."

The entire team protests, the loudest shouts coming from Tony.

"Fury you can't do that!"

"I can, I will, and I did."

"That's _my_ space, okay, _mine_. As in, for _me_, alone!"

Coulson pipes up. "Miss Potts already approved the transition—"

"Pepper?!" Tony exclaims. "I can't believe this! She betrayed me!"

"Everyone, sit down and shut up!" Fury barks. The team hesitates before resuming their seats. "Good. Now, all of you will be moved into the Tower by the end of the week and that's final. Dismissed."

* * *

"Tony, wait up!" A voice calls.

Tony turns to see Steve walking up towards him. He pauses and waits for the other man to catch up. "Hey Cap," he said with a small smile. "What's up?"

Steve stands next to Tony and fidgets for a moment before taking a breath. "I just . . . wanted to make sure you are not too mad about, you know, having us all move in . . ."

The shorter man scoffs and shakes his head. "Fury could have asked, but I don't mind too much." He grins.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Tony responded, grin still on his face.

Cap looks like he is about to say something else but decides against it. He smiles at Tony and says, "I guess I should go pack."

The billionaire nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"It was good seeing you, Tony."

Tony was going to brush the other's comment aside, but Steve seems so genuine, the billionaire finds himself saying: "You too . . . Stevie," he adds with a smirk.

Steve frowns. "Don't call me, Stevie."

Tony shrugs. "Alright, would you prefer . . . Cap? Capsicle . . ."

"I'd prefer Capsicle over Stevie any day," the other says in a neutral tone, but Tony can see the slight upturn of the corner of Steve's mouth.

"Whatever you say, Spangles," Tony says. He bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing outright at Steve's startled look. "Tell the others that Happy will be by in a few days to pick all of you up. Later." He gives the soldier a small wave before turning away as Steve's confused goodbye reaches his ears.

* * *

Over the course of the week, the rest of the Avengers slowly move their belongings into the tower. Thankfully, there's enough room in the tower for everyone to have their own floor. Tony still isn't sure how he feels about having the others around. Sure, the team got together a number of times since the whole event over a year ago, but hanging out for a few hours is completely different from having everyone around all the time.

Tony isn't sure he's ready for that transition yet.

Since the others have arrived, Clint has broken three vases, Bruce has hulked out twice, and everyone learned the hard way that Thor prefers wander around buck ass naked. And it doesn't help that Steve all but drags Tony out of his lab, claiming that the engineer should be present for their first meal as a team, which was a disaster. It wasn't a fun start, but maybe things will get better over time.

At least, that's what Tony is hoping.

On the eight day of the Avengers "lifelong sleepover," as Clint dubs the team having to live together, everyone was sharing a nice breakfast that Steve made. Well, he had originally been making breakfast for himself, but everyone else wandered into the kitchen and demanded food, and like the good captain Steve is, he ended up making everyone breakfast.

JARVIS whirls to life right in the middle of Clint and Tony arguing about which decade to catch Steve up on first and says, _"Sir, I have a message from Director Fury."_

"Tell him to shove it, JARVIS, I'm in the middle of something important," Tony responds.

"Tony," Steve sighs. "What if it's important?"

"Come on, Cap, it can't be that important. He did only leave a message."

"Tony."

"Just answer the message, Stark," Natasha quips.

The billionaire sighs. "Alright, JARVIS, what does he want?"

"_I'm faxing the message to your office as we speak, sir."_

"Excellent," Tony responds, standing from the table and heads for his office, quickly grabbing the fax and returning to the kitchen. He sits back down at the table and reads over the message with a frown.

"Dude, is Fury's message that bad?" Clint asks right before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it," Tony responded. "To sum it up, Fury wants us to do some team bonding."

"Why?" Natasha asks.

Tony shrugs. "Who knows? He probably wants us to strengthen our friendships or something like that."

"Oh!" Clint pipes up. "If we're "bonding," can we go to Costco? I think they're having a sale on lard!"

"What's a Costco?" Steve asks a confused look on his face.

"It's basically a super store. They have a little bit of everything you could possibly need," Tony explains. He snickers. "A super store for a super solider."

Natasha face palms while Clint snorts. Steve still looks confused.

Tony rolls his eyes. "You'll see what I mean when we go. I'll call Happy."

* * *

After the team finishes breakfast, they decide to return to their rooms and get ready for the trip. Bruce suggests that everyone should meet in the living room in one hour with the others chiming in their agreement.

Tony exits the elevator that opens up on his floor. He walks into his room and closes the door immediately taking off his pants and flinging them in the direction of the hamper. He walks over to his closet, whistling a tune, and opens the double doors. Quickly choosing a black AC/DC shirt and a pair of faded jeans, he closes the closet and tosses the items onto his bed. The billionaire strips off the rest of his clothing and drops the items on the floor. He stretches and pads over to the bathroom, pausing at his wall length mirror to puff out his chest, flex, and wink at his reflection.

Tony snickers to himself and walks into the bathroom. "JARVIS, turn the water on. You know how I like it."

"Of course, sir."

The shower automatically turns on. Tony steps under the spray and sighs as his muscles relax.

Ten minutes pass and Tony climbs out of the shower. He dries himself off before wandering into his room. The engineer drops his towel on the ground and dresses himself. He runs his fingers through his damp hair before sighing, grabbing his phone and wallet, and heading downstairs.

"Took you long enough, princess," Clint greets when Tony enters the living room. The archer, along with Steve and Thor, were waiting patiently. Well, Steve and Thor were waiting patiently. Clint was throwing popcorn at Thor and fidgeting.

"Piss off, Clint, you can't rush perfection," the genius responds as he flops on the couch between Steve and Thor. "And get your dirty feet off my coffee table. You'll mess up the glass."

Clint smirks and rubs the heel of his shoes against the table, earning a scowl and eye roll from Tony. The archer reaches into his bowl and tosses another kernel at Thor, grinning when the Asgardian catches the treat in his mouth and chews happily.

"This treat is most delectable," Thor says. "What do you Midgardians call it?"

"Popcorn," Clint answers. "You want some more?" At Thor's eager nod, Clint laughs and hands over the bowl, watching with an amused grin as the blond shovels a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Tony bites his lip to prevent a grin from crawling over his face. He turns to his left and sees Steve sketching in his notebook. "Whatcha working on?" he asks startling the soldier, something Tony didn't think was possible. The other must have really been concentrating.

"Nothing important," the blond answers quickly.

Tony leans against Steve's arm trying to get a better view only for the solider to close the notebook and hold it away from him. The genius makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Stevie," he whines ignoring the frown on Steve's face at the nickname. "I just wanna see."

"No, Tony," Steve says gently an amused smile forming. "I'm not ready to show anyone yet."

Tony completely understands. He never shows off any of his work until he is certain that everything is as perfect as it can be. That still doesn't mean that he won't be stubborn about this. The engineer huffs and crosses his arms, giving the other a wounded look. This only causes Steve's smile to widen. Tony's eyes light up. "Hey! Idea! You should let me model for you!"

A faint flush blooms over Steve's face and disappears under the blond's deliciously tight blue shirt leaving Tony to wonder exactly how far that blush goes down.

Wait . . . what?

"Tony, I—I couldn't ask you to do that," Steve stammers out.

The billionaire shrugs. "Why not?"

"I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing."

"While that may be true, I could easily clear an afternoon for you," Tony says. "I mean, we are on a team together and we should, you know, get to know each other more even though we kinda already bonded maybe when we hung out all those times before. I mean, it's what Fury would want."

Steve's face fell. "What Fury would want?"

"It's what I would want too—I do," Tony says quickly, hoping he didn't give Steve the wrong impression. "I want it too. To get to know you more, that is."

Steve's blush brightens and he looks away. "Alright."

"Alright?"

Steve nods before shyly meeting Tony's eyes. "Yeah; it has been a long time since I've been able to work with subject and . . . I'd like to get to know you more too."

Tony smiles. "Then, it's settled! You free this weekend?"

Steve nods.

"Great! It's a date!" Tony doesn't realize how the words would sound until after they leave his lips. Judging by Steve's confusion and shock, he wasn't expecting it either. No one probably bothered to mention, "It's a date" is frequently used as an expression. Before either man could say something, Bruce and Natasha enter the living room.

Clint hops from his seat with a grin on his face. "Great! Everyone's here! Now, let's go! I want my goddamn lard!"

"What do you need lard for anyway?" Bruce asks.

"You don't need to know my reasons," Clint answers quickly. Natasha raises an eyebrow and smirks. Tony has a feeling she knows exactly what Clint wants to use the lard for. Then again, that girl seems to know everything about everyone. She's not called the best for nothing.

"Right," Tony says. "Happy should be waiting for us in the garage. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that this is my new story in over a year holy shit. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate and review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's faved, reviewed and followed the story so far! Now, onto the next chapter!**

**Warning: There is a brief description and talk of an anxiety attack. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor the song featured.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The elevator ride to the garage is a less than joyous affair and Tony will never understand why the entire team had to all use the elevator at the same time. The ride featured shoving (Clint), booming enthusiasm about how the team is already "bonding" (Thor), and Tony's back pressed against Steve's front the entire.

Not that Tony is complaining about that last one.

The elevator doors open and the Avengers pile out. They spot Happy, dressed in his usual black three-piece suit combo and driver's hat, waiting patiently by Tony's personal favorite limo. Happy grins when he sees everyone and opens the door. Clint climbs in first, followed by Natasha, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and finally Tony, the latter giving Happy their destination and pointedly ignoring the confused look on the driver's face (because Tony Stark doesn't make personal shopping trips). Tony settles in his seat as Happy closes the door and walks to the other side of the limo. The genius whips out his tablet and begins working on some new rough drafts for inventions. The rest of the team chatter excitedly while Happy places the car in gear, turns on the radio, and heads for Costco.

"Goooood morning, Midtown!" one of the ever annoying hosts chirps over the airwaves. It may be almost eleven a.m., but Tony hasn't slept in over forty-eight hours so he is entitled to be annoyed by the radio people.

Well, not entitled, but you get the idea.

"It's eleven o clock, which means that it's time to play the most requested song of the day! Here it is!" As soon as the host finishes talking, Clint lets out a whoop of joy.

"Oh shit, this is my jam!" The archer exclaims as he dances along to the opening notes of the song.

"_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious. Flirtatious, tryin to show faces. Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know). Lookin for the right time to flash them keys. Then um I'm leavin, please believing. Me and the rest of my heathens. Check it got it locked at the top of the four seasons. Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin,"_ Clint raps.

Tony has the urge to laugh, but he isn't sure if it's at Clint's failure to rap properly, Steve's blush, or Thor's complete confusion. Based on the latter's reactions, the two have probably never been introduced to rap music, let alone a song with such dirty lyrics. The genius almost loses it, when he hears Thor ask Steve if "shooting his steam" is something dangerous.

"_No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin,"_ Clint continues to rap. _"I need you to get up up on the dance floor. Give that man what he askin for. Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you. And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use." _The archer forgoes rapping in favor of flailing his limbs in something he likes to call "dancing while sitting down."

Tony bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying of laughter when the chorus comes on. Steve's blush darkens and Thor looks around even more confused than before wondering, "Why do the women want to become so indecent? Is the weather so warm that they must proceed to remove their garments?"

Natasha rolls her eyes, and Tony returns to his tablet, trying to hide the amused smile on his face. "Happy, for the sake of everyone's sanity, turn off the radio," Tony says as the driver shuts off his radio.

Clint frowns. "You're no fun."

Tony waves the archer off and returns to his tablet. Silence falls over the group, and Tony is nearly finished with the rough draft of the Stark Phone 3.0, when Clint begins playing with the buttons next to him that control the windows, sunroof, temperature inside the back, and the minibar (which Pepper swapped out the beer for diet cola, thanks a lot).

The archer fiddles with the buttons for a while until he opens the sunroof. Clint grins. He scrambles from his seat and sticks his head out of the sunroof. Tony rolls his eyes, listening to the archer whopping with joy and screaming "Hello New York!" at the top of his lungs. He can hear the sounds of people on the streets cheering and laughing at Clint's idiocy.

Steve grabs Clint by his belt and yanks the archer back inside the limo. The soldier fixes the other man with a stern glare meaning that Clint is going to get the biggest lecture of his life. The archer merely shrugs and mutters "worth it," while Nat covers her mouth with one hand, hiding a smile.

Clint moves to close the sunroof, but Thor rises and pokes his head out for a brief second before sitting back down, a curious look on his face. "Your Midgardian architecture is so . . . so . . ."

"Glorious? Incredible? State of the art?" Tony offers.

"Primitive," Thor answers, earning a confused and offended looks from the entire team. "I have not seen one palace nor a monument to your King since I have been in this realm."

"Uh, Thor, we're in America and we don't have a King. And unless you count The White House as a palace, then we don't have those either," Tony explains.

Thor furrows his eyebrows. "I do not understand. I thought all realms have royalty in power."

"If it makes you feel better, England has a Queen," Clint adds.

"Then, I must meet with this Queen and pledge an alliance with her, so that our Kingdoms may aid one another in battle," Thor declares.

"Thor, there's no need," Clint says.

"Why not? Is the Kingdom of England the enemy?" Thor asks.

"Uh, buddy, that is three hours and a history lesson that I don't want to give. Besides, America is already allies with England," Tony explains as Happy stops at a red light. Thor's brow is furrowed as if he still doesn't understand, but says nothing.

Tony glances out the window at the store Happy is stopped beside, "Bob's Video Emporium." The store's window is filled with variously shaped televisions stacked on top of each other, each one playing the same thing: an update on the New York Cleanup Effort. Based on the subtitles, the news reporter is talking about how the finishing additions to the city's reconstruction were completed as of last week thanks to the efforts of the United States Government and Stark Industries. Tony rolls his eyes, still pissed about the fact that Fury had the balls to send him the bill. He's about to turn away when the screen switches from the news reports face to shots of the Avengers in action against Loki over a year ago.

The engineer tightens his grip on his tablet, his entire body tensing as images of the wormhole flash before his eyes, faintly hearing Cap's voice ordering, "close it," in reference to the portal Tony just went through—or did go through. Previously. But not now. He takes a shaky breath and tears his eyes away from the screen. The billionaire slides his eyes over each Avenger, trying to determine if any of them know what is flashing on the screen right now. If they do, they're hiding it pretty well. Based on Tony's observations, everyone seems to be distracted by mundane things like brochures (in Thor's case) and cell phones (in Steve's case and Tony can't believe the other man still doesn't know how to work the damn thing yet). Everyone's attention is occupied, except . . .

"Bruce."

Tony's eyes flick back to the screen right as a shot of the Hulk smashing one of the Chitari foot soldiers is shown. The genius sucks in a breath and turns back to his friend, seeing that the others have taken notice and are giving Bruce concerned expressions.

"Bruce," Natasha says in a soft voice, unusual for the female assassin. Over the past year, the redhead has grown to have a bit of a soft spot for the scientist.

"It's true . . .," Bruce says in a quiet voice, so quiet that Tony has to strain his hearing in order to make out the words. "I really am a monster . . ."

"No, Bruce," Tony begins. "You're not a monster."

Bruce turns towards Tony, eyes wild with fear. "The evidence is right in front of you, Tony. I am a monster. . ." He snorts, sliding his gaze down to his lap and balling his hands against his knees. "It's bad enough that I know I turn into one . . . seeing it here makes it all the more real."

"Bruce," Clint starts.

The scientist holds up a hand. The man was starting to look a little green; Tony isn't sure, if it's from nausea or if the Hulk wants to make an appearance. He exchanges a glance with Steve, knowing that if Bruce starts to transform, they're going to have to subdue him (thankfully, he always has a spare suit locked up tight in the trunk of this limo). The genius hates doing that to his friend, but what more can he do. When Hulk wants to come out, he comes roaring.

"Doctor Banner," Steve begins his voice firm yet calming. His face and posture looking every bit like the soldier he is. "Do you know what The Hu— Other Guy was doing in that moment?" He asks referencing to the Hulk's fighting on the screen a few seconds ago.

Bruce slowly shakes his head, keeping his gaze firmly on his lap. "I don't remember anything when I transform."

"He was saving a busload of elementary school children and their teachers that were caught in the crossfire," Steve answers, watching carefully as Bruce tenses. "The Other Guy provided enough of a distraction so that Widow and I were able to escort everyone to safety. You saved a lot of lives that day, Bruce."

The Doctor looks like he is about to protest when Tony jumps in. "He's right, Bruce. You saved tons of people. You're a hero."

Bruce raises his head and meets Tony's eyes. He looks uncertain at the praise, but Tony's not taking what he said back. The Doctor is a hero whether he believes it or not and the engineer knows he's being a giant hypocrite right now, but he can deal with those feelings later.

Natasha reaches for her purse and pulls the small cream-colored bag into her lap. She digs around for a while before pulling out a small peppermint candy that Tony recalls being Bruce's favorite and holds it out for the other to take.

The scientist eyes the candy before glancing at everyone, the green on his skin fading away slowly. The scientist takes the candy Natasha offers with a quiet murmur of thanks. He unwraps the treat and pops it into his mouth.

The tension bleeds out of the car and everyone breaths a mental sigh in relief. Tony slowly uncurls his fingers from the death grip he has on his tablet, and releases a calming breath of his own. The light changes to green and once again, the car is moving along and heading for Costco. Tony can feel a headache coming along and is already regretting the trip. At least Bruce is doing okay right now. And Tony is hoping it stays that way.

* * *

Happy pulls into Costco's parking lot half an hour later, saying he's going to get ice cream and will be back in two hours. Tony says his goodbyes to Happy and follows the team inside with an eager Clint leading the pack muttering excitedly about how he's "finally going to pay that S.O.B. back"—whatever that means.

The team enters Costco and immediately spilt up, agreeing to meet at the checkout in an hour and a half. Clint runs off to who knows where while pushing Natasha in a shopping cart. Thor heads directly for the food section pushing his "moving basket," and claiming that he is going to sample each item the store has to offer. Bruce shuffles away quietly on his own with a basket, probably to look for spare beakers and other science things. Tony feels bad for the scientist. The poor man is still probably beating himself up over what happened on the way over. The genius hopes that Bruce isn't blaming himself. Tony is hoping that after some alone time and a solid distraction, Bruce will be back to his usual self.

Hopefully.

Since everyone else is gone, this means that Tony is on Steve duty, as he now dubs it. The engineer figures that the blond could use a chaperon and even though Steve is a grown ass man and looking around the store in wonder, Tony knows that too much modern could easily overwhelm Steve and he doesn't want the soldier to have a panic attack.

Tony turns towards Steve, mouth open and ready to ask the other where he wants to start, when he watches the man's back head straight for the electronics section. "Shit!" Tony exclaims. He quickly grabs a cart and runs after the blond man, reaching him when the other stops to inspect a Blu-ray player. Going by Steve's confused look, he's probably never seen one before and Tony doesn't have one at the tower because JARVIS can find him whatever movie he wants.

"That's a Blu-ray player, Steve-o," Tony says, watching as Steve's expression turns into one of understanding. The genius remembers Clint explaining to the soldier what DVD's and Blu-ray's were a few days ago.

"So, these things make those little disks Clint told me about work?" He questions still looking over the box with interest. The Samsung model that Steve is holding has been out for a while. Tony's heard mixed reviews about the product, but it appears to get the job done. The engineer is sure that he could build a much better model in his sleep, but hey, who is he to do deny Captain America what he wants. Besides, he could always sneak the item down to the lab and make a few _very slight_ adjustments.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tony answers, crossing his arms on the cart handle, then resting his head on top of them. "You thinking about buying it?"

Steve nods his head slowly, still reading the information on the box. "I think so. When Clint was telling about Blu-ray's, he told me he had a bunch that he never got around to watching and asked if I would have a marathon with him." Steve looks up from the box and meets Tony's eyes. "We couldn't find one in the tower, so this will be perfect."

"Great," Tony grins. "How much?"

Steve glances around for the price tag. When he finds it, his face twists into shock and his mouth falls open a little. Tony raises an eyebrow, knowing it can't be that bad.

"How much?" Tony repeats.

"One hundred and nineteen dollars," Steve answers, horrified. "I can't afford this."

Tony sighs, knowing that Steve is definitely experiencing some culture shock. The man did grow up in the depression after all. The engineer moves away from the cart and plucks the box out of Steve's hands. "Yeah, but I can."

Steve turns, giving Tony a guilt-ridden look. "I can't ask you to buy this for me," he says as if he can change Tony's mind with his big, blue eyes.

Tony rolls his eyes. "You're forgetting who I am, Stevie," he says watching the others expression change from guilt to annoyance. "Besides, it's only a hundred dollars and I am a _billionaire _after all." He places the box in the cart and fixes Steve a stubborn look. "I'm buying this for you because that's what friends do for each other."

The soldier furrows his brow. "We're friends?"

Tony tenses briefly, mind running a mile a minute. He usually doesn't throw around the f-word, but for some reason when it comes to the team (including Natasha even though he's still wary of her), he finds himself freely admitting to himself that he considers them friends, even if they don't think the same of him. "Yes, we're friends—if you want to be, that is?"

Steve smiles and Tony relaxes. "I would very much like to be your friend, Tony."

"Good," Tony says. "Then, as your _friend_, I am buying you this Blu-ray player whether you like it or not." The moment the blond pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs is when Tony knows he's won. He grins. "Getting a headache, soldier?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "You know I can't get headaches."

"I bet I could change that," Tony jokes. He swirls the cart around and walks away from the electronics section. "Come on, Stevie, we got a lot of shopping to do!" The genius smirks when he hears Steve sigh and his reluctant footsteps following.

* * *

The hour and a half passes by quickly and Tony is surprised that time got away from him so easily. One could say that he was actually having fun answering Steve's many questions and ignoring his protests at Tony throwing items in the cart that the soldier just looks at and puts back due to the price. It's surprisingly easy for Tony to get along with Steve despite the fact that they haven't interacted much until now—something that hasn't happened since the engineer first met Rhodey.

The two meet up with the rest of the team at the checkout. Clint and Natasha have acquired another cart, both filled to the brim with various items, most of which Tony himself would have never bought aside from the television. Thor's cart is filled with food and the engineer wouldn't be surprised if he actually did get a sample of every food item in the store. Bruce's basket has few items and they all appeared to be science related (no surprise). Tony's own cart is filled with items that Steve wanted. If people think that Steve is stubborn, then they haven't met Tony yet because he is getting the soldier everything whether he wants it or not.

The team starts making casual conversation on how they're going to pay for everything when Tony waves them all off claiming he has the bill. He tells them to go wait outside, listening to everyone chirp their thanks. Steve, of course, decides to stay behind and help Tony through the checkout lifting the heavier items onto the conveyor belt and laughing when Tony mumbles he could manage just fine on his own.

While waiting for the cashier to ring up their items, Tony notices Steve smiling out of the corner of his eye. He grins and nudges the other man. "Hey, what's got you so smiley?"

Steve looks at Tony a smile still on his face, and scratches the back of his head. "It's nothing really."

"Really? Just nothing?" Tony questions. "Hey, you know you can tell me things, right? We are friends, after all."

"Right, thanks," Steve responds. He takes a breath. "It's just . . . every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me."

"Oh? Well, I hope that's a good thing?"

"Don't worry, it is." The smile that Steve gives Tony is so genuine, that Tony can't help but return it with one of his own, which only makes Steve's smile widen further. "Thank you . . . for, you know, helping me out today and for offering to pay for everyone."

Tony waves him off, smile still present. "Oh, it's no big. Helping a fellow out is my specialty."

"Sir, your total is one thousand three hundred and seventy two dollars," the cashier announces effectively killing the moment.

Tony watches as Steve's face slowly turns from joy to shock and the engineer has to bite his cheek to prevent himself from laughing in Steve's face. Before the other could protest, and knowing the soldier there was bound to be a protest, Tony waves him off. "Stevie, sometimes I think you forget who I am. It's really funny," the genius says as he hands his card to the cashier.

"I could have sworn that I told you not to call me that," Steve says sounding more amused than annoyed, which is awesome in Tony's book.

Tony fake gasps. "Captain America shouldn't swear! You'd be setting a bad example for the children and we wouldn't want to corrupt such young, innocent minds, now would we?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Captain America may not swear, but the same can't be said for Steve Rogers."

The billionaire fake gasps again. "Why, Steven! I'm shocked! I should tell the president on you!"

Steve laughs and effortlessly loads the rest of the bags into the cart with his ridiculous strength, something that Tony isn't envious of at all.

Totally.

The genius accepts his card from the cashier with a smile and quickly signs the receipt. He smiles at the woman. "You have a good day."

The cashier smiles. "You too, boo."

Tony chuckles as he pushes two of the four carts away from the counter. He and Steve exit the store and find the other Avengers waiting outside. The brunet turns his head towards Clint, who is perched on the back of a bench that Natasha and Bruce are sitting on. "Remind me, again, why you need a television, four pixie sticks and _eighteen_ cases of lard?"

Clint hops off the back of the bench and grins. "For my glorious vengeance!"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Not unless you want to be an accomplice."

"I'll pass," Tony responds. He leads the way to the limo and pops open the trunk. The team loads the trunk with all their newly purchased items. Steve and Clint take the carts over to the cart rack while Natasha, Bruce and Tony climb into the limo in that order. Tony glances around the parking lot. "Where the hell is Thor?"

"Jane called," Natasha answers.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight," Tony says with a grin. Nat raises an eyebrow and Bruce blushes. "What? It's probably true!"

Steve and Clint return to the limo and climb inside, the archer sliding in first and settling next to Tony. Steve enters afterwards and shuts the door behind him. Clint must have explained to the blond where Thor is because the solider doesn't ask. Tony claps his hands together once. "Alright, where to now?"

Clint gasps with excitement. He must have thought of something. "Can we take Steve to Coney Island? I don't think he's ever been!"

The soldier laughs. "Actually, I've been once with Bucky, but we couldn't really do much on the count of my asthma and the lack of money," he explains. Steve looks over at Tony, trying to suppress a hopeful expression.

Tony grins. "For you, Cap, anything. Happy?" he calls.

"On it, boss!" Happy responds from the driver's seat. He sets down his empty ice cream cup and starts up the limo before pulling away from the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Steve's reaction to the price of the blu-ray player is basically my reaction to anything over 10 bucks. Lol. I hope ya'll enjoyed! please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the small delay! I had a hard time coming up with inspiration to write! But, I finally finished and here is the next chapter for ya'll! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Sir, someone is trying to request entrance to the lab,"_ JARVIS informs Tony.

Tony looks up from his latest project and wipes the sweat away from his brow. "Is it Steve again?"

"_No, sir, it is Doctor Banner. He says he has a message for you."_

"Let him through, JAR."

The main door to the lab opens automatically and Bruce walks through, looking around with interest. The scientist doesn't visit Tony's lab often seeing as he is incredibly busy, but he's always up for a change of scenery. Tony sets aside his tools, picks up the rag he keeps beside him at all times and wipes off his grease covered hands. "Brucey!" he says with enthusiasm, moving away from his lab table and meeting the scientist halfway. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Steve's making breakfast, and wants to know if you're coming up," Bruce answers.

Tony smirks. "He's sending you to do his dirty work, now?"

Bruce chuckles. "He said when he tried to get you to come up for dinner, you threw a wrench at him and screamed "Get out, I'm busy.""

The billionaire pauses. He does remember seeing Steve a few times, but he isn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. "Wait, that actually happened?"

Bruce gives Tony a startled look. "You don't remember?" He raises an eyebrow. "You don't remember how long you've been down here, do you?"

"It's only been a few hours, right?"

Bruce gives Tony a shocked look. "Tony, it's nine a.m. on Friday morning. You've been down here for two days straight!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Bruce nods his head. "You're wearing the same outfit you wore to Costco and Coney Island."

Tony grabs his shirt and sniffs it, noting a slight musty scent. "Huh; how about that?" At the scientists raised eyebrow, he says, "Oh come on, Brucey, it's easy for me to lose my concept of time down here. It's not like I haven't done this before."

Bruce snorts. "Trust me, I believe you. I know how it is. Now, are you going to come up or not? I think Steve is making pancakes."

"Not," Tony answers, ignoring Bruce's stubborn look. "But, while you're here, I have something to show you and, well, give to you."

The scientist raises an eyebrow, face full of curiosity. Tony leads the man over to his lab table. "I, Tony Stark, present to you, Bruce Banner, the latest in Stark Technology! Behold— The Stark Bot 1.0!" Tony lifts a panel on the back of the robot and presses a few buttons before the bot whirls to life. The genius replaces the panel and watches the small bot lift from the table and hover over it. The robot is small, about the length of an average adult male torso. It has a small screen for a face and two arms on either side of its body. The bot is painted red and gold (Bruce snorts at the coloring), and the entire underside is open, allowing heat to escape and for the bot to hover. "The Stark Bot 1.0 is the first in _advanced_ robot helper technology! He or she will listen to your orders and assist you with projects without fail! Okay, scratch that, since this is a prototype so I don't know how much fail it will be but . . ."

Bruce shakes his head at the bot that was still hovering over the table. "Tony . . ."

"And, the best part, he or she is all yours for no fee!" Tony had locked himself in his lab right after the team had returned from Coney Island, apparently two days ago, claiming he had things to do. He'd actually tried to get some work done, but he couldn't get Bruce's face in the limo earlier that day out of his mind. The poor man is lucky that he never remembers any of the battles he fights as the Hulk, but seeing it right in front of him . . . Tony made a mental note via JARVIS to call that news station and give them a piece of his mind.

When Bruce doesn't speak, Tony says, "Did I mention that he's smarter than Dummy over there?" At the sound of his name, Dummy beeps and rolls towards Tony only to bump into a table and knock some equipment over. Tony rolls his eyes. "Oh, Dummy, look what you did. Pick everything and put it back exactly how it was before," he scolds as the robot helper moves his arm to pick up each item.

"Tony, I—I can't except this little guy," Bruce says flustered. He looks over the little bot with barely suppressed wonder as it hovers around Bruce's head.

Tony shrugs. "Sure, you can," he says. "I already have the basic code and schematics down and saved, so I can build more if needed. Like I said, this is a prototype and it needs to be tested." While it is true that the bot is a prototype that he has been developing for weeks now, Tony is content to keep to himself that the other reason he's giving Bruce the robot is to, hopefully, take his mind off everything that happened the other day. The billionaire won't admit it willingly (or sober) that he does care for each member of the team, even if they break his things, run up the electric bill, eat all his food, scale the side of the tower, drag Tony out of his lab, and are extremely loud. This is the part where Pepper would be "aww-ing" and saying that Tony does have a heart after all.

Yeah, right.

The scientist looks at the bot, joy creeping over his features. He looks at Tony with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, Tony," he says. "And, um . . . thank you for what you said the other day. . ."

Tony waves the other man off. "No sweat, buddy, I know you would have done the same for me. We're not called the "science bros" for nothing."

Bruce chuckles. "Wasn't Clint the one who came up with those ridiculous names?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did. I had overheard Nat talking to Pepper about it," Tony says, a grin on his face.

Bruce shakes his head and Tony nudges him lightly. "Go on and get. You and your little buddy here have got a lot of bonding do to."

Bruce snorts turns to leave, smile still present, and his new hover bot following behind him. The scientist pauses in the doorway and turns back to his friend. "Just so you know, you're a hero too, Tony." He gives the engineer a small smile before leaving the lab, the bot hovering behind him.

Tony freezes, not expecting those words from his friend. Him? A hero? He snorts. The day Tony Stark is considered a hero is the day that the world ends.

A loud crash pulls Tony from his thoughts and he turns to see Dummy, still standing one of his lab tables, knocking over more items than picking them up. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?" he says, standing from his stool and walking over to the robot. He picks up everything off the floor and sets the items on the table. He turns to Dummy sees the robot hanging his arm in shame. Tony rolls his eyes. "Come on, we've got some work to do." Dummy beeps happily, his arm lifting as he rolls around Tony and positions himself by the engineer's usual lab table. Tony shakes his head, smiling, and joins the robot before getting lost in his latest designs.

* * *

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

"Hello?"

"Tony?"

Fuck.

"Pepper? Hey, what's up?" Tony says in a strained voice already regretting answering the phone. He really needs to remember to check caller ID. Whenever Pepper calls, it's usually to yell at him or tell him to get to work.

"What's up? Tony, you have a meeting today—and no! You can't skip it because you've already skipped the last four meetings."

Tony sighs. "Pep, I'm in the middle of something right now."

"I don't care, Tony, get your ass to this meeting. You have one hour."

The billionaire opens his mouth to protest, but Pepper hangs up. Tony waits a beat before sighing and standing up. "JARVIS, save everything and shut down the lab," he orders as he leaves the lab and heads for the elevator. Tony yawns as the elevator doors automatically open. He presses the button to go to the penthouse and watches the doors close. He can already feel exhaustion settling in from going days without sleep. Hopefully, a quick shower, fresh clothes and nice steaming cup of coffee will wake Tony up.

The doors open on his floor moments later and Tony exits, heading for his room. He opens the door to his bedroom and walks to the closet. Opening the double doors, Tony quickly scans his clothing before pulling out a navy blue pinstripe blazer and matching pants. He also grabs a white pinstripe button up shirt, an orange tie with blue stripes, and a clean pair of boxers. He wanders away from the closet and lays his clothes out neatly on the bed taking care to make sure he doesn't wrinkle his suit. The genius strips off his clothing, and tosses the items in the direction of the hamper, shrugging when the clothes miss. Tony pads towards the bathroom and tells JARVIS to turn on the shower.

The spray turns on automatically. Tony pauses by the sink to grab his toothpaste and toothbrush before climbing under the spray and letting the water wash over him. He flips the cap off the toothpaste and applies a pea-sized amount onto his brush. Tony sets the toothpaste on a small shelf in his bathroom. He slides the brush into his mouth and starts brushing his teeth, thinking over the last two days . . .

The drive to Coney Island only took about half an hour, but it felt like so much longer considering whom his teammates are. Clint stuck his head out of the window this time, whistling at everyone who passed by, much to their amusement. He only stopped when Natasha leaned over Tony and Bruce, and whapped the archer on the back of his head. The man rubbed his skull and mumbled angrily while Happy parked the limo in Coney Island's crowded parking lot.

Once inside the theme park, the team immediately spilt up. Bruce and Natasha went off on their own, Thor, Clint, and Steve eagerly discussed which ride they wanted to try out first while Tony talked with Happy. The genius was about to suggest to his friend that they should get something to eat, but Steve and Thor grabbed Tony by his shirtsleeve and dragged him towards Luna Park with Clint leading the way and Happy's cheerful laughter following them.

Tony spits out the toothpaste in his mouth before cupping his hands under the spray and drinking the water. He swishes the water around in his mouth for a bit before spitting. He grabs a small tan loofa and pours his favorite body wash over it before lathering and soaping up his body. He remembers that throughout the day, his three teammates took turns trying to coax Tony onto each ride and every time he shut them down telling them, he was completely content watching from the sidelines. He eventually gave in when the group passed by the Coney Island Raceway and Steve fixed the genius with his infamous kicked puppy look complete with the sad eyes and the pouty bottom lip. Seeing the smile on Steve's face after he agreed was almost worth sitting the sweaty seat and getting his car rammed repeatedly by Clint.

The engineer steps under the spray, washing all the soap off his body before being to shampoo and condition his hair. Once again, the genius actually found himself having fun, despite the heat and Clint's obnoxiousness. This could mostly be in part due to Steve, who always made sure that Tony was included and having a good time, something the brunet actually found himself appreciating. Plus, the man's excitement about being there was contagious. Steve was sharing a part of his past with the team and Tony couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

However, his favorite part of the day came when Clint decided to hit the water. Tony didn't get in the water because he still has a_ slight_ fear, but instead he lounged on the beach while sitting in his rented beach chair. He glanced between fiddling with his phone and watching his teammates splashing each other with water. The genius openly gave his new friend a once over, silently thanking Doctor Erskine for creating the super soldier serum. Steve is one fine piece of man candy and Tony ogled the man, knowing damn well that every single person on that beach was doing the same damn thing.

Tony furrows his brow and shakes his head, causing water droplets to fly everywhere. Ever since the Avengers trip a few days ago, Tony finds himself thinking about the blond a lot and he can't seem to figure out why. It could be because Steve is stupid fucking hot and looks incredible without his shirt. Tony had a _huge_ thing for Cap when he was teenager, recalling the numerous times he jerked off with the soldier's image behind his eyelids and orgasmed with Steve's name on his lips. But, it's not _just _his looks—Tony actually finds himself liking Steve as a _person_, which is weird because Tony doesn't like people. Sure, they got off to a rough start on the helicarrier, but in his defense, no one was in their right minds thanks to Loki's scepter.

Tony ducks his head under the water and rinses the conditioner out of his hair. He almost wants to blush at the way he came onto Steve before Costco. Tony never volunteers himself for anything, so why did he volunteer to be Steve's painting subject? He wasn't lying when he said he wants to get to know the soldier more and after spending most of the day with him, Tony finds himself wanting to hang out with Steve more. The engineer thinks that his subconscious has ulterior motives, but he's not entirely sure. There's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know your teammate better.

Right?

Tony turns off the water and climbs out of the shower, grabbing one of the clean red towels hanging on a rod near the shower. He dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist. The engineer walks over to the sink, and applies deodorant before entering his bedroom. He drops his towel on the ground and dresses himself in his suit. Tony moves and stands in front of his wall length mirror. He finger combs his slightly damp hair and fixes his tie before sighing. The billionaire grabs his phone and wallet and leaves his room, quickly entering the elevator and pressing the button for the living room. When the doors open on his floor, Tony exits the elevator and enters the kitchen, immediately hearing Steve's disappointed tone.

"Clint, don't play with your food," Steve scolds. The soldier is wearing an apron over gray sweats and a white t-shirt, blond hair still damp from his shower. He is standing in front of the stove, currently flipping pancakes.

The archer, who is making a smiley face with his eggs and bacon, rolls his eyes. "Okay mom," he mutters sarcastically, ignoring the glare Steve shoots him in favor of shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Steve huffs and returns back to cooking before noticing the engineer out of the corner of his eye. He smiles. "Good morning, Tony. Are you going to be staying for breakfast?" he greets as Tony moves through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and coffee mug.

"Can't; I have to work," He responds.

"Wait, you're actually willing to go into work?" Steve asks with an adorably confused expression on his face right as Natasha enters the room clad in an oversized shirt and sporting bedhead. She yawns and plops down in the chair next to Clint and rests her head on her folded arms.

"Pepper will actually kill me if I don't," Tony yawns and finishes pouring his coffee before taking a hearty sip. He turns away from the coffee pot and nods at Steve, who has a plate and mug in his hands that Tony assumes is for Nat. He takes a bite of this toast and leaves the room, heading for the elevator.

* * *

The instant Tony arrives at Stark Industries New York headquarters Pepper meets him in the lobby and begins yelling at him in a hushed tone for being late. The engineer half listens to what his friend is saying as they head to the boardroom, where today's unnecessary meeting is taking place. One of these days, Tony needs to fire his entire board staff and hire people who actually have good ideas.

The pair arrive to the meeting room in record time. The particular room chosen is has three plain white walls and one ceiling to floor length window that showcases a spectacular view of New York City. The rectangular wooden table is littered with graphs, charts, stocks, and a variety of other items that Tony is assuming will be used during the meeting. Tony follows his friend to the table and slides into one of the only available seats, which is at the head of the table. Pepper sits on his right and a woman with light brown hair, green eyes, and a light gray suit jacket and matching skirt to his left. The woman— Caterina? Catalia? Tony doesn't remember her name— gives him a small smile before turning her attention to the front where the first presenter, a man in his fifties or sixties wearing a black 3 piece suit and sporting a comb over is about to begin speaking.

Tony knows this meeting is going to be boring. It already is and it's barely started. He'd rather have Clint use him for target practice or try and teach Thor the wonders of technology. Hell, he'd even sit through one of Steve's "back in the good ol days" tales or attempt to take the man clothes shopping and listen to him exclaim, "that shirt costs_ how_ much?" Tony smiles to himself before frowning and shaking his head. There he goes thinking about Cap once again. For some reason, Tony can't get the blond out of his head.

"Can't get who out of your head?" Pepper whispers, her voice filled with curiosity.

Tony falters, his eyes widening. He glances at Pepper and sees nothing but genuine concern and curiosity in her expression. He panics when he realizes he's been talking out loud. Glancing around the boardroom, he notes that the other men and women are arguing with each other and not paying any attention to what's happening around them. Based on this, Tony is assuming that the only person who heard whatever he said is Pepper and while Tony is able to breathe a small sigh of relief, he's still worried. The engineer can't even explain to himself how he feels about Steve, much less attempt to tell Pepper. He snorts and waves the redhead off, watching her face twist into irritation. Irritation is good. He can handle that. Tony turns back to his employees who are continuing to argue and huffs in annoyance. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

That evening, Tony returns to the tower completely exhausted. He wanders through the lobby and over to the elevator doors. A quiet ding is heard and the doors open. Tony steps inside and presses the button that will take him upstairs. The doors close and the elevator rises. Tony sighs, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt and running a tired hand through his hair.

A few seconds later, the elevator opens on the Avengers living area floor. He steps out and wanders into the living room. Clint is standing in front of the couch dressed in a fitting black t-shirt and loose gray sweatpants. The archer is holding two Wii remotes (one white, one black) and eagerly chattering to Thor, who is wearing similar attire. Thor nods along to Clint's words, giving the smaller man his full attention. Tony glances around the rest of the room, noting that both the Wii and the television are on. He raises an eyebrow. "Clint, what are you doing?"

Clint pauses and turns to see Tony standing a little ways away. He grins. "I'm about to teach Thor how to play Wii Tennis! You want in?"

Tony shakes his head. "I'm good," he says. "Maybe next time." He walks around to the other side of the couch, sets his briefcase on the ground, and plops down onto the couch.

Clint shrugs. "Suit yourself." The archer hands Thor the black Wii remote and beings loading the game.

Tony yawns and looks around. "Where are the others?"

"Nat is in her room, I think, Bruce is in his lab and Steve went to this charity event for war veterans downtown," Clint explains as the loading screen for Wii Tennis pops up. Clint turns to Thor and grins. "Ready buddy?"

"I am prepared for this challenge," Thor declares as the game begins.

Tony watches half-heartedly as the two play their game. He faintly hears footsteps coming from his right. He turns his head slightly and sees Natasha slide onto the couch, clad in an oversized white t-shirt and black leggings with her feet bare and her short red bob messy like she just woke up from a nap. She curls up on the couch next to Tony, close enough that the brunet could reach out and touch her. Not that Tony is going to, of course, because not only is he still extremely wary of the redhead, but he's also pretty sure that Natasha could kill him with just a flick of her wrist. It's just unusual that she would sit so close to him, or anyone, for she usually keeps her distance. Maybe the redhead is finally starting to let her guard down. Tony doubts that is the case, but Natasha is full of surprises.

The engineer is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass. Tony looks over and sees Thor's Wii remote sticking out of the center of the formally working flat screen. The Demi God has a guilty expression on his face while Clint looks over the scene with wide eyes. "Fuck . . ." the archer breathes out.

Tony mentally sighs. This isn't the first time someone from the team has broken something, but this is the first television. Thankfully, being the genius that he is, the engineer had moved all of his extremely valuable and irreplaceable objects to his personal floor before the rest of the team arrived almost two weeks ago.

"Man of Iron, allow me to give you my sincerest apologizes. I did not know that my strength would be such a threat during this game of racket ball," Thor says, his voice guilt ridden.

"We were playing tennis," Clint corrects quietly.

All eyes in the room turn to Tony. He sighs. "Clint, where's that TV you got from Costco the other day?"

"Still boxed up on my floor, why?" Clint asks.

"Go get it and bring it up here."

Clint looks as if he's about to protest, but Natasha shoots him a glare that effectively stops him. The archer sets his remote down on the couch and heads for the elevator.

Tony stands from the couch and walks over to Thor, who is looking deeply ashamed of himself. The billionaire pats Thor on the arm "Hey, buddy, it's alright. Like I said, accidents happen, so don't beat yourself up about it."

Thor gives Tony a confused look. "You are not angered with me?"

He's not angry, so to say. Irritated because the others keep breaking his stuff, sure, but not angry. It's not as if they do it on purpose. Besides, it's hard to be angry with Thor and the guy looks so pitiful right now, that Tony would hate himself more if he made the blond feel worse. "No, I'm not angry," he says, patting Thor's arm again. "Besides, it's just a television and it's easily replicable. I am a billionaire after all. Just . . . just be more careful next time, alright?"

Thor nods at Tony's words and a small smile crosses his face. The elevator dings signally Clint's arrival as he enters the living room carrying the flat screen television and grumbling about how he always has to give up his things. Tony ignores him and claps his hands. "Right, you guys set that up, while I go change out of these clothes." He turns and goes back over to the couch. He briefly catches Natasha's gaze, an unidentifiable expression on her face, as if she's analyzing Tony and trying to figure him out. He mentally shrugs, grabs his briefcase and heads to his room with the sounds of Clint swearing and struggling to open the television box following him.

* * *

**A/N: When I was thinking about the design for Bruce's robot helper, I was thinking of something like the Robot 1-X from Futurama. Unlike the Robot 1-X, Bruce's can't speak and has to recharge every five or six hours (it is just a test run). Also, I've never been to Coney Island before and I used the website as a guide, but if I made any mistakes about anything in the park, I apologize.**

**A/N 2: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SUPER excited for this chapter, so let's go ahead and get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. **

* * *

Chapter 4

On Saturday morning, Tony finds himself in his lab updating the iron man armor, with Black Sabbath blasting over the radio and Dummy trying to be helpful.

Keyword: trying.

"Dummy, I swear, if you knock that box over one more time, I will donate you to an elementary school and laugh while the kiddies try and play with you." The robot hangs his arm in shame and Tony rolls his eyes, returning his attention to his armor right as JARVIS says,

"_Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting entry into the lab."_

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What does he want?"

"_He wants to know if you are still willing to be painted this afternoon, sir."_

A confused look crosses Tony's features before he remembers that he volunteered himself to be Steve's model earlier in the week. "Shit, is it Saturday already?"

"_It is eleven a.m. on Saturday May eighteenth, sir,"_ JARVIS answers.

Tony panics, scrambling his brain trying to think of what to say. He didn't mean to spend all night in his lab, but the armor really needed updating, and Dummy kept knocking things over and distracting him. "Tell him that we're still on and I'll meet him on his floor in—" he sniffs his shirt and scrunches his face. "Thirty minutes?"

"_Captain Rogers says thank you and he will see you then." _

Tony sighs relieved, a small smile crossing his features. He quickly finishes updating the armor and cleans up Dummy's mess before telling JARVIS to save everything and shut down the lab. He takes the elevator up to his room, showers, and changes into a plain black t-shirt and faded jeans that are a little too big for him. Tony fiddles with his hair before deciding to fuck everything and simply spike it. He leaves his room and heads for the elevator, pressing the button for Steve's floor and watching the doors close.

He arrives on Steve's floor moments later, exiting the elevator and looking around, seeing no sign of the blond. Steve's main area is fully furnished with the basic necessities and his entertainment system is killer. No wonder the blond doesn't hang out in the Avengers lounge that often, this place is sweet! "Steve," Tony calls.

"Tony? Is that you?" Steve yells back, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Down the hall, third door on your right."

Tony follows Steve's voice to the room in question. He cracks open the door and finds Steve fiddling with a wooden easel off to one side, his eyebrows furrowed, and mouth drawn in a line. Tony enters the room, glancing around. The room is furnished with the easel, a long red couch in the center of the room, three large cabinets are placed against the wall on the right that Tony assumes is filled with art supplies, and a small drawing table placed against the ceiling to floor length mirror, which gives a spectacular view of New York City. The engineer's eyes turn back to Steve taking in the man's casual attire of a tight white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Tony licks his lips before deciding to announce his presence. "How much skin do you want me to show?"

Steve doesn't seem fazed by Tony's sudden appearance or his comment. "How much skin are you comfortable showing?"

The brunet smirks. "Ooh. Are you going to paint me like one of your French girls," Tony teases.

Steve rolls his eyes as he sets up his wooden easel. "I don't know. Would you like to be painted like one of my French girls?"

"Why, Captain, we haven't even had dinner yet!" Tony continues to tease as he pulls off his shirt and throws it on the ground before collapsing on the couch, watching Steve as he sets up his canvas, paints, and brushes.

Steve snorts and finishes setting up and looks at Tony, giving the other man a curious glance. "Is that it?"

Tony raises an eyebrow, not sure if he should be offended or not, before realizing that Steve is referring to the arc reactor. He takes a breath. "Yep, this is it in all its glory," he answers as the blond walks over to the couch and kneels next to Tony to get a better look. The engineer watches Steve as the man looks over the reactor with curiosity and wonder—two emotions that Tony wouldn't usually associate the device with.

"And this . . . device is keeping you alive?" Steve asks, looking away from the reactor and into Tony's eyes.

"Didn't you read my file?" Tony questions.

"Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you," is the answer.

Tony doesn't know what to do with this information, but Steve is looking at him with open interest as if he actually wants to hear the story and it's making Tony's stomach do flips. So, he talks about everything: how his convoy was ambushed, how he was held prisoner in a cave by a terrorist organization, and forced to make weapons. How Yinsen saved his life by attaching a car battery to his chest—a technique that Tony later used to create the small battery in his chest right now—and how with Yinsen he created the first Iron Man armor and was able to escape unfortunately without his new friend. He told the soldier about Obadiah, and how he almost lost his entire company . . . everything.

Throughout Tony's entire confession, Steve didn't interrupt and listened to everything Tony had to say. He even winced at some parts. When Tony finishes, Steve takes a hold of Tony's left hand in his right and giving him a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Tony responds breathy.

The blond glances away for a moment before looking into Tony's eyes. "Can I . . .?" he asks quietly.

Tony nods, still in shock with himself for spilling everything to Steve. He hasn't even told Pepper or Rhodey everything that happened in Afghanistan other than the fact that he now has a battery in chest keeping him alive. He watches Steve's left hand trail gently over the metal of the reactor, the blue glow encasing Steve's features and illuminating his fascinated expression. The engineer's chest tightens and his stomach flutters; no one has ever done this before . . . not even Pepper. Unconsciously, he raises his right hand and runs his fingers through Steve's short blond locks, feeling nervous and elated at the same time.

"You're incredible," Steve says in a quiet tone, bringing his eyes from the arc reactor and meeting Tony's eyes.

Tony takes a shaky breath. "You think?"

"I know," Steve answers, his face open and honest, and Tony is overwhelmed with emotions that he can't explain. He feels like his entire body is on fire and Steve's hand is warm and comforting. He knows it wouldn't take much for him to tug Steve down, but the blond is pulling away, muttering something that he doesn't catch, and Tony knows he's missed his opportunity. He lets his hand fall Steve's hair, and flop against the couch. The billionaire watches the blond walk over to his easel; opening a few bottles of paint, he squirts the contents onto his palette before beginning.

Tony feels drained like he just had the life sucked out of him. What the hell is he thinking revealing that much to Steve? He probably just ruined whatever friendship they formed by moping around like that. But . . . Steve didn't seem freaked out by his story or even by the arc reactor. He even touched it! No one's ever done that before.

The billionaire watches the solider as he paints, noting the man's complete focus on his work. Tony bets that Clint could run into the room screaming and firing arrows everywhere and it wouldn't break the other's concentration. He wonders if this is what he looks like when he's working in the lab: his entire body both tense yet relaxed, hands eagerly fiddling with his tools as he builds and creates new ideas, listening to the sounds of his robots and music in the background.

The afternoon sunlight floods into the room, highlighting Steve's golden hair making it appear as if he has a halo. Tony's breath catches and he tries his best not to shift uncomfortably because holy shit, Steve is gorgeous. Moments later, the blond sets down his brush and smiles. He looks up at Tony and motions for him to come over. The brunet slowly stands, grabs his discarded shirt, and walks over to where Steve is, looking at the painting and inwardly gasping. The painting is a work of art, and Tony knows it sounds lame but Steve is fucking talented. He managed to capture Tony as not only a strong, uncaring figure due to his sprawled out position on the couch, but also as vulnerable and relatable if his expression is anything to go by.

"Holy shit, Steve," Tony breathes out, his eyes raking over the painting. "This is incredible."

The genius can feel the other shift uncertainly behind him at the praise and can only imagine the light pink flush on his face. "Thank you," the blond responds. "And thank you, for modeling for me."

"Oh, don't mention it," Tony says, turning to face the other man and taking notice of his small, proud smile. "Can I . . ?" he trails off, gesturing towards the painting.

Steve smiles wider and nods. "Of course. As soon as the paint dries, I'll bring it to you."

Tony returns the smile and steps away from the other man. He pulls on his shirt and heads for the door, hearing the sounds of Steve putting away his paints. The engineer places his hand on the doorknob before whirling around and blurting, "Do you want to get a coffee or something? You know . . . as a thank you for the, uh, painting?"

Steve looks up and smiles at Tony. "I'd love to," he says. "Just let me finish cleaning up here and change, okay?"

The engineer nods, his heart fluttering and he should really get that checked out. "Yeah sounds, good. I'll meet you in the lounge in say . . . forty five minutes?"

The blond nods. "See you then."

"Okay," Tony says, quietly. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Fucking hell, the brunet can't believe he just did that. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. The genius slowly walks away from the door, trying to prepare himself for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Tony finds himself sitting on the living room couch waiting for Steve, bored out of his mind. There's some random cartoon playing on the television, but Tony isn't paying attention. He keeps replaying the conversation he had with Steve. _Do you want to get coffee or something?_ Christ, Stark, could you be any more embarrassing? Tony's so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't hear Steve approach him, and jumps when the man clears his throat. "Hey, Steve," Tony says trying to recover from being startled.

"Hey, Tony," the blond responds his voice laced with amusement. He is dressed in a light blue plaid shirt covered by a dark brown motorcycle jacket, light brown pants and brown shoes. His short blond hair is spiked in the front. "Ready?"

Tony nods and follows Steve to the elevator taking a moment to appreciate the soldier's ass in those jeans before averting his eyes and entering the elevator. When the door closes, the blond turns to him. "So," Steve begins. "Where are we going for coffee?"

"There's a small coffee shop,_ Kristyn's_, at the end of the block," Tony answers. "They make the best cup of coffee you'll ever have—it's even better than Starbucks!"

Steve furrows his brow before shaking his head and chuckling as the door opens to the main lobby on the first floor of Stark Tower. The pair exit the building and head west towards the shop. Halfway to the coffee house, Tony shivers and wraps his arms around himself. He wasn't expecting it to be this chilly. He should have checked the weather before they left.

"You cold?" Steve asks.

Tony nods. "A little bit," he answers before being surrounded by warmth. A surprised look crosses his features. Did Steve just give him his jacket? Tony touches his bicep and feels the leathery material of the blond's jacket. The engineer wants to blush. He's heard that Steve is a gentleman, but holy shit; he wasn't expecting this on the first date.

The first non-date, Tony mentally corrects. Because this isn't a date. Nope. It's just two friends hanging out.

Right?

The brunet turns to Steve, surprise still on his features. "Won't you get cold?"

Tony wants to slap himself.

The soldier chuckles and shakes his head. "The serum makes it so that I don't really feel the cold."

The genius raises an eyebrow. He has the feeling that Steve is full of shit, but his suspicions stop him from tugging the jacket closer and sliding his arms through the sleeves. The jacket smells of Steve's cologne, an oaky scent that's not too overwhelming and smells amazing. Tony smiles to himself.

The pair arrive at _Kristyn's_ a few minutes later and Steve holds the door open for Tony, the latter smirking and saying, "Why thank you, kind sir," causing Steve to roll his eyes and smile bashfully. The shop itself is currently empty, but is a small, intimate place, with few tables and dimmed lights. The place has one long window with the blinds half closed that runs the length of the right wall while the left consists of the counter where the cashiers take their orders. There's a door behind the counter, which leads to the kitchen. The place always smells of cinnamon and coffee grounds. Tony takes a big whiff and smiles to himself as he and Steve approach the counter.

The barista, a small, elderly woman with tanned skin and short ebony hair wearing her uniform consisting of a maroon shirt, black slacks and a green apron, looks up from the register and smiles. "Tony! It's been a long time since I've seen you here!"

"Maxie! It's been too long. How have you been? How are the grandkids?" Tony asks in a joyful tone.

Maxie smiles, her entire face lighting up. "They're doing fantastic! Joyce just started preschool last week and she loves it! I've never, in all my years, seen a child so happy to go to school before!" She laughs, a joyful sound, which reminds Tony of bells ringing. She glances behind Tony and notices Steve's presence. Maxie gives Tony a sly smile. "Well, now who's this handsome devil behind you?"

Tony blinks before turning to Steve, who is looking over the menu above the counter with a curious expression. He gently touches the blond's arm to get his attention. "Maxie, this is my _friend_, Steve. Steve, Maxie."

Steve gives the woman a smile before holding out his right hand. "Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Maxie gives Tony another sly look. "Handsome and polite," she says grasping Steve's hand in her own and shaking. She lets go of Steve's hand and places both of hers on the counter. "Steve Rogers," she repeats with a faraway look on her features. "You know, I used to know a Steve Rogers. He was a skinny little thing; I always thought that I would break him whenever we hugged despite him being older. Did you know he was the only one to call me Maxie? Everyone else called me _Maxine_," she said, emphasizing the last word with a scowl. Tony remembers Maxie once telling him that she hates being called Maxine.

The dark haired woman leans against the counter, fond gaze returning. "I was only a little girl, but I remember he would come into my parent's shop that was previously located in Brooklyn with his friend almost every day. Steve would sit and draw with me while his buddy would flirt with my sister . . ." She trails off with an affectionate smile on her face. "When the war broke out, he said he wanted to join in on the fighting. I didn't want him to go, but he insisted," she chuckles, brokenly. "He kept trying and trying . . . until one day, he didn't come back. I had always assumed that he gotten into the army but . . ." she trails off again. "I've always wondered what happened to him . . ."

Tony freezes at Maxie's tale, his entire body tense. Holy fucking shit. He can't believe that same barista that he's known since he was in boarding school used to know Steve when she was a little girl! Talk about a small fucking world! The engineer slowly turns to face his friend, finding unconcealed shock and joy spread on the other's face. Tony can't even imagine what Steve is feeling finding out that someone he knew and watched grow up is not only alive, but has been right here the entire time.

Steve gulps. "Maxie-Max?"

Maxie perks up at Steve's voice. "He used to call me that . . ." her eyes roam quickly over Steve's features, really looking at him, before covering her mouth with her both hands, tears glistening in her green eyes. "Stevie-Q? Is it really you?"

Steve bites his lip and Tony notices the soldier's bright blue eyes are looking watery. He nods and Maxie lets out a short sob before rushing around the counter and throwing herself into Steve's arms, and weeping against his chest, muffled words of "you came back" drifting to Tony's ears. The blond returns her embrace and rests his cheek against her hair, lips moving in what Tony assumes are comforting words.

The engineer gives the pair a sad smile. His chest tightens and he bites his bottom lip, wanting to shed tears of his own. The brunet shifts uncomfortably feeling a little awkward and out of place. Not wanting to interrupt the pair, Tony quietly steps around them and heads for the washroom. He opens the door and slips inside, stepping in front of the sink and turning on the faucet. He rolls up the sleeves of Steve's jacket and sticks his hands under the spray, feeling the cold-water tingle, and freeze his skin. The billionaire cups his hands and splashing some water on his face a few times before turning off the water, grabbing a few paper towels, and drying his skin. He tosses the used towels in the bin before rolling his sleeves down again. He exits the bathroom, and finds Steve and Maxie chatting excitedly.

The small barista turns when she hears the door open, a wide grin crossing her face when she sees Tony. "Tony! I was just telling Steve here how you two have to let me give you a slice of my mom's famous coconut cheesecake on the house!"

The billionaire smiles at her enthusiasm. "It would be an insult if I didn't!"

The ebony haired woman's smile seemed to grow even more as she ushered the two towards a booth, resting against the long window in the coffee shop. Steve and Tony slide into the booth across from each other while Maxie stands restlessly at the edge of the table. "Can I get you boys anything else? Coffee?"

"Black," they say in unison before sharing a knowing look.

Maxie smiles. "Coming right up," she chirps before hurrying into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

Tony places his hands in his lap and looks at Steve, who still has a small smile on his face. "So, you and Maxie?"

Steve lets out a quiet laugh before turning to Tony, his smile even wider. "Yeah, it's just like she said. Bucky and I used to come here all the time. Even if we didn't order anything, it was still a nice, clean place to hang out after classes," he chuckles, eyes growing sentimental at the memories. "And when Maxie was born, we would babysit while Miss Kristyn and her husband would run the shop. I will tell you, that girl was both an angel and a terror. Whenever she was in the room, she had an air of "This is my house, I just let you in it,"" he says, causing Tony to laugh. "And when she learned to walk, she would slip Bucky and I treats from behind the counter—"

"My momma used to scold me for that all the time," Maxie interrupts announcing her arrival. She is carrying a large circular black tray with two plates of delicious looking coconut cheesecake and two steaming cups of coffee. "But, she did have a soft spot for you boys," she says passing out the items between the pair. Steve scoots further down the booth, so Maxie can sit down next to him.

The barista settles into her seat, placing the tray on the wooden table and resting her elbows against it. She looks fondly between the two men as they dig into their cake and give matching groans of enjoyment, feeling elated that she nailed her mother's recipe again. Oh, if only her dear momma could be here now, bless her soul. She wouldn't even begin to imagine that little Stevie Rogers had returned.

"Wow, Maxie, this is incredible," Tony comments before taking another bite.

"He's right," Steve agrees. "It tastes just like I remember it." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Miss Kristyn would be proud."

Maxie blushes and bristles with pride. "Aw shucks, Stevie," she says with a wide grin on her face. "Thank you."

Tony smiles at the exchange between the pair. He can't even begin to describe how much joy he feels watching Steve interact with someone special from his past. When the two finish their meals, Maxie grabs their dishes and brings them to the back leaving the men alone with their coffees. Tony nurses his cup and glances between gazing out the window and at Steve. He catches the blond's eye and smiles into his cup at Steve's shining gaze.

"Tony," the soldier begins, wrapping his larger hands around his mug. "Thank you for bringing me here. I never would have guessed that . . ." he trails off, furrowing his brow, trying to think of what to say next.

"Hey," Tony says gently, setting his mug on the table. "Don't mention it." Steve directs a blinding smile in Tony's direction, and the engineer's stomach flutters.

Maxie returns to the table and Steve smiles at the woman, kindly tells her that they should be going. She looks a little sad, but Steve promises to return as soon as he can, causing the barista to smile. The pair rise from their booth and each give Maxie a big hug, as the ebony haired woman informs them to return at any time.

Tony and Steve exit the coffee house, feeling satisfied. Feeling the cold air hit him, Tony tugs Steve's jacket closer and glances around, trying to decide on what they should do next. He's about to suggest the Met, when something catches his eye. A light blue minivan shaped vehicle perched in the lot of "David's Used Car Dealership" across the street. He looks between Steve, who has a confused look on his face, and the vehicle before grinning and darting across the street, hearing Steve's worried shouts following him.

The engineer crosses the street ignoring the car horns blaring around him. He reaches the other side and enters the dealership. He quickly finds a salesman, a tall skinny man who appears to be in his early twenties, with messy red hair, freckles dotting his face, and wearing a red and yellow plaid shirt, black khakis and polished black shoes. The man's name tags says "Buster" and before the salesman could get a word in, Tony points to the car he saw across the street and says, "How much for the minivan?"

A surprised look crosses Buster's features at Tony's bluntness. He collects himself quickly and says in a snobbish voice, "It's a _Kia Sedona_ and it depends on how much you got?"

Tony is about to respond exactly how much he has when Buster is slapped over the head with a rag. The disgruntled man whirls around and glares at the person behind him. The new figure has neatly combed light brown hair and stubble across his jaw line. He's wearing a solid dark blue shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He has a wide grin on his face and laughs at the salesman's expression before waving him off. The ginger huffs in annoyance before stalking away causing the brunet to laugh again. He turns to Tony with a wide smile and holds out his hand. "Sorry about my brother, he's in a mood. The name's David and I own the place."

The genius grasps David's hand in his and gives it a shake right as Steve finally catches up. "Tony," he says, letting the man's hand go and pointing to Steve. "This is Steve." He points to the Sedona. "How much for that?"

David lets out a hearty laugh. "You have good taste here, my friend." He leads the pair over to the car and grins while patting the hood. "This here is a 2011 Kia Sedona, in as good a shape as any used car in this lot. She's been fixed up the best mechanics in the city, and is going for eight thousand dollars."

Tony looks between the car and David. "I'll take it," he says. David gives Tony a wide grin and rushes off to get the papers.

Steve flinches in surprise. "Tony, shouldn't you think about this first?"

"No," Tony says. "I want it, and I have money, so I'm going to buy it."

The blond rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the minivan type."

"It's not for me. It's for you."

"But, I don't need a minivan, Tony," the soldier protests. "I mean, I already have my motorcycle which you were kind enough to get for me. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

Tony snorts and waves the other man off. "It's no big. I know how much your bike means to you. This is a gift and you're supposed to except it."

Steve smiles genuinely and Tony almost swears that his heart skips a beat. He'll have to make a mental reminder to give the arc reactor a once over later tonight. "In that case, thank you, Tony."

The engineer grins. "It's what I do," he says. He smirks and adds, "Plus, you are the Avengers unofficial mom, so why not give you the stereotypical "soccer mom" vehicle?"

Steve sputters in shock, much to the billionaire's amusement. "I am not the Avengers 'mom'," he says, voice raising an octave due to his embarrassment.

"Clint called you mom at breakfast," Tony points out.

Steve rolls his eyes. "That's because it's Clint. He always does weird things like that."

"True, true," Tony agrees.

The conversation dies down and Tony finds himself enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them, while they wait for David to return. He glances over at Steve and notices a small smile on the blond's lips. The engineer looks around and notices Steve's right hand dangling against his side. Tony bites his lip and contemplates on whether he should do something or not. He decides to fuck it all and take a chance. The brunet shuffles closer to Steve, placing his left palm against the soldier's right. He looks away to hide a wide grin when Steve laces their fingers together.

* * *

"I had a really nice time today, Tony," Steve says later that evening as he and Tony stand outside the latter's bedroom door.

Tony's heart warms and he smiles. "Me too. I'm really happy we did this."

After signing the papers and leaving the dealership, Steve drove the pair to the Met, where they spend hours looking through each exhibit, cracking jokes and laughing so hard that Tony cried. They had dinner at a nice restaurant on Fifth Avenue, which Tony paid for despite Steve's protests. The brunet is finding himself more and more attracted to Steve and he doesn't want to say it out loud, but he really likes the soldier. Tony knows his feelings go beyond friendship, but he's not sure how far they go yet. Plus, the billionaire doesn't even know if Steve feels the same way. He did hold Tony's hand the entire time though, so the blond can't be too put off. And the soldier is smiling at Tony right now like he just won the lottery. The engineer's stomach does flips and he gulps nervously, glancing between the blond's eyes and his lips, trying to will himself to just lean forward. Steve is speaking and Tony blinks, missing everything the man says. "What?"

The blond laughs, and Tony feels his heart constricts and he really needs to get down to the lab to double check the arc reactor. "I said: we should do this again sometime."

The brunet feels elated. He smiles at Steve and nods. "Yeah . . . I'd like that."

Steve smiles back. "Great! So, I'll . . . see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Tony responds.

Steve leans forward slightly and Tony thinks the blond is going to kiss him. Instead, the soldier places a hand on the brunet's shoulder, and quietly tells him goodnight. The engineer watches Steve walk away, disappointment coursing through his body. He feels the blond's lingering touch and raises a hand to his shoulder, fingertips encountering a leathery material. He's confused for a moment before realizing he's still wearing Steve's jacket. "Wait, Steve!" Tony calls, watching the other man turn towards him. He gestures to the coat. "You forgot your jacket."

Steve pauses for a moment before smirking. "Keep it. It looks good on you," he says before entering the elevator.

Tony's face feels hot, his heart pounding as the elevator doors shut. He fumbles for his doorknob in a daze for a moment before opening and shutting his bedroom door. He leans against it, trying to calm his overdriven senses. He takes a calming breath and grins. The engineer runs over to his bed and leaps onto it, landing spread eagle on his back. "JARVIS, you will _never_ believe the day I just had!"

"_It appears that you have warmed up to Captain Rogers quite nicely, sir."_

Tony nods eagerly. "I have. Okay, when I first met the guy he was kind of an asshole, but today, I got to know him even more and . . ." He trails off, replaying the day in his mind. "You know how you meet someone and you think, "Oh my God, they're so beautiful." Then, you get to know them, and they just . . . shine even brighter than you could have ever imagined. And you find yourself thinking, "Wow, this person is incredible and amazing and they're all mine" and you feel like you're floating on cloud nine and—"

The engineer cuts himself off, his entire body tensing and heart pounding. Tony gulps nervously running his hands through his hair before letting them fall against the mattress. "Holy shit," he breathes out. "JAR, I think this is more than I crush. I think I'm actually falling in love with him."

JARVIS whirls. _"Shall I inform Miss Potts, sir?"_

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning on this chapter being so long, but it happens. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for the delay! I've been on vacation for the past few weeks, but I am back now with the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next few weeks pass by like a dream, and Tony finds himself feeling better than he ever has before. The group had returned to Coney Island a number of times and the engineer even let Steve coax him onto a few rides, much to everyone's amusement. Speaking of the blond, Tony has been spending the most time with Steve. In fact, the other day, the pair went on a motorcycle ride around the city, with Tony clinging to Steve's back the entire time—not that he's complaining of course. The billionaire has come to terms with the fact that he's hopelessly and completely in love with Steve. Despite JARVIS's snarky attitude (When did the AI become so sassy, Tony wonders), he's decided against telling Pepper, or Steve, for that matter. The genius fears that the soldier won't return his affections, even though it appears like Steve has some sort of feelings for the brunet.

Bringing himself back to the present, Tony is currently lounging in the living room with the rest of the team on a bright and sunny Wednesday afternoon, watching some lifetime movie that Natasha wants to see. Nat and Bruce are sitting next to each other looking intrigued, Thor is enthusiastic as usual from his place next to Natasha, and Clint is slumped against the one of the arms of his couch looking bored out of his mind. The engineer rolls his eyes. Clint should have just followed Steve's example. The Captain, who is sitting next to Bruce, had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, not because it was boring, but because Steve usually falls asleep while watching television. At least he doesn't snore.

The engineer stretches and then curls back into himself. He grabs the fuzzy green blanket draped over the side of the couch and pulls it around his form. He leans to his right and rests his head against Steve's left shoulder. The blond doesn't wake, so Tony uses this opportunity to press closer and mold himself against Steve's side. He sighs content and closes his eyes. The billionaire doesn't sleep; he just listens to the white noise of the movie in the background and the sound of Steve's steady breathing.

Sometime later, the movie ends and Clint groans with relief as the credits roll. Natasha fixes him a glare, but the archer ignores her as he stands and stretches. Tony opens his eyes and yawns. He slowly sits up and stretches, crossing his legs and looking over at the others.

"So," Bruce begins. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"We could watch another movie?" Natasha suggests.

"No," Clint responds, immediately shooting down the idea. He pointedly looks away from Natasha as the redhead gives him another glare.

Tony thinks. "Let's go to Costco. We need a new TV out here so we can give Clint his back."

Natasha shrugs. "Sounds doable."

"How about we meet back here in half an hour," Bruce suggests. The team mumbles their agreement and leave for their respective rooms.

The brunet watches everyone leave. He looks over at Steve and nudges him in the arm. "Hey, Steve, wake up."

Steve groans and shifts, opening his eyes and stretching his limbs. "Tony?" He yawns and settles his eyes on the engineer. The blond gives the other a sleepy grin. "Hey you," he says, voice still rough with sleep.

Tony's stomach flutters and he smiles wider. "Hey yourself," he responds. "We're going to go to Costco again. You want to come?"

The soldier nods, yawning again and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I just need a minute."

Tony says, "We're meeting back here in a half an hour, so I'll see you then?"

Steve nods his agreement and yawns again.

The billionaire smiles. He picks up the blanket covering his lap, and sets it down on the couch. He gives the blond once last glance before turning away and walking towards the elevator. Tony presses the button to go upstairs and watches the doors open for him automatically. After selecting the button for the penthouse, the doors close and take the billionaire to his floor.

The elevator doors open and Tony walks out before wandering into his room. He quickly showers and dresses in a faded plain dark blue t-shirt with white long sleeves, light blue jeans and a pair of simple black shoes. He parts his hair and combs it, deciding he needs a change from his usual spiked do. He glances over his appearance in the mirror before deeming himself ready. Grabbing his phone, wallet, sunglasses, and one of his many leather jackets, Tony exits his room and heads for the elevator.

The genius arrives in the Avenger's main room moments later, finding Thor and Bruce already waiting on the couches. Tony walks over and plops down next to Bruce, startling the scientist.

Bruce places a hand over his chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Obviously that plan is failing."

"Oh har-har," Bruce deadpans, rolling his eyes. He has a fond smile on his face and Tony knows the man isn't offended.

Tony goes to respond, but Thor burps loudly which prompts Bruce to go into an explanation about proper etiquette. The brunet rolls his eyes and shivers, feeling a sudden chill. He picks his jacket up from his lap and moves to put it on. He slides his arm into the right sleeve before realizing that this jacket is too big for him. The engineer's face goes hot.

He has Steve's jacket in his hands.

The elevator dings and Tony turns to see Steve emerge from the elevator and head towards the kitchen, sparing the three men on the couch a quick glance. The brunet stands suddenly, jacket clutched tight in his grip. He ignores the curious glances from Bruce and Thor and follows Steve into the kitchen.

"Here's your jacket back," Tony greets, entering the kitchen and holding the clothing item out to the blond.

Steve closes the fridge and turns to face Tony, a red apple in his hand. He takes a bite and raises his eyebrow. "I said you can keep it."

"It's not right for me to keep something that isn't mind," Tony says, thinking he sounds ridiculous. Every time he's around Steve, his supposed "genius" flies away like a kite.

"Tony Stark is worried about keeping something that someone else gave him full permission to use?" the solider teases.

The brunet snorts. Apparently, he's not the only one who thinks Tony is acting out of character. He shakes his hand that has the jacket clutched in his fingers at Steve. "Just take it."

Steve sets his apple on the island counter and walks over to Tony. When the blond takes his jacket, their fingers brush and Tony involuntary shivers, feeling sparks. Instead of walking away with his jacket, like Tony thought the man would do, the soldier drapes his jacket over the brunet's shoulders. The engineer's eyes widen, too shocked to protest Steve helping him slip on the jacket. Tony looks between the jacket and Steve's fond expression.

"See," Steve says gently, attempting to fit the larger jacket to Tony's smaller frame. He's standing close enough to the brunet that Tony can smell the other's sharp yet sweet cologne. "It looks so much better on you."

Tony takes a trembling breath and shakes his head, his heart pounding against his chest. "Stop it."

The soldier raises an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Making me feel . . . things," the brunet says lamely. He sounds like a teenage girl confronting her crush. Well, technically, that's what he's doing, but Tony Stark is no teenage girl.

"Oh?" the other answers with an amused grin. "I hope those things are good."

"More than you know," Tony mutters. His eyes widen as he realizes he just admitted that aloud. Maybe Steve didn't hear him. Though judging the soldier's widening smile, that isn't the case.

"Oh yeah?" Steve says, stepping closer to the engineer.

"Yeah," Tony says, raising himself on his tiptoes, so they're nose to nose. He braces his hands on Steve's chest, curling his fingers at the base of the man's neck. He looks the blond square in his crystal blue eyes. "So stop."

"Make me," Steve challenges with a smirk, leaning forward slightly. Tony thinks this is an unconscious move, but it doesn't stop the brunet from leaning forward and closing his eyes to make Steve shut up when . . .

"Hey guys."

That's it. Clint's losing his balls.

"Bruce told me to come and get you guys because everyone is here now. You coming?" the archer asks. If Clint's wondering anything about their position, he's keeping it to himself.

"Yeah, just give us a minute," Steve answers.

The engineer listens to Clint's footsteps retreat. Moment ruined, he places both feet flat on the ground and turns his attention back to Steve, who's grinning down at him. Tony huffs. "This conversation isn't over," he declares, whirling on his heel and walking out of the kitchen, with Steve following behind him.

"I hate you," Tony says to Bruce as he walks past the scientist and heads for the elevator.

"What did I . . . do?" the scientist wonders aloud.

The elevator doors open and the team piles in. Clint, being the closest to the doors, presses the button for the garage. The doors shut and the elevator takes the team downwards. Tony finds himself once again pressed against Steve's front. The brunet looks up at the other man and meets his gaze, knowing that if the rest of the team wasn't here right now . . .

"Oh dear Lord!" Natasha exclaims, cutting off Tony's thoughts. She plugs her nose and waves her hand at the air around her. "Clint, did you just _pass gas_?"

"I ain't got no shame," the archer answers simply.

Tony scrunches his face up as the smell hits him. "Dude, you're such an asshole."

"Tell me something I don't know," Clint responds with a smile.

"Oh God, I'm going to die," Bruce says, letting out a series of coughs. "What did you eat?"

The Agent thinks for a moment. "Hmm . . . some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza . . ."

"That's SpongeBob!" Tony exclaims.

"Oh right," Clint says. He falls silent before snapping his fingers. "I found what appeared to be a tuna sandwich is the back of the refrigerator and since no one had their name on it, I decided it was going to be my breakfast."

"Appeared to be?" Natasha repeats.

"Wait," Steve begins. "Was the sandwich in a small clear container? And it had a price tag on the lid?"

"Yeah," Clint says.

"Oh . . . so that's where that was," the soldier says.

"How long ago did you buy that sandwich?" Natasha asks her nose still plugged.

The blond thinks for a moment. "Uh, I think I bought it not long after we first . . . moved . . . in."

"That is a month old sandwich you ate, Clinton," Nat says.

"I'm surprised you're not dead," Tony adds.

"While I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce begins. "I can predict you are going to have some _major_ bowel problems tonight."

"Alright, bring on the diarrhea," Clint challenges with a clap of his hands.

"Oh my—" Natasha exclaims looking nauseated. "You are disgusting."

"I is what I is," Clint declares. "And I ain't changing."

"I do not understand," Thor says, reminding everyone of his presence. "Why are you Midgardians so disturbed by certain odors? I am not bothered by Clinton's passing of the gases."

"That's because your nose is less sensitive than ours, buddy," Tony answers.

"Thank you, Thor," Clint says, grateful that someone agrees with him. "Farting is a normal part of the human process and I will not let you shame me for doing it."

The elevator doors ding, signaling their arrival to the garage. When the doors open, everyone except Clint and Thor, pile out of the elevator and gasp for breath. "You guys are so overdramatic," the archer says and based on his tone, Tony is assuming that he's also rolling his eyes.

Tony straightens his posture and crosses his arms while Steve, Natasha, Bruce collect themselves. He watches Clint place his hands on his hips and glance around the garage. "Oh! Minivan!" Clint exclaims. "I want to ride in the minivan!"

"Technically, it's a Sedona . . ." Bruce adds.

"Whose car is that?" Natasha wonders. "Tony?"

"Steve's," Tony answers.

"Tony thought it'd be a brilliant idea to buy me one," Steve informs Natasha.

"Mom car for our mom," the archer says, nodding his approval. "Nice."

"Wait, what?" Steve asks confusion on his face.

The engineer pats Steve's arm—damn, Tony would give anything to run his hands along those muscles right now—and grins. "Ignore him and let's go! I'm getting hungry and we can pick up lunch while we're there."

Clint snaps his fingers. "I like the way you think, Stark," he says as the team heads for the Sedona. Steve pulls the keys from his pocket and unlocks his car with the remote. Clint grabs ahold of the door handle and throws it open.

"Steve," Natasha pipes, right before everyone enters the car.

"Yes," Steve responds, stopping mid step on his way to the driver's side.

"Could we ride with the windows down in case . . .," she asks, jerking her head towards Clint who was halfway inside the vehicle.

"Of course," Steve says, nodding his head in understanding. Nat gives him a small smile of thanks.

Clint climbs the rest of the way into the car. Natasha waits until Clint is fully seated before climbing into the car and settling herself next to him. Thor enters next and sits behind the driver's chair, where Steve has already situated himself. Bruce climbs in last and settles behind the passenger's side next to Thor. When Bruce is situated, Tony shuts the door and slides into shotgun next to Steve. The blond starts the car and places his seatbelt on, motioning for the team to do the same.

"Everyone ready?" Steve asks. The team chirp yes in unison. The blond rolls down the windows, much to everyone's relief, and locks the doors. He carefully backs out of his parking spot and places the car in drive. He barely pulls out of the garage when Natasha exclaims: "Clint, did you just—"

"I will not let you shame me."

Tony resists the urge to face palm. He slides on his sunglasses and takes a deep breath. This is going to be a long drive.

* * *

Steve pulls into the Costco parking lot and shuts off the Sedona. Thankfully the ride over wasn't horrible and had minimal farting. Tony makes a mental note to remember to clear out the common room's fridge at the end of the week. The team piles out of the car and make their way towards the store. A cool breeze suddenly moves through the area, causing Tony to shiver and instinctively tug Steve's jacket closer to his form. He silently chides himself for wearing the item, but is also glad that Steve didn't take the jacket back. It still smells like the blond.

As the team approach the front doors, Tony notices something weird. The building is completely dark, the automatic entrance is sealed tight and there are two female employees clad in their uniforms, standing behind the door. The woman standing on the left is short with pitch-black hair and pale skin. The other woman is tall and has light blond hair and tanned skin. Tony can't tell if her tan is real or not. Both women look terrified and the engineer assumes they're new. The group pauses in front of the doors and exchange glances with the employees.

"I didn't know you guys were closed today," Bruce wonders aloud.

"Oh, we're open, but we're not allowed to let you in," the dark haired woman, whose nametag says "Melanie", explains before being elbowed by the blond woman.

Tony gives the women a confused look. "But, we didn't break anything," he protests.

"Well . . ."

"Clint, what the fuck did you do?" The engineer demands.

The archer shies away from Tony's glare and scrunches his face up with shame. He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. "It's a funny story, see me and Nat were—"

"Oh no," Natasha says. "Don't you drag me into this."

"But you were there," Clint protests. "And if I'm remembering correctly, you're the reason why I lost control of the cart in the first place."

"Your memory is failing you, Clint, you will not blame what happened on me," Natasha quips.

"I'm not fully blaming you, I'm giving you partial responsibility—"

"Will someone please just explain what happened?" Tony demands, crossing his arms, and fixing both assassin's with a steady glare. Natasha narrows her eyes, challenging the billionaire, but he doesn't back down. As scary as Tony finds the redhead, the sooner this problem is solved the better.

Clint lets out another nervous laugh. "You see it all started when Natasha and I were by electronics and she—"

"Don't," the female assassin warns.

"—tried to jump out of the cart while I was running at full speed and pushing her . . . and . . . she slipped on some silly putty I'd found—"

"Again: Why did you take the silly putty out of its container and just throw it in the cart? You make no sense."

"—And she fell out of the cart, right, and she tried to balance herself, but instead she rolled into the store's storage facility and knocked into a television stand and well . . . we all know how the domino effect works."

Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't remember hearing any crashing, but from what Pepper's told him, storage rooms are usually sound proof. Plus, he was also focused on Steve and oblivious to the actions of others around him. "What else happened?"

"After that, we bolted. We managed to find another cart and pulled random items off the selves, trying to fill both carts up. That's why I grabbed the television in the first place," Clint answers. "Then, we met up with you guys. We thought we could, you know, keep it hidden, but—"

"Clint just so happened to forget about the security cameras," Natasha interrupts.

"Like I said, you have partial responsibility for this mess—"

"Like hell I do," Natasha answers, sharply. Her body goes tense as though she's rearing for a fight.

"Guys," Steve warns authority and power creeping into his voice, leading to Natasha immediately relaxing her muscles and Clint to stop speaking. Tony likes to call this the "Cap tone."

The genius sighs, irritation coursing through him. Is this what his life has become? Is he never going to have a normal outing again? "How much is this going to cost me?" he asks, addressing this question to the employees.

"Around fourteen thousand dollars," the blond, Tiffany, explains sounding chipper. The engineer would sound chipper too if he was going to be paid back fourteen thousand dollars in damages.

Clint cringes and Tony sighs again. "Just bill me," he says, turning on his heel and walking away from the store with the team following behind him.

When the team reaches the car, Clint shifts awkwardly on his feet. "So . . . are you mad at Natasha?"

"Now, wait a minute," the redhead begins, anger seeping into her voice.

"I'm not mad, just . . . annoyed," Tony shrugs. "It's not like I can't afford to pay, it's just a hassle. But, nothing that Pepper can't handle," he explains before climbing into the car.

After everyone settles into the car in the same seating arrangement as before, Bruce asks, "Well, since we can't go to Costco at the moment, should we try Best Buy? I mean, technically you can get a television almost anywhere."

Tony thinks for a moment. "Yeah, let's go and see what they've got," he says while Steve starts the Sedona and puts it in gear. "Oh and you two," he says, addressing Clint and Natasha. "Try not to break anything."

* * *

"Tony—?"

"Holy fucking—!" Tony exclaims. He drops his tools and whirls around, both hands on his arc reactor and his eyes wide. "Steve! You scared the shit out of me!"

Steve holds his hands up, looking amused. "I'm sorry?"

"No, you're not, you punk," Tony says, his voice laced with amusement. "So, what brings you to my humble lab? Don't you have a kitten in a tree that needs rescuing or something?"

"Har-har, very funny," Steve deadpans. He sidesteps Dummy, who is sweeping up some debris into a little dustpan and approaches Tony's workbench. "No one's seen you since we got the new television and I just wanted to make sure you didn't die."

"Aw, you were worried over little old me?" Tony teases with his trademark smirk.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Hardly," he tries deadpanning again, but the fond look in his blue eyes doesn't escape the brunet. "How long have you been down here?"

Tony shrugs. "I don't know like . . . twelve . . . maybe fourteen hours?"

"_Approximately, seventy-three hours, and counting," _JARVIS inputs.

"What?"

"Really? It's been that long?"

Steve huffs. "Tony, it's not good for you to keep doing this."

"I appreciate your concern, Capsicle, but I've been doing this for years! I'm fine."

"When's the last time you ate?"

Tony thinks for a moment, and then shrugs.

"You don't remember, do you?" At Tony's nod, Steve rolls his eyes. "You're coming with me and we're going to get some real food in you and then, you're going to bed."

"But, I'm on the verge of something big! It will revolutionize life as we know it!"

"And it will still be here tomorrow. Come on, Tony."

The genius wants to continue arguing, but judging from Steve's stubborn glare, Tony is going upstairs whether he wants to or not. He sighs and reluctantly tells JARVIS to save everything and then shut down the lab. Steve turns on his heel and walks out of the lab with Tony reluctantly following. The engineer is so consumed with thoughts of his project, he doesn't realize that Steve stopped walking until he runs smack into the man's back. Tony stumbles backward a few paces and rubs his nose. The soldier turns slightly, his mouth twisted in an amused grin. "You okay?"

Tony huffs and waves him off. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." He walks around Steve and enters the kitchen, heading for the fridge.

"There's some leftover Chinese, if you want it," Steve says.

Tony hums and pulls out the containers. He sets them on the counter and grabs a paper plate. He shovels a hearty amount of food onto the plate before popping it in microwave and placing the containers back in the fridge. The billionaire hops onto the island counter and looks at Steve who is fiddling around with the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making tea," Steve answers, chuckling when Tony wrinkles his nose. "I know it's not your forte, but I'd like for you to sleep tonight."

Tony sighs and Steve laughs. Silence falls over the pair until Tony speaks again. "Hey, let's watch a movie."

"Alright. What movie?"

Tony thinks for a moment. "Have you seen Dirty Dancing yet?"

Steve throws Tony a confused look, which answers his question. "Guess what we're watching, Rogers?"

The soldier snorts and turns back to the kettle, pulling out two mugs and setting them down on the counter.

The microwave beeps and Tony eagerly hops off the counter. He opens the device and pulls his food out. Grabbing a fork and a napkin, Tony walks out of the kitchen and sets down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Steve to join him. "JARVIS, load up Dirty Dancing." He says, crossing his legs and setting the food on his lap.

As JARVIS is loading the movie, Steve walks out with two piping hot mugs of green tea. He sets one mug on the coffee table in front of Tony and cradles the other in his large hands. The soldier sits on Tony's left, close enough to touch (and oh, does Tony want to touch). The genius shovels a forkful of food into his mouth as the movie begins playing, not missing Steve's amused look at Tony's enthusiastic eating. In the engineer's defense, he's always hungrier than he originally thinks.

Tony finishes his meal just as Billy is inviting Baby to the secret staff party. The genius sets his plate on the table and grabs his mug, before settling back down on the couch and taking a few sips. Tony turns to the side and sees Steve eagerly watching the movie, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. He smiles at Steve's joy, before a slow grin crawls over his face with the formation of an idea. He leans to the left and presses himself against Steve's side. His grin widens and stomach flutters when he feels the blond's arm wrap around his form. The brunet curls against Steve's side and rests his head against the other's chest, smiling fondly when he feels careful fingers running through his hair. Carefully cradling his mug so he doesn't spill, Tony takes another sip and turns his attention back to the movie.

Hours later, Tony's phone rings startling the engineer from his slumber. He groans and gropes around for his phone. Grabbing the device, he accepts the call. "What," he answers voice rough with sleep and laced with annoyance.

"Stark? It's Coulson. We have a problem."

Tony glances at his alarm clock. That's odd. Didn't he fall asleep on the couch with Steve? How did he get to his room? "It's four o clock in the morning and I was actually sleeping for once. Can't this wait?"

"If the problem could wait, I wouldn't be calling you at this hour, now would I?"

"Alright, sassy pants, it looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"The same could be said for you, now shut up and listen. The faster we deal with this, the faster we can all go back to sleep."

Tony rolls his eyes. "I'm listening."

"It's Loki," Coulson says, his voice grave. "He's out."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know how I feel about this chapter because I was halfway through writing it when I had to leave. Idk it might just be me, but it sounds off. But, at least we've finally hit the main plot now yay! :) Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going out of town again tomorrow and I wanted to make sure I posted this before I left. :P This chapter is so long that I had to split it into two :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"What?" Tony exclaims. He scrambles out of bed and rushes to change. He strips off his pants and grabs a new pair off the floor. He sniffs the pants and cringes. They smell musty, but they'll have to do. "I thought Loki was locked up in Asgard, you know, permanently."

"We'd thought so too. Apparently the definition of permanently has changed," Coulson responds in a bitter tone. Tony can hear mechanical noises in the background and assumes that the Agent is preparing his jet for flight.

"Any idea on how he may have broken out?" The engineer asks as he struggles to put on his pants one handed.

"No clue, but the faster we detain him for questioning the better. Shield has pinpointed his location to Harlem. Now, hurry up and get your asses to West 125th Street. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can," Coulson says before hanging up.

The engineer is about to discard his phone when it rings again. "Hello," he answers hastily.

"One more thing," Coulson says. "Make sure you keep an eye on Doctor Banner. I don't want a repeat of 2008." The Agent hangs up again.

Tony gives his phone a confused look before throwing it on his bed and fastening his pants. He quickly sheds his shirt, and pulls on an old black AC/DC t-shirt and sprints to the elevator. "Jarvis, have a suit ready on the iron man landing pad pronto."

"_Of course sir,"_ JARVIS responds. The elevator doors opens and Tony rushes inside. The device automatically takes Tony down to the common area. When the team had first moved in, one of the few things they agreed on is that if there is ever an emergency, they are to meet in the common room, form some sort of plan, and then leave.

The genius arrives moments later and rushes over to meet the team, who are all clad in their respective uniforms minus Bruce who is still Bruce sized. Tony joins the others, meeting Cap's eye and giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Alright, looks like everyone's here," Cap announces, adjusting his shield, which he has secured over his left arm.

Clint snorts. "Did you get lost or something Stark?" he asks, toying with the bow in his hands.

"Not now, bird brain," Tony responds before turning his attention to Steve. "What's the plan, Cap?"

"Tony and Thor, you two will fly ahead and hold Loki back for as long as you can until the rest of us arrive. Remember Loki is to be detained alive," Steve explains, glancing over everyone.

"Or . . ." Clint trails off, tone sounding both hopeful and bitter. Tony's surprised that the Hawk still holds some resentment over Loki, then again the billionaire would be pissed too if someone took over his conscious and used him like a puppet. The archer still probably thinks that everything that transpired over a year ago is somehow his fault. He idly wonders if Clint realizes that the only person blaming him is himself. And if that doesn't sound hypocritical, than Tony doesn't know what does.

"Alive," Thor repeats voice low and dangerous.

"Right," Clint responds sounding small. "Alive . . ."

"Alright team. Keep your comms on and stay safe. Don't put yourselves in any more danger than you have to," Cap says, meeting Tony's eyes as he recites that last sentence. Tony gulps and nods his head once. The billionaire won't make any promises, but he'll try—for Steve. "Avengers move out."

The team spilt up. Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Clint head for the elevator, which will take them to the tower's underground garage. Tony runs to the floor to ceiling glass windows. He reaches the glass door that will lead him to his iron man landing pad (where one of his suits is already assembled in a standing position and waiting on the edge) and throws the door open, darting outside with Thor hot on his heels. The engineer aims for his suit while Thor swings his hammer and takes off into the night sky, heading for Loki's position.

As Tony approaches the suit, the back of the armor opens, and the genius steps inside. The metal closes around Tony's body and the suit comes online, various screens showing Loki's coordinates, the locations and health status of the other Avengers, weather, the armor's status, Coulson's position (his ETA is roughly forty minutes), etc. appear in front of the engineer's eyes.

"_Sir, the suit is prepped and prepared for any magic that Loki may be unveiling in the battle,"_ JARVIS says over his and Tony's private comm.

"Excellent. Let's get this show on the road," Tony declares. He diverts some power to his thrusters and takes off into the sky heading for Harlem. Through the faceplate, he can see Loki's destruction from a distance: large fires that burn brighter than the sun and thick, black smoke rising into the sky. He can hear explosions that clap louder than thunder and the suit is picking up the screams from the civilians, who are caught in the middle of Loki's fit.

Tony continues his scan of the area. After a few moments, he turns to his right and scowls. Switching to the team comm, he says, "And if you look to your right, you'll see Costco aka Tony Stark will never shop there again."

"Hi Costco," Clint chirps.

Natasha sighs. "Clint, you're an idiot."

"Iron Man, what's your ETA?" Cap asks.

"Three minutes give or take," Tony says, flying out of the way to avoid a stray lightning strike. "Looks like Thor's already stirring up some trouble. And to think he started without us."

Not long after those words are spoken everyone arrives on scene to see Thor and Loki locked in battle, shouting war cries and adding to the destruction. Tony flies down to join up the rest of the team. When it comes to Loki, many times it's best to let Thor handle the situation. The genius lands next to Cap's motorcycle as Natasha parks next to him in her black Mercedes-Benz. Tony pauses. Widow is the only person he knows who would willingly drive an expensive ass car into battle. He recalls the woman once saying, _"Arrive in style, or don't arrive at all."_

Bruce climbs off the back of Steve's bike, taking his helmet off and placing it on the seat. He walks forwards a few steps and glances around the area. "Hey, does this place look familiar to any of you?"

A loud explosion resonates throughout the area, knocking Bruce off his feet. Tony catches the man by his elbow and helps him keep his balance. "Uh, Bruce, I think we could use the Hulk right about now," he says, steadying the man.

"Brother!" Thor shouts over the explosions Loki is causing. "Cease this madness at once!"

"You think this is madness, dear Thor?" Loki sneers, his eyes blazing. "Then, you haven't seen anything yet." Light forms around Loki's fists and he launches it towards Thor, hitting the man square in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Stark, give me a lift," Hawkeye says. "There's a perfect spot on the building that Thor was hovering next to."

Tony waddles over to where the archer is standing and grabs the man by the back of the shirt. "Going up," he warns before taking off into the sky. He drops the Hawk on the roof of the tan building he requested. He glances briefly at the ground and sees Bruce transforming. Good. Based on the amount of damage Loki has already caused, this fight needs to stop as soon as possible. "Any civilians in the immediate area?"

"As far as we know, they're all evacuated. Widow and I are on the lookout for any stragglers," Cap responds. "Can you see a way to get past Loki's defenses?"

"Working on it," Tony responds. "JARVIS?"

"_Beginning scan of Loki Laufeyson,"_ JARVIS responds.

A lightning bolt strikes from a distance and hits Loki directly. The mage brushes off the attack like nothing happened. Thor flies over and hovers next to Tony, muscles tense and pulsing, face calm and eyes filled with rage.

"Thor," Tony begins. "Do you have any idea to get past Loki's defenses? Or what he may be up to exactly?"

"Nay, Man of Iron," Thor responds, gravely, his electric blue eyes fixed on his brother. "Loki is a powerful sorcerer and a formidable opponent. I was never as skilled in the art of magic as my brother is so I do not know how to subdue him. As for his plans, I do not know the answer. Loki does whatever he pleases, forgoing all consequences."

"Guys," Natasha calls, a hint of worry slipping into her voice. "I think we've got an even bigger problem."

Everyone turns and sees an orange glow surrounding Loki, his lips moving in a wordless chant. Hundreds of energy balls appear around the neighborhood and slowly transform. These creatures are wolf like, fur as blue as ice and eyes blazing crimson red. The creatures snarl and sneer at the team, baring their teeth like they're preparing for a meal.

"What are those things?" Clint exclaims.

"Ice Wolves from the mountains of Jotunheim," Thor explains. "While these beings are easy foes, they travel in packs of hundreds and are pesky to deal with."

"Great," Tony says blandly.

Loki grins wickedly. "Creatures of the night—attack!" The wolves let out various grunts and howls before lunging at the Avengers.

Hulk lets out a loud roar and barrels down an indeterminate number of wolves. Clint fires off several arrows at the creatures, shattering the beings and keeping them away from his perch. On the ground, Cap and Widow are subduing as many creatures as possible. From the skies, Thor strikes some beings down with lightning and Tony is firing repulsor beams. Loki, being his usually unhelpful self, is attacking the Avengers while they're distracted, sending beams of energy upon the team.

"Thor, we'll take care of these guys. You handle Loki," Cap orders.

"Aye, Captain," Thor answers. He quickly flies over to his brother and bodily tackles the man, grabbing him around the waist and shooting upwards into the atmosphere, taking their fight towards the stars.

"Widow, watch your six," Clint warns.

Tony flies low to the ground and takes out two ice wolves that were creeping towards Natasha from her blind point. He flies over her head and grins at the grateful look she shoots him before returning to the fight. Iron Man uses his gauntlets and physically knocks down a few wolves. He stands next to Cap and fires a repulsor beam at the man, the blast ricocheting off his shield and taking out the ice wolves in the immediate area. Tony exchanges a quick glance with Cap before taking off to the sky, flying towards Clint and taking out roughly ten wolves that were scaling the side of the building where he is perched.

* * *

The battle continues for some time. The Avengers work tirelessly to subdue the wolves so they can aid Thor in his battle with Loki, the sky lighting up with every clash. Luckily, the Hulk is taking out a majority of the wolves. Tony flies around the area, alternating between helping his teammates and keeping the ice wolves contained to the neighborhood. The situation would quickly become ten times worse if one of the wolves managed to escape.

At one point, Hawkeye manages to run out of arrows and relays this information to the rest of the group. He quickly explains that he had more arrows stashed in the trunk of Natasha's car. Tony flies down, firing repulsor's at the ice wolves surrounding the vehicles. The genius quickly opens the trunk and grabs Hawkeye's spare quiver filled with arrows. In addition, he also grabs a few spare arrows that were randomly lying in the trunk, so the archer wouldn't run out so quickly. He closes the trunk and flies to Clint's position, dropping off the quiver and the extra arrows, accepting the man's exclamation of gratitude.

Iron Man continues circling the area and is taking out a cluster of seven or eight wolves when Jarvis' voice sounds through the helmet. _"Sir, the scan of Loki Laufeyson is completed,"_ JARVIS notifies. Several screens pop into the genius's line of sight and he scans the charts and graphs, brow furrowing with each word he reads. His brow furrows deeper when he glances over the images JARVIS brings up.

"Guys, there's something up with Loki's eyes," Tony advises the team.

"Yes, they're very lovely," Hawkeye deadpans, firing an arrow at one of the ice wolves. "But, can we focus on the real problem here."

"I—Can you be serious for two seconds! His eyes are bright blue and his energy signal is different," Tony snaps, eyes rapidly scanning over the windows JARVIS brought up of Loki's condition. "Not only is it stronger, but it appears . . . . warped."

"Man of Iron, are you implicating that my brother is being controlled?" Thor inquires over the comms.

"Like with the Tesseract?" Clint asks, wariness creeping into his voice.

"I don't know for sure, but from the readings I'm getting, that appears to be the case," Iron Man responds. He dodges one of the wolves that lunges at him and fires a repulsor beam at it, watching the creature shatter.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure," Cap adds before letting out a grunt of frustration as one of the wolves latch onto his shield.

A loud explosion sounds from above and a figure crashes down to Earth. On impact, smoke arises from the ground, spreading outwards and sending debris flying everywhere. Knowing that Clint, Hulk, Thor, and Steve are going to be fine, Tony flies low to the ground seeking out Widow. He spots the woman as opponents are surrounding her.

"Widow, hold up your hand," Tony says, watching a gloved hand stick out from a sea of ice blue fur. The engineer quickly wraps a gauntlet-covered hand around Widow's and pulls her out of harm. He quickly flies over to a ditch that the Hulk formed in the middle of the road earlier when he punched the ground, sending out shockwaves to destroy a number of wolves. He lowers the woman into the ditch and covers her body with his armor as waves of debris, dust and smoke wash over them.

After what appears to be a few minutes, the dust settles and debris stops falling. Tony slowly stands as ash and small rubbish fall from his armor. He climbs out of ditch and glances around the immediate area, scanning for threats. He's met with nothing but complete and utter silence. No wolves, no battle cries, no explosions. Nothing. The whole scene reminds Tony of the movie "28 Days Later" and he wouldn't be surprised if hordes of infected appeared and starting attacking.

Hearing movement to his right, Tony turns and sees Natasha climbing out of the ditch. She brushes off her uniform, walking over to Tony and stopping in front of him. She gives him a small upward quirk of her lips. "Thank you," she says, quietly.

The amount of gratitude in her tone nearly floors Tony. The assassin doesn't usually show her emotions so readily, especially in the heat of battle. Maybe she's finally beginning to trust the team more. After all, she did allow Tony to pull her from harm.

"Everyone alright," Cap's voice filters over the comms. Tony can hear a sliver of worry peering into his tone.

"I'm with Iron Man," Widow responds immediately.

"Dude, did ya'll see that?" Clint comes over the microphone, sounding shocked. "That was some shit man."

"What about—" Tony begins, but is interrupted by Hulk roaring. "Never mind."

"Thor, do you copy?" Cap asks. His question is met with silence.

"Thor, buddy, you there?" Hawkeye asks. Nothing.

"Shit," Tony exclaims, immediately taking flight and heading for the direction the figure fell. He reaches the site in no time, seeing Hulk in his peripheral vision. The billionaire glances into the crater and nearly gasps at seeing Thor, strongest warrior in Asgard, lying unmoving in the middle of the pit. Tony lowers himself from the sky and lands next to Thor, immediately kneeling next to his fallen comrade.

"Fuck . . ." Clint says, quietly, having just arrived. He crouches next to Thor's right, opposite of Tony.

The engineer hears movement from behind. Steve and Natasha appear on either side of Iron Man and look down at their friend. Cap places two fingers against Thor's neck. "He's still alive, but he's barely breathing."

"Did you just quote The Script?" Clint asks, flabbergasted.

Steve furrows his eyebrows. "Who?"

Thor groans, pulling everyone away from the conversation. The warrior opens his eyes and glances at the team. "My friends . . ." he begins, trailing off.

"Hey, buddy. Take it easy," Tony says. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Speaking of nasty, where's Loki?" Clint asks, looking around. He loads an arrow into his bow, expression dangerous.

A low, evil chuckle resonates throughout the area. Loki descends from the heavens with two ice wolves the size of cutaway buses flanking him on either side. Triumph is written on his features. "Look at you," he speaks, calmly, a cocky air surrounding his presence. Clint aims an arrow at Loki's head, his entire body tense. "Broken, exhausted, still trying to fight . . ."

The villain chuckles, low and deep, like he's already won. "Your _precious Thor_ has fallen. You mortals have no chance against my might." One of the ice wolves next to him snarls and bares its teeth.

"It's like I told you before, tin head," Iron Man says, voice filled with determination. He stands from his crouching position next to Thor, challenging the cocky God. "Even if we can't save the world, we'll avenge it."

"Oh?" Loki responds, a curious look befalling his features. "But, who's going to avenge you?" The sorcerer's features harden. "I am a God, you insolent fool! You have no hope of defeating me—"

A laser knocks into Loki's back, cutting of the sorcerer's speech and knocking him out of the sky. A light gray fighter jet, shaped like one's the air force would use, is hovering in the airspace that Loki was previously occupying. "You guys had one job," a new voice says over the comms.

Fucking Coulson. "Took you long enough," Tony answers.

"What did you stop to smell the roses on your way?" Hawkeye quips.

"Yes, and they were beautiful," Coulson deadpans.

"Enough small talk," Widow declares, bringing everyone back to the situation at hand. "Loki's going to be much harder to deal with now that's he's angry. Cap? Plan?"

Cap quickly scans the scene before saying, "There's still two wolves left. Hawkeye, you'll join Widow and myself and take them down. Hulk, Iron Man, you handle Loki. Coulson, you provide air support to anyone who needs it. Thor?" he says, addressing his comrade. The Asgardian is sitting on the ground in an upright position, looking between his teammates. "Can you fight?"

"Aye," Thor says with a nod of his head. He rises to his feet and gives Cap a determined look, Mjolnir clutched tight in his right fist.

"Then, you'll join the others in brining Loki in," Cap says.

"Alive?" Thor questions.

"Alive," Cap confirms with a nod.

The air crackles with energy and the Avengers turn and see Loki hovering above the ground with a murderous look on his features. "Rip them to shreds," he demands, voice low and dangerous. Both wolves howl and lunge into battle.

Coulson immediately fires consecutive laser beams at one of the wolves, while Cap tosses his shield at the other. Hulk launches himself at Loki, only to phase through the other man. The green man grabs ahold of the roof of a nearby building to prevent himself from falling.

"Clones," Thor says, standing up and placing himself next to Tony. Dozens of laughing Loki clones appear in the sky.

"How do we know which one is real?" Tony asks.

Thor wordlessly raises Mjolnir to the sky calling cumulonimbus incus clouds to the battle. Thunder rumbles for a few seconds before lightning strikes the clone, causing all to fade and exposing the real Loki.

The villain quickly recovers from the attack, face twisted in rage. "You'll pay for this brother." Loki launches himself at the two men on the ground. Thor swings his hammer and flies into the sky, Tony following quickly.

* * *

Thor, Tony, and Hulk (with the occasional air support from Coulson) have been locked in a stalemate with Loki for what seems like hours. In between blows, Tony sees Loki eyeing the three Avengers on the ground, who are busy taking down the final Ice Wolf. The engineer gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. Before he can say anything, Loki unleashes a shockwave that blasts Thor, Hulk and Iron Man backwards.

Tony crashes into a building and groans at the impact. A screen flashes in Tony's vision showing that the suit has taken thirty percent damage from this attack. He watches Loki cup his hands together, mouth moving in a chant. A large fireball appears between Loki's fingers and he grins evilly, glancing between the ball of fire and Tony's comrades.

The engineer realizes with horror what Loki is about to do, right as the villain launches the fireball at his unaware teammates. Tony struggles, getting the suit to move and launches himself from the wall. "JARVIS! Divert main power to the thrusters, now!" JARVIS wordlessly complies and Tony flies rapidly to his teammates. Knowing there's no time to warn the others, Tony places himself between the fireball and his teammates, taking the entire impact.

Tony screams as the suit quickly overheats. Even though the inside of the suit is fireproof, this is no ordinary fire. He can feel the burning metal pressing against every crevice of his body, burning his flesh and causing more screams to erupt from his lips. He faintly hears the thud of his armor hitting the ground, indistinguishable voices shouting his name and roaring, but he's not sure. Tony stops shouting, feeling numb—like his life is being drained from him. After everything he's been through, this is how he's going to die. Ironic, isn't it?

Suddenly, Tony's faceplate is being lifted and the worried faces of his teammates (minus Hulk) appear in his line of vision. Even Coulson was present—when did he not only land, but migrate from his jet to here? Tony turns his head to the right and looks at Steve. His mask is pushed back, exposing his worried blue eyes and ruffled blond hair glowing in the early morning sun, making it look as if the man has a halo.

Steve flushes a slight pink and Natasha scoffs. Did he say that aloud?

"He's fine," the female assassin declares, before muttering under her breath. The utter relief in her tone doesn't escape the billionaire and he mentally smiles.

He meets Steve's eyes again, noting the fondness and relief in the other man's orbs. He tries to raise his hand to press it against Steve's cheek, but his amour groans in protest. "Alright, JAR, how bad am I?"

"_Sir, there are no physical injuries to report. The armor took the brunt of the damage. I am speaking to you now through the suits reserve power."_

"What? How? It felt—I was—"

"If I may, Man of Iron," Thor interrupts voice gentle and soothing. "It appears that even in my brother's unusual state, he did not wish to bring harm to your being. After all, he did make a promise to me and he is trying wholeheartedly to recover."

"But, it's Loki," Clint says, still unbelieving.

"Even the most cold-hearted of foes can change their ways, if they are allowed the opportunity," Thor responds, continuing to use that gentle tone.

"So, it was just an illusion?" Tony questions. His brow furrows as he tries to understand the situation.

"Aye," Thor confirms.

Before Tony can respond, the Hulk approaches the rest of the team carrying Loki in one of his giant hands. He sets the God on the ground in front of the others. Thor immediately goes to his brother's side, kneeling next to the man and placing a comforting hand against his shoulder. Tony sees the blond haired warrior furrow is brow in confusion, as though Loki rarely, if ever, accepts any form of comforting.

"Puny God has something he wants to say," Hulk declares.

Steve helps Tony into a sitting position keeping one hand firmly clasped against the back of Tony's armor. One glance is all it takes to know that something has changed within Loki. Not only have is eyes returned to their normal shade, but his aura is different. Calming, yet powerful. Something definitely happened to the God, and the billionaire is hoping he'll give them some answers.

Loki glances at each of the Avengers. "I was compromised," he says simply.

"By who?" Coulson inquires immediately.

"I don't know," Loki admits. He sways to the right before catching himself. "My memory is a bit fuzzy."

"What do you remember, brother?" Thor asks gently.

"The last thing I remember was sitting in my cell and I was hit over the head and . . ." the raven-haired man furrows his brow. "When I came to just now, I saw the green man standing over me."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

Loki sways to the side again before jerking upright. "The person who used me is evil—pure evil. I have never seen an aura so dastardly before and I was involved with Thanos." A grave expression crosses Loki's features. "Something big is coming. And I hope you Avengers are ready for it." After those words were spoken, Loki's eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls forward.

Thor immediately catches his brother and cradles him against his chest. He places two fingers against Loki's neck and sighs with relief. "He's unconscious," Thor announces.

"I wonder what he could have meant," Steve wonders aloud. "Who's coming and what do they want?"

"I think that is a question that only Loki will be able to answer in time," Thor declares, not taking is eyes away from the man in his arms.

"Thor, let's bring Loki back to Shield so he can recuperate. Maybe one of our psychologists can help him figure out who was controlling him," Coulson offers.

Thor gives the man a wary look, not fully trusting Shield, but ultimately nods his agreement. He stands, cradling his brother against his chest.

The Agent turns to the rest of the Avengers. "In the meantime, the rest of you return to base and get some rest. I'll call if we find out anything." Coulson quickly glances at everyone before turning to walk towards his jet.

"Wait, Coulson," Steve pipes up right before the man walks off.

The Agent turns around immediately. "Yes, Captain?"

"Thanks for showing up," Steve says, voices filled with gratitude. "You were a real asset to our victory today."

Surprise flashes over Coulson's features before he collects himself. "It was . . ." he clears his throat. "My pleasure to be of service, Captain."

"Dude, I think you broke him," Clint whispers to Steve.

Coulson gives the team one last look before heading for his jet, with Thor in tow carrying the unconscious Loki.

"Hey, soldier, wanna help me up?" Tony asks, looking at the blond. His arm is still wrapped around the armor and Tony wishes he could feel the warmth that Steve radiates.

"Huh? Oh of course," Steve responds. He uncoils his arm from around Tony's back before standing. The blond holds out his hands and Tony grabs on, letting Steve help him into an upright position. The armor groans in protest, but stays firmly attached to Tony's body.

"You okay?" Tony asks Steve, regretfully letting go of the other's hands.

"I should be asking you that," is the response.

"I'm fine. The armor took all of the damage. It kinda sucks though—this was one of my favorite suits."

Steve snorts. "Please for the sake of my sanity, don't do something like that again. You had me worried, you big fool."

"But, I'm_ your_ big fool, right?"

A surprised look crosses Steve's features before fondness returns to his eyes. "Yeah, my big fool," the soldier responds, giving Tony a warm smile that the brunet can't help but return.

"YOOOOO Bru-_cey_! I didn't know you were packing!"

"_Clint, shut the fuck up!"_

Steve and Tony turn their heads and see that, not only has the rest of the group migrated away from them, but Hulk has transformed back into Bruce. The scientist is standing in the middle of the road, naked and embarrassed trying to cover himself up. Clint isn't helping. Natasha rolls her eyes and walks away from the men, heading for her car.

Tony picks his faceplate from the ground, while Steve grabs his shield. The brunet may or not have checked out the _very fine_ ass presented to him. The pair make their way over to Clint and Bruce, Steve handing the latter his shield when they arrive. The scientist gives the blond a grateful look and uses the item to cover his front.

Clint frowns. "You guys are no fun."

"That's because you're embarrassing the poor man," Natasha says as soon as she's within the guys' earshot. She stands next to Bruce and holds out a pair of black slacks to him. "Here Doctor Banner, I figured you could use these after the fight."

Bruce accepts the pants with a warm smile. Steve takes his shield back from Bruce and holds it in front of the man while he changes.

"Good?" Steve asks after a minute.

"Good. Thanks Cap," the scientists responds with a smile. Steve nods in response, securing his shield over his arm.

"So, home?" Clint asks.

"Home," Tony confirms. "JARVIS, how am I looking on power?"

"_Sir, there is enough reserve power for you to make one flight. My calculations confirm that you will make it back to Stark Tower with five percent of power to spare." _

"Excellent," Tony responds. He looks at the team. "See you at home?"

"See you there," Steve agrees.

Tony smiles to himself and reattaches the faceplate to his helmet. The suit immediately comes online and Tony scans the screens in front of him. "JARVIS, take me home."

"_Very well,"_ JARVIS responds. The thrusters come online and immediately launch Tony into the sky.

* * *

The billionaire arrives at Stark Tower after a short flight. He lands on the Iron Man landing pad, walking towards the common area, mechanical arms stripping the suit from his body with every step. When he arrives inside the building, Tony immediately heads for the elevator, calling the device to his location and taking it to his floor.

The genius heads for his room and enters, immediately sheading his shirt, dropping it in the hamper, and wandering into the bathroom. He walks over to his Jacuzzi/bathtub and turns on the water watching it flow into the tub. He sticks his hand under the water and waits until it warms before plugging the drain. The billionaire wanders into his room and checks his pockets, making sure he didn't leave anything inside. He sheds his pants and underwear before discarding those items in the hamper. Tony grabs one of his many Stark Pads and walks back into the bathroom just as JARVIS begins speaking over the intercom.

"_Sir, Miss Potts knows of the battle and is on her way."_

Tony freezes. "Shit."

* * *

**A/N: This is the first time I've written an action scene and I hope I did alright. Regardless, I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tony sits next to his bathtub and turns the water off, shivering as the cold marble of the tub caresses his bare skin. He sets his Stark Pad next to the tub on a shelf he had installed after nearly electrocuting himself in what he refers to as "The Blow Dryer Incident." The genius stands and sticks his big toe into the water before sliding down, groaning at the feeling of the warm water on his sore skin.

The engineer sits at the bottom of the tub and leans against the tile wall, relaxing his muscles and sighing contently. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath thinking over the last few hours . . .

Discounting today, there's been no trouble from the dark haired man since he left with Thor for Asgard over a year ago. It's weird, but maybe Thor's right? Maybe the God is willing to change himself. In addition, who could be powerful enough to control Loki? The man isn't an easy enemy to outsmart and Tony knows that first hand. Loki said that something big was coming . . . but what?

"_Sir." _Jarvis waits a beat._ "Sir!" _

Tony jerks, causing water to slosh out of the tub. He opens his eyes—when did he close them for that matter?—and blinks rapidly, glancing around his bathroom.

"_Sorry to disturb you, sir, but your heart rate was lowering and you were beginning to enter slumber."_

The billionaire's eyes widen. "Thanks JAR. I think it's time for a nap now." Tony climbs out of the water and pulls the plug, allowing the liquid to drain. He grabs a large, fluffy red towel from the rack next to the tub and pats his body dry before working on his hair. In the middle of drying his hair, Tony swears. "Oh shit. Hey Jar, can you let Steve know that I made here alright?"

"_Certainly sir." _

Tony walks into his room, tossing his towel onto the bed. He picks up his phone and moves it to the nightstand before crawling underneath his covers, not bothering to clothe himself. The billionaire lies on his side and gives a satisfied sigh as his mattress sinks to accommodate his figure.

"_Sir, Captain Rogers states that he is glad you made it back alright. He wants to inform you that the team will arrive ten minutes later than scheduled because Master Barton wants to stop for chimichangas."_

Tony snorts before smiling to himself and closing his eyes. Last night, he fell asleep in Steve's arms and he'd give anything to feel that strong, warm body pressed against his again. He lets out a slow exhale before falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The genius awakens hours later. The sun is high in the sky and there are no annoying birds (or Clint's) chirping outside his window. Tony never felt more satisfied than when he punched birdbrain in the face. He was only able to get twenty minutes of sleep, after five days of no rest, before that asshole woke him up. Steve had made him apologize, but it was worth it. Clint hasn't done it since. He rolls over onto his back, yawns and stretches. He sinks back into the mattress and closes his eyes, willing himself to return to sleep. "JARVIS, would you be a dear . . ."

"_Already begun, sir."_

Tony smiles when he hears the coffee pot he had placed on top of his dresser for his own convenience start up. Pepper thought it was a waste of space, and boy, was she wrong. After a few moments, Tony sighs and reluctantly crawls out of bed. He slowly walks over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxers before pulling them on. He goes to his closet next and pulls out a black tank top and his favorite pair of gray sweatpants. The billionaire dresses, smelling the rich aura of freshly brewed coffee.

"Hey JARVIS, where's my suit," he asks as he moves back to the dresser and switches off the coffee pot.

"_The Iron Man armor that was damaged in this morning's battle is waiting on your usual table in your lab. Shall I have the proper equipment for repairs waiting for you as well?" _

"Go for it. Just make sure that Dummy doesn't knock anything over."

"_I shall do my best, sir."_

Tony grabs the coffee pot handle and pours a generous amount into his mug. Placing the pot where it belongs, he takes a hearty sip of his coffee, sighing as the liquid warms his body. He slips his feet into an old pair of sneakers, grabs his phone and heads for the elevator, calling the device to his floor and having it take him downstairs.

The elevator doors open and Tony walks into the complete silence of the common room, which is unusual seeing as Clint lives here. The genius wanders into the kitchen deciding to make himself breakfast consisting of toast and a few of those plumcots that Steve introduced to him.

The engineer walks over to the breadbox, which is resting on the counter next to the fridge. He sets his coffee mug on the counter and opens the box, pulling out two slices of whole wheat bread (which Steve insists is _so_ much better than white bread) before popping them into the toaster. He opens the fridge and grabs two plumcots, peeling off the stickers and quickly washing the fruits off under the tap. He takes a bite from one and sets the other on a paper towel.

Tony glances around the area again before sighing, curiosity clinging to him. "JARVIS, where is everyone?"

The response is immediate. _"Mistress Romanov and Doctor Banner are asleep on their respective floors. Master Thor and Master Barton are at Shield Headquarters, and Captain Rogers left minutes before you awoke saying he wanted to check on an old friend."_

Tony's betting that he's going to check on Maxie. There's a donut ship in Harlem that the woman adores and visits every morning. Even though the battle was early enough, he still hopes that she wasn't around. The genius makes a mental note to stop by _Kristyn's_ soon just to make sure she's alright. "Thanks JAR," he responds as his toast pops out of the toaster. Tony grabs a paper plate and places the toast and the plumcots onto it. He also grabs and paper towel and his coffee cup and walks down the stairs to his lab.

He reaches the door and punches in the code for his lab. He walks inside his workspace, and is greeted by Dummy, who chirps happily from the corner. He hears the robot roll towards him before running into a table. Tony rolls his eyes fondly, and walks over to one of his tables where his suit is waiting in pieces. The engineer sets down his breakfast and picks up his helmet, glancing over it with a serious expression. He sets the helmet down and takes a bite of his toast.

"_Sir, I want to make you aware that Miss Potts has landed JFK International Airport and should arrive at the Tower in approximately forty-five minutes."_

Tony sighs. He's going to have to deal with Pepper eventually, and he was hoping it would be later. Unfortunately, it can't be helped especially when Pepper is determined to chew him out. "Thanks Jar. Keep me posted."

"_Of course, sir,"_ is the response.

The engineer sighs, looking down at his damaged armor and takes another bite of his toast. He has a lot of work to do.

* * *

Tony is so absorbed in working on his suit that he barely hears his phone going off. He turns his welding torch off and pulls the mask off his face. He fishes his phone from his pocket and checks his messages, noticing he has one from Steve. Funny, he didn't know that the all-American boy knew how to text. It reads, _**'I just got off the phone with Fury. He wants us to report to base this evening for a briefing.'**_

The genius responds: _**'Oh great, just how I wanted to spend my night.'**_

'_**You're telling me.'**_

'_**Did he say anything about Loki?'**_

'_**No, but Thor's still at base, and hopefully Loki's starting to remember something.'**_

'_**Speaking of remembering, I didn't know you knew how to text.' **_

'_**I may be from the past and very confused, but I'm not slow. Clint showed me.'**_

The engineer snorts. _**'Thankfully, he didn't teach you that God awful text speech.'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Whre u typ lyke dis n no1 undrstnds wat ur sayin.'**_

'_**. . . I can't understand your accent.'**_

The genius grins and bites his lip. _**'Did you just make a SpongeBob reference?'**_

'_**Yes, Yes I did. That weird show is one of the few things that can calm down Bruce when he's angry and by now I've probably seen the entire series.' **_

'_**He sure does love that show.'**_

'_**Hey, you know what they say: never get between a man and his love for a talking sponge.'**_

Tony laughs and smiles down at his phone. He really enjoys talking to Steve. Not only can he be himself around the man, but the blond has the ability to make him forget about everything horrible that's going on and make him focus on the wonderful things in life like cheesecake, Frank Sinatra, and the sound of Steve's carefree laugh when he understands a post forties reference.

'_**You make me so happy,'**_ he types and sends before realizing what he confessed. Tony stares at his phone, horrified and willing the message to return. Moments later, his phone vibrates and he eagerly checks the text.

'_**You make me happy too. So much. You light up my world like nobody else.' **_

The billionaire smiles, his heart beating quickly and stomach fluttering. He reads over the message again before furrowing his brow. _**'Did you just quote One Direction to me?'**_

'_**Yes . . . the song was just on the radio and it's really catchy! I thought it worked.'**_

The genius smiles again. _**'It does, you big dork.'**_

'_**Hey, being a dork never stopped me before.'**_

Tony laughs aloud again and grins. He's about to reply when Steve sends another message.

'_**Hey, are you coming to dinner tonight? Clint's not cooking so it will actually be good.'**_

Tony snorts. Clint's one of those people thinks he's a master chef when in reality he could burn cereal—and has. _**'Well since the threat of a hospital visit is omitted, I'll be sure to make it. I just have to work on some armor repairs first. Remind me?'**_

'_**Sure. I'll come down and get you when it's ready.'**_

'_**Sounds like a plan. See you soon!'**_

'_**See you.'**_

The engineer sets his phone down, trying and failing to suppress another grin. He likes Steve—he likes him a lot and Tony really needs to make a move before he drives himself insane. Unfortunately, there's never been a good time. Okay, that's a lie, but every time something is about to happen between them, there's some kind of interruption. Tony doesn't know about anyone else, but he really wants to kiss Steve.

Tony turns back to his tools and the damaged armor. Before he can even think about getting back to work, JARVIS urgently states:

"_Sir, Miss Potts is in the tower and—"_

"Tony!"

The genius looks up and sees Pepper standing in the doorway, features twisted with fury. Her clipboard is clutched so tightly in her hand that the engineer thinks the wood might snap. The joy slips off Tony's face and he braces himself for Pepper's wrath.

"We need to talk now," Pepper demands, her face red with anger. She quickly moves to her boss's side and slaps her clipboard down on the table.

Tony doesn't want to deal with this. He wants to work on his equipment. "See, now's not a good time, Pep. I'm in the middle of trying to repair my suit."

"No, you're going to talk with me whether you like it or not," She responds through gritted teeth.

Tony sighs and looks at Pepper with a nonchalant expression, watching as the woman clenches her fists, nails digging into her palms.

"Natasha filled me in, what the hell was that back there?" Pepper asks trying to keep her tone calm. She's failing.

Tony shrugs. "We got control of the situation."

"But you didn't have to throw yourself in the middle of the attack, you could have been killed!" Pepper shrieks, slamming her left fist against the lab table.

"It was either: me throw myself in the way, or watch Clint, Natasha _and Steve_ burn. Did she mention that when she _"filled you in"_?" Tony declares looking directly into Pepper's eyes. He knows he's being cruel, but fuck it. "My suit can withstand any temperature, well almost any temperature, but they would have been ash."

"Do you really have to be so_ reckless_ all the time?"

"Hey, I get results and that's all that matters."

A look of surprise flashes over Pepper's face before twisting into rage. "Anthony Edward Stark, are you out of your _fucking mind_? Results aren't the only thing that matter!" She screams her patience with the other man finally cracking. "You see this is the reason why we didn't work out! You have no regard for the feelings of those around you! Hell, I don't even think you care about yourself! You only care about petty little things like _results_!"

The shock of Pepper's words floods over Tony, his mind going blank and his features neutral. Pepper realizes what she just blurted. The tension and anger drains from her body as she registers Tony's shocked silence. "Tony," she begins guilt washing over her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Get out," he breathes.

"Tony, can we just—"

"Pepper!" Tony snaps, watching the woman flinch. He closes his eyes and balls his hands into a fist. The engineer takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. "Just leave, before I say something that we're both going to regret."

The redhead moves as if she is going to say something else but instead shoots Tony a look of regret before picking up her clipboard and leaving the lab.

Tony sighs and sits heavily in his lab chair. He halfheartedly nudges his tools, before grabbing his screwdriver and throwing it against the wall, starling Dummy. He sits back down onto his chair. He rests his elbows on his knees and places his head in his hands. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of Dummy moving towards him. The genius feels a robotic claw against his shoulder and he lets out a choked sob. "Fucking hell . . ."

* * *

"Tony?" a familiar voice calls quietly.

"Steve?" Tony croaks from the corner, laying on the floor and barely hanging onto consciousness. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? It looks like a war zone in here," Steve asks, referring to the machine parts, broken glass, and various items thrown all about the area.

". . . I'm fine . . ." He hears the soldier's footsteps approach his form and watches the other man kneel next to him out of the corner of his eye . He feels the blond gently removing the broken bottle of scotch from his hand, and setting it off to the side. Tony opens his eyes and winces at the bright light. Unfocused dark brown eyes met blue ones. "How did you . . .?"

"JARVIS."

Tony scoffs. "Figures." He sighs as he starts to sober up. A few bottles aren't enough to get him drunk, just tipsy. "How long have I been down here?"

"A few hours at best. I was going to come down in an hour or so to remind you about dinner, but JARVIS helpfully suggested I should come now."

The billionaire bites his lip and ignores the throbbing at the back of his head. "Help me, up?"

Steve gently helps the other man into a standing position steadying him when he starts swaying. The Captain leads Tony over to one of his lab chairs. He helps the other sit down, watching as the brunet slumps against the table.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" the blond asks crossing his arms.

Tony pauses then sighs. "Pepper and I had a fight."

"I'm sorry."

The genius shakes his head. "Don't be. It isn't your fault."

"I know," the soldier responds. "But, I'm still sorry it happened."

Tony swallows. "Yeah, um, thanks." He pauses. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Steve says a concerned expression on his face. He unfolds his arms and leans against the lab table giving the genius his full attention.

The engineer takes a breath. "You know that Pepper and I used to be a thing right?" Steve nods. "When we broke up after the whole issue in California, she said that we didn't click anymore. I agreed with her. I mean, honestly we were better friends than we were a couple and she was always in more danger as my partner, so . . ."

"So, the break up was mutual?"

Tony nods. "Yeah, it was, or at least that's what I thought up until a few hours ago. She came into the lab and we got into an argument and she says that my recklessness and disregard of others is why she broke up with me." He shakes his head. "I know we broke up months ago, but it pisses me off that she didn't tell me from the get-go! I mean, what, did she think I wouldn't be able to handle the truth?" He sniffles and looks away from the blond. "All she did is confirm what I already knew. I screwed it up, just like I do every relationship." Tony lifts his eyes and looks at Steve. "Am I a bad person?"

"Of course not," Steve responds honestly. Tony snorts. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, whatever."

The soldier sighs. "Have you talked to her since then?"

Tony's shoulders tense giving Steve his answer. "You should call her, Tony."

"I don't want to," the other protests. "Besides, she probably hates me now. I all but threw her out."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you—"

"You don't know that," Tony says suddenly, cutting off the other man. "She hates me, I know she does. What if she wants to quit the company! The entire thing will collapse! Well, not the entire thing but a huge chunk of it will—"

"Tony—"

"And I'll be alone," he continues, ignoring Steve as if he didn't even speak. "Sure, I'll have Rhodey, Happy, you and the rest of the team, but Pepper is Pepper. There's never been a Tony without a Pepper no matter what state our relationship is in, I mean, she's always been there and now she won't be and— I used to call us Pepperony, Steve, and there will be no Pepper to my ony and this is awful and—"

"Tony!" Steve says forcefully, cutting off Tony's babble. "Pepper doesn't hate you and no one is going anywhere." His eyes scan Tony's face searching for some kind of answer. Placing gentle hands on Tony's shoulders, he steps closer to the engineer. "What can I do to make you understand that?"

"Don't leave," Tony answers immediately, his voice laced with fear. The brunet feels a wave of nausea, nervousness, and a hint of embarrassment wash over him.

"I give you my word, that I won't," Steve responds heartfelt.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Tony says in a shaky voice. He gulps, feeling vulnerable, which is something he hasn't experienced in a long time.

"I always keep my word," the Captain says.

His voice is so genuine that, despite his doubts, Tony can't help but believe him. He gulps and takes another shaky breath. The genius places his hands on Steve's chest, before sliding them up and burying his fingers in the blond tresses. "Steve . . ." He shakes his head before tugging the soldier down and bringing their mouths together.

Steve immediately returns the kiss, moving his hands to Tony's waist, and running his hands along the brunet's sides. The shorter man makes a sound of approval before arching upward and pressing harder against Steve's mouth. Steve nibbles at Tony's bottom lip and slips his tongue into the other's mouth, earning a groan from the billionaire. The blond moves his hands from Tony's waist, placing them under his thighs and lifting the other man off the stool. Tony wraps his legs around Steve's waist and grips the others hair tighter.

The soldier sets Tony down on a lab table without breaking their kiss the new angle getting a noise of approval from the brunet. The latter's hands slide from Steve's hair and find their way under the blond's shirt, running his hands over Steve's impressive abs. He tugs the offending garment upward until the soldier breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor somewhere before immediately bringing their lips together again. Tony places his hands on Steve's arms, running his hands along the toned limbs and moaning while Steve's larger and warmer hands make their home on Tony's lower back, occasionally moving to run along his hips and thighs.

The two remain in that position for an undetermined amount of time: licking, kissing, biting, grinding, groping. It feels like hours, it may have only been minutes, but one thing is certain: it feels right.

"_Sir?"_

Tony ignores is AI in favor of licking into Steve's mouth, tasting raspberry tea and something that's just _Steve_. The blond moves his hands from Tony's hips to underneath is tank top, gently running his nails against the engineer's abs causing him to squirm and whine against Steve's lips.

"_Sir!" _

The genius regretfully parts from the kiss, his lips brushing against Steve's with every word. "Not now, JARVIS, I'm busy," Tony answers breathlessly before reattaching their mouths together.

"_Sir, I must insist!"_

Steve pulls away from Tony, looking positively wrecked. His hair disheveled, chest panting, blue eyes blown wide and clouded with lust. Tony is sure he is in a similar state. "It could be important."

Tony detaches his hands from Steve's arms and runs his fingers through the other man's hair, attempting to smooth the blond tresses out. "Babe, nothing is as important as you." He grins at the flush that blooms over Steve's face. "You're so cute."

"Shut up," Steve says, trying to suppress the loving grin that's slowly crossing his features.

"_Sir,"_ JARVIS begins again. _"Director Fury is calling an emergency meeting at the Helicarrier. Attendance is mandatory."_

Steve and Tony exchange a grim look. The billionaire has a sinking feeling that this meeting isn't going to end well. "Alright, JARVIS, tell everyone to suit up and—Clint's back right? If he is, have him fire up the Quinjet. Cap and I will be there shortly."

"_Right away."_

They slowly detangle from each other. Tony hops off the table, and tries to fix his appearance while Steve grabs his shirt and pulls it on. Regardless of their efforts, the others would probably know what they were up to anyway and the brunet could care less. Steve's wonderful and attractive and Tony finally made his move.

The billionaire leads the way out of the lab with Steve in tow. Tony pauses in the doorway before whirling around to face Steve. He grabs the other man's shirt before tugging him into another kiss. The genius pulls away after a few moments and grins at the surprise on Steve's face. "For good luck."

"Right," Steve agrees distracted. "Good luck, right."

Tony lets his hands fall from Steve's shirt. He bites his bottom lip before grabbing Steve's hand and dragging the man upstairs.

* * *

The flight to Shield Headquarters doesn't take long, once everyone managed to assemble. Natasha was late, claiming she had important business to attend to, but Tony suspects that she was finishing her favorite Russian soap opera. Everyone who hadn't changed into their uniforms before meeting were forced to change on the jet, which only has two bathrooms—one for the guys and one for Natasha, who claims that she doesn't want to share her private space with a bunch of smelly men.

Tony completely understands.

Fortunately, the rest of the team were already dressed in their respective uniforms, giving Tony the chance to shamelessly make out with, and grind against a half-naked Steve in that bathroom before Clint banged on the door and said, "Hurry up! I need to let this massive shit out before we get there! I can't properly deal with Fury if I'm backed up!"

That was a definite mood killer.

The Avengers arrive on base moments later, converge with Thor, and hurry to the conference room where Fury and Agent Hill are waiting impatiently. Tony glances around. No Coulson in sight, which is something unusual seeing as Coulson is always there . . . even when he's not wanted.

Fury sighs heavily and places his hands on his hips. "Good, you're all here. Take a seat," he says, gesturing to the table. The team quickly takes their places. Usually they would argue about who sits next to who, but there's a time and place for everything.

"Loki has been completely corporative," Fury begins his voice firm and authoritative. "His claims of being compromised have been verified by experiments conducted with Thor's supervision and Loki's permission, of course." The Director opens his mouth to continue, but is interrupted by the door opening, and Coulson's figure slipping inside.

"You're late, Agent," Fury scolds.

"Sorry, sir. I had to take five showers because I woke up completely covered in lard," Coulson responds, briefly glancing at Clint.

The archer slouches further in his seat and places his fist over his mouth to hide a grin. Tony shakes his head with disbelief. That explains why Barton needed all that lard and why he was at Shield earlier in the afternoon. If the genius had known, he would have bought out Costco's entire supply.

Fury gives Coulson a look of disbelief before shaking his head. "Regardless, now that you're here, we can officially begin."

Coulson nods and takes the seat next to Hill, sharing a quick glance of acknowledgement with the other agent.

Fury clears his throat. "Now, our chief psychologist has been working closely with Loki for the past several hours, and his memory has been returning albeit slowly for a God, according to Thor," he pauses. "Fortunately, we have uncovered the identity of the person controlling Loki though we have not uncovered their motives."

"Well," Clint proclaims impatiently. "Who is it?"

The Director opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off by a thunderous explosion that shakes the entire Helicarrier. "What the—!" he exclaims before another explosion blows out the wall of the conference room, sending the occupants flying to opposite sides.

Tony hits the back wall next to the door and groans, muscles tense and alert. He blinks rapidly trying to remain conscious. He can see a blurry blond heap moving in the corner of his vision and hears a figure slump next to him.

"You alright?" Steve inquires.

"Yeah, of course, I mean who doesn't like getting thrown against walls at eight p.m.?"

Steve snorts and moves to stand before his entire body freezes. A figure steps onto the carrier via the gaping hole in the wall, surrounded by smoke and flames. Tony glances between the foreign person and Steve, the latter's eyes alight with recognition and his mouth falling open. "Cap, you know him?"

"It's Red Skull," he breathes, not taking his eyes off the man. Tony's eyes widen.

Skull scans the room before settling his gaze on Steve. He sneers. "Hello Captain."

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH! Hello plot! So nice to finally see you! XP I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, college starts again in a few weeks and updates will start to become sporadic, as I get deeper into the semester. I will write as much as I can in my spare time and hopefully I'll be able to get ahead in my writing so that I'll have a ton of new content to post when I start updating regularly again. Now that I think of it, I probably should have typed most of the story before I started posting . . . **

**Warnings: blood, gore, and mentions of a panic attack and PTSD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A loud boom resonates throughout the Helicarrier pulling Tony from his shocked state. He registers Clint's groaning, Fury's swearing, the shouting of reinforcements (whether they're Shield agents or the Skull's minions, is unknown to Tony) heading their way, and the sound of Steve's labored breathing beside him. Tony wonders briefly what the Captain must be thinking at seeing his enemy from seventy years ago not only alive, but causing a shit ton of damage. The billionaire chances a glance at Steve and sees nothing but pure rage twisted on the man's face, which is something that Tony never hopes to be on the wrong end of.

The genius turns back to the Skull and notes that the man is glancing around the room with a triumphant smirk on his face. The villain's gaze is drawn to the door as an array of Shield agents enters the room, fully armed with assault rifles and ray guns. Red Skull's smirk widens and he pulls a large weapon off his back that looks eerily similar to the ones Cap found on the Helicarrier last year. He pulls the trigger and opens fire on the agents, watching with gleaming eyes as their bodies disintegrate before him. One of the body's lands near Tony, splattering blood on the engineer's clothing. The brunet can smell the strong odor of burning flesh coming from the corpse and it makes him want to vomit. The chaos is starting to remind him of Afghanistan and—nope, Tony's not going to think about that right now.

Skull cocks the gun once before strutting with purpose towards the door, not bothering to spare a glance at the Avengers scattered around the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony sees Steve stand and moves to do the same, but another shockwave causes him to lose his balance. He would have face planted if not for the blond quickly catching him by the elbows and pulling the brunet to his chest. Tony would have enjoyed this immensely if not for the fact that the entire Helicarrier is deteriorating around them. He can clearly hear the sounds of panic, gunfire, and triumphant warfare coming from the hallway. Skull's minions must be joining in on the carnage. The genius steadies himself on his feet and Steve's arms unwind from around his form.

"Are you alright?" Cap asks voice tight and quiet.

Tony quickly nods his head. "Yeah, Cap, never been better," he says trying to sound indifferent but instead sounding frightened. Tony would have been embarrassed for slipping and showing his fear, but he's starting to think about things that are better off suppressed and it's _Red Skull_ their facing now. Cap had a difficult time defeating him in the past and who _knows_ how powerful he is now.

Steve gives Tony a tight nod. He picks his shield off the ground and places it on his right arm. He moves away from the brunet and goes to check on the rest of the team. Tony decides to follow his example, quickly helping Coulson and Hill to their feet, and accepting their murmurs of thanks. The three quickly move to help Fury stand upright.

"Cap, I'm coming with you," Tony suddenly announces. The brunet sees the soldier hesitate before ultimately nodding. He moves to go join up with the man when Fury's voice stops him.

"What do think you're doing, Stark? From what I understand, you don't have a suit!" Fury exclaims voice nearly drowned out by the next wave of explosions.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with here? I have spares and one of them is on its way!" Tony retorts, vaguely hearing Cap giving the rest of the Avengers orders in the background. Ever since the whole event with the Mandarin in California less than six months ago, Tony has made sure that every suit of armor he's crafted since will come when he calls.

"You're asking for a death wish, Stark."

The brunet feels a hand clasp his shoulder. Steve. "There's more to me than my armor, Fury," he states. "You'd know that if you used me for more than my tech." He gives the patched man once last glance before turning away and following the Captain out of the conference room, pausing only to grab a Glock 26 and some stray ammo that is lying on the floor.

* * *

Tony and Steve quickly make their way through Headquarters, running past agents in various states of shock, pain, and terror. The two also run past a number of lifeless bodies (some are Shield agents and the others are people Tony has never seen before so he's assuming they're with Skull—or were). The smell of death looms in the air and the genius gulps. He feels nauseous listening to the sounds of more explosions, screaming, and distant roaring.

Bruce must have transformed. Good. Tony knows that they need all the help they can get. Not long ago, someone came over the PA system and hurriedly announced that dozens of people had invaded the Helicarrier before being abruptly cut off (Tony doesn't think he'll be able to get the sound of wet, choked gurgles out of his head for a while). Thankfully, the pair haven't run into many of Red Skull's leather jumpsuit wearing allies, but whenever they do, Steve quickly takes care of them.

He pointedly looks away from the floor and decides to focus his gaze on the broad shouldered man in front of him. The Captain's posture is tense and alert, his stride long and purposeful and Tony almost has to break into a run to catch up. The genius can't see Steve's face, but he can image that the man's mouth is pulled into a tight line, his eyes alight with rage and nostrils flaring. Tony wonders if Steve was like this during the war. He recalls Cap once saying that he doesn't like bullies no matter where they're from. The engineer briefly wonders if Steve's ever killed a man before—innocent or not. When he was younger, he used to believe that Captain America would never kill another because it's _Cap_ and he wouldn't do something like that . . . but seeing him in the flesh, watching him ruthlessly take down the Skull's minions one after the other (he hasn't said a word since they left the conference room) Tony isn't sure anymore.

The genius continues glancing around, his eyes blown wide. "So, Cap, you never told me what the plan is." He's hoping that a conversation will take his mind off the destruction around him.

Cap is silent for a beat before answering. "Widow and Hawkeye are on evacuation, getting as many of the seriously wounded out of the area as soon as possible. Hulk is going to find the source of the explosions while Thor goes after Loki. I know we all have our issues with him, but in a case like this, we can't afford to have two enemies."

"Coulson?"

"Agents Coulson and Hill are heading for the engine room, which according to them, has taken a significant amount of damage."

A powerful explosion rings out, knocking Tony off balance and jerking him towards a wall on his right. The engineer uses the wall to steady himself, feeling the Helicarrier jerk and slope downwards at a slight angle. Tony's eyes widen when he realizes they're falling out of the sky.

The genius looks up and sees that Steve hasn't paused in his stride and his halfway down the hallway. Tony has to run to catch him. He takes a few deep breaths and says, "And what are we doing?"

"We're going after Skull."

Tony knew this was coming. It doesn't take a genius to know that Steve is planning on taking on Skull alone, which is why Tony wanted to come with him in the first place so the blond doesn't get himself killed. The brunet knows he's not going to be much help without his suit, but there has to be something he can do—right? He gives Steve's back a worried look and chews on his bottom lip. "Cap, promise me that you'll be careful."

Silence.

"Steve . . ." Tony tries again sounding small. He's concerned for the Captain who will no doubt let the Red Skull get to him and cloud his judgment.

"I promise," Steve responds.

Tony could hear the slight hesitation in his voice. He's lying. "Don't you lie to me, Rogers," he says, feeling a spark of anger.

Steve pauses in his stride and whirls around to face Tony placing a firm, but gentle hand on the brunet's shoulders, cerulean eyes looking directly into brown. "Tony, I swear to you, that I will be careful. And I always keep my word." The blond leans forward and places a tight-lipped kiss on Tony's forehead. "Come on," he says moving away from the other and continuing down the hallway.

Tony huffs still feeling the press of Steve's lips against his forehead, before sighing and following the Captain.

* * *

Eventually, Cap and Tony find the Skull located on the opposite side of the Helicarrier in a conference room that the Avengers have never used before. The room is spacious, surrounded by floor to ceiling glass windows on three sides through which Tony can see nothing but open sky shadowed by the thick, black smoke coming from the base. The area only has a few pieces of furniture—a small side table with a blue lamp sitting on top of it is set against one of the windows on the left, a medium sized red metal container that stands to Tony's torso is resting a few feet away from them on the right. The villain himself is sitting in a leather chair placed behind a large black desk made of cheap looking material located in the center of the room.

Red Skull looks up when they enter the room and smirks. He's wearing a long-sleeved black leather coat with the HYDRA logo sewn in red thread on both shoulders. He has a black belt wrapped around his waist, with the aforementioned symbol branded on the silver buckle. The villain's leather booted feet are propped on the desk with his ankles crossed. The enormous ray gun the Skull used earlier is leaning against the side of the desk. He spreads his arms in a welcome gesture, gloved fingers curling slightly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain America," The Skull greets, smirking menacingly from is lounged position.

"How'd you do it?" Steve quips.

The villain frowns. "Not even a hello? Why Captain, it's been so long since we've seen each other! I thought you'd be more excited to see me?" He gives Tony a faux offended look. "He's forgotten his manners, hasn't he?"

Tony gives the man a blank glare. The Skull's smirk widens.

"We're not here to play games, Skull," Cap declares, anger seeping into his tone. He straightens his back, rising to his full height.

Red Skull scowls. "You really have forgotten your manners haven't you?" The villain lowers his feet from the desk and rises from his seat. "Fine, I'll humor you," he says as he walks around the desk and stands before Cap and Tony. "After you _ruined_ my plans and I lost the Tesseract, I blacked out and awoke freezing and completely covered in snow. I struggled to survive, walking for hundreds of miles until I came across a village. They fed, housed, and nursed me back to health. I stayed for a grand total of two weeks before some crazy_ Ruskie_, and his test-tube experiment chased me out."

Tony inwardly winces when he sees Steve tense further out of the corner of his eye. The genius remembers using similar words on the Captain when they first met (_"You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"_). But, Steve is more than the bottle—he's honest, charismatic, hilarious, a damn good artist, and able to put up with Tony for long periods without complaining (well, aloud anyway). He's also sassy as hell and a total car junkie, which is one of the many things they initially bonded over. Steve is literally perfection and somehow he wants to be with the train wreck also known as Antony Edward Stark. The engineer glances at Cap, his jaw clutched so tight that Tony thinks it might break. The brunet looks back the villain and watches him warily, silently willing his armor to arrive faster.

Skull continues his tale with a menacing look. "I escaped, thanks to the cover of a blizzard, and found myself living in a cave and having to hunt and gather to survive. With all this free time, I sat, I struggled, and I planned. I began inventing with whatever materials I could find before I came across some. . . very intriguing technology." He smirks. "I started gathering allies— the soldiers and the homeless, the stranded and forgotten, until I had eventually assembled an army. I'd finally had everything I needed. All I had to do is wait . . . and I've waited for so long. Why, the last time I looked at a calendar it said May 1970."

Cap's grip on his shield tightens and Tony visibly tenses. He remembers his mother telling him that some freaky shit went down in Russia right before he was born. He thinks it was most likely related to the Cold War and unfortunately, he doesn't remember the details and it's not like he can go and ask.

Skull glances between Cap and Tony with a smirk in place and an evil glint in his eye. "Say, wasn't there another fellow you used to run around with?" The villain says casually resting a hand against his chin.

"Don't," Cap warns voice low and pained.

The Red Skull sneers. "How's Bucky?"

Tony can see the exact moment when Cap snaps because one minute he's standing in front of Skull, tense and angered and the next he's flinging his shield and knocking the villain backwards. The genius quickly ducks behind the large metal container next to him, loading and cocking his gun. He holds the item close to his body and takes a deep breath.

Red Skull stumbles for his footing and laughs deep in his throat before reaching for his gun holster and pulling out a forty five-caliber revolver and firing. Cap catches his shield and raises it, blocking each one of the bullets.

Tony rapidly shakes his head, trying to get the image of Cap being _shotbleedingdying_ out of his thoughts. He starts shaking uncontrollably, breathing coming out in labored gasps, and heart pounding against his chest. He listens to the clicking sounds of Skull's gun running out of ammo, Steve's shield clanging against the walls, glass shattering, and the sounds of grunting and shouting. He hears a loud smashing sound and the genius is assuming that one of them used that stupid lamp from before as a weapon—he's hoping it was Steve.

The engineer ducks further behind the metal container and curls in on himself, trying to calm his breathing. He can't stop the feelings of being useless to the team. Even though Tony's decent at hand-to-hand combat, his overall helpfulness in this situation is limited. This is _Red Skull_ after all. Maybe everyone's right and he's only as good as his tech. It's like the Director said a few years back—it's Iron Man they need, not Tony Stark.

Tony hears a loud shattering sound and pokes his head out from behind the container. Both men appear evenly matched, throwing jab after jab at each other and backing down. At some point, Skull must have retrieved and fired his ray gun because the item is now resting on the villain's back once again. Steve blocks Red Skull's punch with his shield before delivering a left hook to the Skull's chest, hearing a sickening shattering sound. The Skull roars with rage and lunges at Cap, knocking the man's shield away and backing him into a corner right beside the door.

"It's over, Captain," the villain sneers wrapping one gloved hand around Steve's throat and lifting the man off the ground. Cap's hands immediately fly to his throat, trying to pry the other man off and gasping for breath.

Tony's eyes widen and he panics. Steve is going to die if he doesn't do something quick! The engineer glances around before looking down and seeing the gun clasped in his hands. He doesn't hesitate. Tony stands from behind his cover and fires several shots into the Skull's back.

The villain tenses and pauses. He slowly turns his eyes alight with fury. The Skull keeps his grip on Steve's throat and uses his free hand to pull the large ray gun off his back. He aims the weapon at Tony and tightens his grip when the Captain beings to struggle harder.

"_STARK!"_ a voice screams desperately.

Tony spares a quick glance to his left and sees Hawkeye pick up Cap's shield and toss it to him. The billionaire drops the gun and catches the shield, right as Skull fires the ray gun. The blast ricochets off the shield and hits Skull square in the chest, freeing the soldier. The momentum from the blast causes the shield to fly from Tony's grasp, throwing the brunet backwards and through the glass window behind him.

The genius can barely hear shouts of his name as he falls, the wind whistling loudly his ears. Tony can see the Helicarrier, slowly descending from the sky with fire and smoke billowing from every direction. The scene looks like something straight from a superhero movie, where an unknown force compromises and obliterates the hero's main base. The only difference is that this is real life and everyone knows who's causing this mass destruction. Tony snorts and closes his eyes. He would be thinking about movies right as he's falling towards his death.

He jerks open his eyes when he feels something clasp his right arm. He looks and sees familiar metal covering the sleeve of his ruined shirt. Tony lets out a relieved, albeit hysterical laugh as the rest of the armor flies towards him and incases his body. When the last piece falls into place, the Iron Man armor comes on line and JARVIS says, _"Sorry for the delay, sir, but traffic was brutal."_

Tony lets out another borderline hysterical laugh. "JARVIS, you son of a bitch," he says fondly. He loops in a circle and hovers in the open sky, looking up at the Helicarrier through his faceplate. The genius grins and actives his jet boots, flying back to base.

When he arrives, he looks through the broken window seeing Steve and the rest of the team locked into battle with the Skull and his minions, and from what he can tell, the Avengers are losing. Tony doesn't know when the rest of the team and Skull's reinforcements arrived, but he's assuming they came around the same time as Hawkeye.

Speaking of, he watches the archer reach back to his quiver only to discover that he's run out of arrows. One of the minions notice and turn to attack, but Tony doesn't give him the chance. He fires a repulsor beam, blasting the henchman through the opposite window.

"Dude!" Hawkeye exclaims.

The engineer shrugs even though the archer can't see it. He lands next to the man and pokes him the shoulder. "I owed you one," he says simply, noting the small smile crossing Clint's features.

"Ahh, Anthony Stark," The Skull says curiously, drawing Tony's attention. "I should have known that was you. Tell me, why is Howard Stark's _brat_ involved with Shield? Last time I heard, you wanted nothing to do with them."

Tony doesn't give into the bait and instead fires another repulsor beam that takes out several more of the Skull's men. The villain grins evilly at the billionaire's reaction.

The Avengers continue their battle, working together to attempt to take down the Skull and his allies. Tony sees the exact moment when Skull realizes he's outmatched. It's directly after Thor finishes off the last of the henchmen with a lightning strike while Cap and Widow unleash a combo attack consisting of a series of jabs and kicks that finally knock the red villain into a corner.

"It's over, Skull," Cap says confidently, raising his shield.

The Skull grits his teeth. His gaze slides briefly to the right and he smirks before turning his attention back to the Captain. "Not quite," he says before lunging forward and knocking the blond off balance. He runs towards the window that Tony fell from earlier, dodging each one of the Avengers attacks before leaping out the window and landing on the loading ramp jutting out from the back of the Osprey hovering beside the Helicarrier.

Red Skull bows slightly and tips an invisible hat. "Until next time, Captain," he says before the loading ramp closes and the Osprey flies away.

Tony moves to pursue, but is stopped by a gloved hand on his chest plate. He turns and faces Cap, who shakes his head silently.

* * *

Tony finds himself lounging on a bed in medical, hours later. The brunet is barely injured (hell, _the suit_ doesn't even have much damage), he just has a few cuts on his arms and back from breaking the glass when he fell from the window. The Doctor informs Tony that he suffered from a minor panic attack and could be experiencing systems of shock. The genius silently agrees with the doctor; he wouldn't be surprised if the gravity of the situation, along with an assault of flashbacks, hit him later tonight. When the doctor finishes up, he gives the engineer a pat on the shoulder with strict orders to rest for the next few days. Without another word, the man leaves the room closing the door behind him and leaving Tony to his thoughts, which immediately stray to the battle . . .

Not long after Skull flew away, Coulson finally arrives with Loki and Hill in tow. He declares that with the God's help, the two agents were able to stabilize and fix the engines before the Helicarrier lost significant altitude. After the first few rounds of explosions, Loki figured he would be of more use with the engines, informing Thor of his plan, and then forcing the man escort him to the engine room. The entire team was surprised minus Thor, who looked extremely proud of his brother and proceeded to tell the man as much. Loki scoffed and called him an oaf, but Tony didn't miss the fond look in the God's eyes.

Hill then ordered everyone to go to medical while Shield worked on cleanup and gathering information on why this attack occurred. When Steve tried to press, Hill said that she would keep him posted of any new information or sightings of the Skull.

Tony disassembled his suit into a suitcase and followed the team to the medical wing. Clint groaned the whole away about how he hates doctors ("Except for you, _Doctor_ Banner, because you're cool and you don't poke me with needles," the archer expressed fondly, gushing over the doctor, who was Bruce sized). Before Tony had the chance to see a doctor, Steve pulled him aside and said in a hushed manner that he wanted to talk with him later. The solider left not to long after speaking those words and Tony assumes that he was going to be evaluated by a doctor.

The engineer sighs. He can hear Clint singing "Ride Wit Me" enthusiastically even though the archer is three doors down. He pulls out his phone and looks at the device trying to decide if he should call Pepper or not. Tony hasn't spoken to her since they argued in the lab and he's not sure how angry she is. Steve said that he should call her and Tony sighs again, flipping open his phone and noticing that he has several missed calls from Pepper.

He dials her number and the phone rings twice before Pepper's clipped "Hello?" flows through the speaker.

Tony smiles to himself. She obviously answered without checking the ID. "Hey Pep."

The brunet hears something shatter in the background and the woman's quiet gasp. "Tony is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, goodness, are you alright? I was going to call you anyway, but JARVIS told me the Helicarrier was under attack! I've tried calling you, but there was no answer!"

The billionaire smiles fondly to himself. "I saw. Sorry, I, uh, was a little busy."

"The main reason I called is because I wanted to apologize—"

"Pepper, don't."

"But, Tony, I—"

"Hey, no worries. It's all water under the bridge now. Are we cool?"

The redhead is silent for a moment before saying fondly, "Yeah, we're cool."

"Neat, because I have something to tell you—it's actually rather hilarious."

"Oh my God, did you make someone cry again? I thought we've been over this!"

"What? No, I didn't make anyone cry! I haven't done that in—Pepper!"

"Sorry, calming down," she responds taking a short breath. "What is it?"

"I, uh," Tony begins with a nervous chuckle. "I kissed Steve."

"_You what!" _

Pepper's next words escape Tony because his room door opens and the Captain slips inside, shutting the door behind him. He's still clad in his uniform, which is sporting some rips and tears, minus the cowl. The blond's posture is tense, not as much as before but Tony can still see that his shoulders are tight. His mouth is drawn into a line and he looks pissed off. The genius thinks that he may have just come from a debriefing with Fury because that's really the only time when Steve looks unhappy. Either that or Tony is about to get the lecture of his life. The soldier quietly crosses the room and sits in a chair next to the bed Tony is lounging on.

"Pep, I gotta go," Tony says cutting the woman's rant off.

"No, Tony we need to discuss—"

"We can discuss later, bye!"

"Anthony Edward Stark, don't you dare—"

Tony hangs up the phone by flipping it shut, figuring it would be easier to deal with Pepper later—or tomorrow. Tomorrow works too. He sets his phone aside and turns his full attention to Steve, not missing the way the soldier's eyes flick over his form as if he's checking for injuries.

"Like what you see?" Tony begins trying to lighten the mood. He's not very good with tense situations and discussions about feelings and shit.

The blond is silent for a moment before saying, "Tony, what _the fuck _was that back there?"

Steve's using his Cap tone. The billionaire anticipated this conversation ever since he was blasted out the window. "You mean the part where I saved your ass or the part where the Skull ran away like a wuss?"

"_Tony—"_

"Oh spare me, Spangles," Tony says interrupting the Captain. "I'm obviously still kicking and, more importantly, you are too. You can lecture me until you're blue in the face, but I won't take back what I did! I wasn't going to sit around and watch while someone I lo—care for get killed_ in front of me_ when I know I can do something!" Tony huffs and crosses his arms. At the guarded look on Steve's face, the realization of what Tony admitted dawns on him. He looks away from the blond and starts muttering about how he wants to leave.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks moments later.

"About leaving the hospital? Hell yeah, I'm sure. I'm ready to get the fuck out of this place."

"Not that," Steve says. "I meant . . . about us."

Tony gestures between the two of them. "You mean . . ." Steve nods.

"Steve, I think we've always been here—just teetering over the edge of friendship and romance," Tony snorts. "It would take something like me being hung over and being in a hospital for us to get together."

The blond soldier gives Tony a confused look.

"And I'm babbling—Look, I want to do this. I want to be with you," the genius says taking one of Steve's hands within his own.

"Are you sure," the other asks again.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Tony states.

Steve doesn't say anything, which worries Tony until the other man smiles and leans forward, gently placing their mouths together. Tony sighs, content. He closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, feeling the soldier place his free hand at the base of Tony's neck.

The pair part after what seems like ages. Tony searches Steve's eyes finding nothing but adoration. The billionaire smiles, a small laugh escaping his throat. Steve matches Tony's smile with one of his own.

The engineer leans forward and kisses Steve again just because he can. "I want to take you out," he says against the soldier's mouth.

Steve lightly kisses Tony's lips. "Dinner?"

Tony nods before pressing his forehead against the blond's. "Yeah, I know this great place by Central Park that you will love"

"I'm sure I'll love any place you'd take me." Steve pauses. "Say . . . seven tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Tony says kissing the blond once more. "Alright?"

Steve laughs lightly, curling his fingers against Tony's neck. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Huh, so this is what the plot progressing feels like . . . lol. I'm very proud of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Your reviews make me smile! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is my longest chapter for this story so far ahh! It's also probably going to be the last for a bit since school started today. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but for now, let's get started!**

**Songs Featured: "Confetti Falling" by Big Time Rush **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the song featured!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Two months later . . .**

"Come on, Steve! Go faster!"

"I'm trying!"

"Come _on_! Faster, faster!"

"I said: I'm _trying_!"

"Well, you're not _trying_ hard enough!"

"I'm doing the best that I fucking can!"

"D—Did Captain America just swear?"

"Oh my God."

"YES!" Clint exclaims whopping with joy. The team has been playing Mario Kart for the past two hours and Clint just won—again. The archer throws his controller on the ground and starts dancing.

"Ugh," Tony scowls picking up a pillow and throwing it at the dancing Clint. "Why didn't you beat him?"

"It was a little hard to concentrate with you shouting in my ear," Steve retorts.

"Would you like me to do something_ else_ to your ear?" The brunet asks, a smirk crawling over his face. Steve glares.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Buzz off, Brucey, I know you're jealous," Tony answers not taking his eyes of Steve's.

"Hardly," the scientist deadpans.

After Tony was released from the hospital, he and Steve decided to give a relationship a go. They went to a pizza place the following night in Brooklyn that Steve used to frequent as a kid. The blond paid for the meal, much to Tony's amusement. Then, they went to a movie, which Steve also paid for. Tony can't recall what the movie was about because he spent the duration of the film with his tongue down Steve's throat. They were originally going to keep their relationship a secret before telling the team because they wanted to make sure they would work out and it wouldn't be awkward, but Clint walked in on them having sex in Tony's lab and proceeded to run throughout the tower screaming, "Steve and Tony are fucking! I so called it!"

Speaking of sex, sex with Steve is mind-blowing. The blond is a kinky bastard and Tony found out very quickly that the man loves being tied up and ordered around. Steve also has an extremely talented tongue, and he could write sonnets on how many times he came just from Steve's mouth alone.

Tony's pulled out of his thoughts when Clint loudly declares he's going to make more popcorn before grabbing his bowl and stomping towards the kitchen. The brunet notices that Steve has his back to him and is quietly having a conversation with Natasha. Tony pulls out his phone and leans against Steve's back, pressing his cheek against his right shoulder. He can feel the vibrations of Steve's voice through his body and soft lips pressing against his hair. Tony thinks he could fall asleep like this.

"Alright bitches and Natasha," Clint says as he enters the common room with his bowl filled to the brim with popcorn. "Who's ready for round twenty four?"

"I still do not understand your mortal forms of entertainment, but I will accept thy challenge," Thor responds.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is on the line,"_ JARVIS announces before Clint could start the game again.

"Tell her I'm busy," Tony says.

"_She says the matter she is phoning for is urgent."_

Tony groans. "Put her on speaker."

"You're actually up? It's only noon?" Pepper begins her voice flowing through the room.

"Couldn't sleep. What's up?" Tony responds.

"I've been trying to contact you for three days, that's what's up. Where have you been?" Pepper asks.

"I was here, but I wouldn't have been able to talk anyway—my mouth was a little busy," Tony responds with a smirk. Steve groans and buries his face in his hands.

Clint whistles. "Dude, don't even, I bet you have awesome stamina."

"_Clint!"_

"Oh he does," Tony answers, ignoring Steve's outburst and patting him on the arm. "My boy can go for_ hours_."

"Is that so . . ."Clint wonders. He smirks slyly and looks between Tony and Steve. "What else can the serum do?"

"Well—"

Pepper clears her throat. "Tony, would you please focus?"

"Yeah, sure, okay, continue."

The redhead huffs. "Thank you. I'm calling to remind you that the Maria Stark Foundation Anniversary Ball is tomorrow night and—"

"I can't, that's date night," Tony says interrupting Pepper.

"Wait you guys actually do that?"

"Fuck off Clint. You're just jealous because I'm getting laid."

"_Tony." _

"Steve, you know it's true!"

"Tony!" Pepper exclaims. "This is a very important event and you're going to be there whether you like it or not!"

Clint snorts. "Sucks to be you."

"Oh, Clint, didn't I mention that you're going too? In fact, the entire team is attending. It's good press and I already have Coulson's approval."

"Traitor!" Clint exclaims.

"The ball is going to be at the Ritz-Carlton by Central Park. The event starts at seven and Happy will pick you up at six thirty. Make sure you're ready." Pepper hangs up without another word.

"Well, fuck," Clint says.

"_Sir, should I inform your regular tailor that you'll be stopping by?"_

"Nah . . . there are plenty of shopping districts and places to buy formal clothing in Manhattan. You guys want to go now?"

"Sure, may as well get this over with," Bruce says, standing from his reclined position on the couch and stretching.

"Hey, let's stop by _Kristyn's_ first. I'm hungry and I really want some chocolate fudge cake," Tony says. He rises to his feet and slips on the rug stumbling for balance.

Steve quickly stands and catches Tony's flailing arms, steadying the man, who gives him a grateful smile. "Sure, we'll stop. It'll be nice to see Maxie again."

"Great," Tony answers. "Let's go!"

* * *

The team abandons their game and takes the elevator to the garage. Even though _Kristyn's_ is a short walk from the tower, they decide to take the minivan for two reasons: one, so they won't have to double back for the car since the restaurant is on the way; and two, so they won't be harassed by fans and photographers. Tony isn't sure about the others, but he would like to enjoy this rare day off from both work and Avengers duties.

They eventually reach the garage and climb into Steve's minivan in the same seating arrangement as every one of their outings: Steve and Tony upfront, Thor and Bruce behind them, and Clint and Natasha in the very back. The soldier pulls out of the garage while Clint sings along to Taylor Swift. Natasha tells Steve to change the radio station, and Thor curiously asks Bruce "What is so special about turning twenty two?" Tony changes the station and Clint tells him he sucks. The brunet responds that he sucks every night.

Steve almost crashes. Natasha yells at Tony.

The team arrives at the restaurant a few minutes later with no further incidents. After Steve expertly parallel parks the car, the team piles out while Tony fills up the meter before they head inside the restaurant. Maxie greets the team at the door and ushers them to their usual table.

_Kristyn's_ became the Avengers hangout after Tony and Steve returned from a date one night, and Clint demanded to know where they got the delicious looking pie. They should have never given the archer a bite because he proceeded to steal the pie from Tony's grasp and run around the Tower, giving each of their teammates a taste. Ever since, the entire team was hooked.

Maxie quickly takes their orders, and leaves to fill them. The Avengers make casual conversation amongst themselves. Steve and Tony half listen to the chatter around them, focusing on each other and stealing kisses, which cause Clint to pretend to vomit and for the engineer to flick him off.

The waitress soon returns with their orders and the team invites her to sit with them like they have every time. Maxie accepts and settles in next to Bruce. She and Steve take turns telling everyone about life back in the thirties and forties, exchanging inside jokes and tales about Steve no one has ever heard before aside from her and Bucky.

Eventually, they finish their meals and decide to head out. Tony pays and everyone says farewell to Maxie, with each Avenger promising to visit the woman soon. The team exits the restaurant and pile into the minivan. Steve starts the car and waits for everyone to settle before putting the car in gear and pulling into traffic.

Twenty minutes later, Steve manages to find a parking spot along the busy street known as Fifth Avenue. The soldier stops the car and everyone gives Tony various looks of shock and annoyance. The engineer gives his teammates a confused look. "What?"

"Why did you bring us here? You know the only person who can afford this shit is yourself," Clint says sounding irritated and hurt.

Tony rolls his eyes and reaches into his pocket, pulling out five gold credit cards. He shows the items to his team and watches their expressions change into one of confusion.

"What the hell are those?" Natasha asks as she leans forward in her seat to get a better look.

"These, my Russian beauty, are Stark Cards," the genius responds, ignoring the redhead's eye roll and passing out the cards. "They have a direct link to the private bank accounts I set aside for each of you. I would have given these to you sooner, but I had to fight with Hill to have your Shield checks transferred directly into these accounts instead of the Shield ones which are so easy to hack." He takes a breath before continuing. "The only other person who has access aside from you is Pepper and that's because Pepper runs everything and she's the one who helped me set this up." Tony smiles to himself, feeling accomplished. "Plus, this way you won't have to ask and/or worry about money—at least, for a while."

The rest of the Avengers remain silent and Tony twitches nervously wondering if he messed up again. He's about to recant his whole speech and take the cards back when Steve breaks the silence and says, "Wow, Tony this is . . ."

"Incredible? Generous? Extremely thoughtful?" Tony tries.

"Wow . . ."

Tony shrugs. "I'll accept wow."

"I love you," Clint says suddenly. "I actually fucking love you. I'd kiss you on your face if I wasn't worried that Steve would punch me."

"I would never!" Steve protests.

The engineer pats his boyfriend on the arm. "Yeah, you would."

"Steve, would you please kiss him in thanks on behalf of all us?" Clint asks hopefully.

The soldier rolls his eyes, but it doesn't stop him from leaning forward and capturing Tony's mouth. The brunet smiles against his lover's lips and presses back for a few moments before pulling away, though he doesn't go very far.

"Thank you, Tony," Steve says voice filled with gratitude. "This is very generous of you."

Tony shrugs. "It's what I do." He leans forward and gives the blond a quick peck before pulling away completely.

Clint claps his hands. "Alright, let's do this!"

The team climb out of the van and spilt up. Natasha grabs Clint by the wrist and drags him into Tiffany and Co. Bruce takes Thor across the street to Gucci while Steve and Tony link hands and start exploring the various designer shops.

The blond decides before they get started not to buy anything. About a month ago, he got a call from Fury saying that he tracked down Steve's old army uniform the 1940s and figured he would wear that. Tony ends up searching through several different shops before buying a black three-piece Armani suit.

The couple head out of the store and meet up with the rest of the Avengers, who are carrying various shopping bags and sporting grins on their faces. Tony shakes his head and declares it's time to leave. Clint whoops with joy and challenges everyone to another round of Mario Kart back at the tower. Everyone eagerly accepts.

* * *

The next morning, both Tony and Steve are awoken by the latter's alarm. The blond moves to stand and Tony whines low in his throat, rolling over and latching onto Steve's arm, trying to prevent him from leaving their warm cocoon of blankets. He coaxes his boyfriend back into bed with lazy kisses. They ultimately decide to spend the day in bed fooling around and having sex, then a shower, shower sex, then food, a nap, and then more sex until JARVIS announces that if they want to be on time to the Maria Stark Foundation Ball, they should start getting ready. This leads to another round in the shower and Tony clinging to Steve's soapy skin and coming with the blond's name on his lips.

The engineer exits the bathroom first while Steve stays behind and finishes washing. He drops his towel on the bed before going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of blue boxer shorts and sliding them on. Next, he walks over to the closet and opens the double doors, moving a few of Steve's clothing items out of his way so he can reach the suit he bought yesterday. It didn't surprise the engineer when Steve had moved into his room after about a week and a half of dating. In fact, he encouraged it. Most of the soldier's things were on Tony's floor anyway and even though they weren't having sex, the blond slept here every night and Tony had gotten used to the feeling of falling asleep in Steve's arms.

The billionaire pulls his suit out of the closet and leaves the doors open, walking over to the bed and laying the garment flat down. He pulls on the white long sleeved button up first, before grabbing the slacks and slipping them on, tucking in his shirt and fastening his pants.

Steve walks out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another. Tony smirks and grabs his own towel off the bed before whacking Steve's ass. His boyfriend starts shaking his butt, causing Tony to laugh, before continuing his trek to the closet and pulling out his old uniform, which surprisingly still fits. Out of the corner of his eye, the brunet watches his boyfriend get dressed, loving the way the green fabric clings to Steve's muscles and leaving little to the imagination. The soldier always looks so fucking hot in his uniform and Tony literally tells him every time he wears it. There's only been a few instances, however. The Avengers don't go to many formal events, especially after the last time where Clint got himself tangled in a chandelier and Bruce hulked out.

Tony finishes dressing first, slipping on his suit jacket and tie before pulling on his polished black shoes. He walks up behind Steve, who is straightening out his tie in front of the full-length mirror, and wraps his arms around the man's trim waist. "Have I ever mentioned that I love a man in uniform?" he says while placing a light kiss to the back of Steve's neck.

The soldier smirks. "You may have mentioned it once or twice." He turns in Tony's arms before placing a firm kiss on his lover's lips, bringing his hands up to cup his neck. They stand like that for some time, mouths locked together. Steve breaks the kiss, and says, "Tony, we're going to be late."

"Don't care," the brunet responds before trying to bring their mouths together again, only for Steve to hold him back. He whines low in his throat.

"The others are probably already waiting."

"Again: Don't care. Want you."

The soldier shakes his head and gives Tony a quick peck, which the brunet tries to turn into something more. Steve smiles against his boyfriend's mouth before pulling away and kissing the billionaire on his forehead. He slides out from Tony's arms and places his little green hat on top of his head. The blond holds out his right hand and Tony slides their fingers together, smiling up at the other man. The engineer grabs his phone and wallet on their way out of the bedroom.

The couple joins up with the rest of the Avengers in the common room. The guys are wearing crisp black suits. Thor, who's wearing his hair in a ponytail, and Bruce are wearing black bowties, while Clint opted for a tie like Tony, except the archer's is purple. Natasha is wearing a dark blue, strapless, floor length gown. Her red hair is tied in a messy bun at the back of her head. She accessorized with silver jewelry and a small black clutch. She gives small smile in greeting before leading the way to the elevator. She presses the button to go down. The elevator arrives, the team enters, and Steve, who is closest to the doors, presses the button for the garage.

When the elevator arrives to the lowest level, the Avengers pile out and head towards Happy, who is waiting patiently by his long black stretch limo. Happy opens the door and Natasha slides in first, followed by Thor, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and finally Tony. The chauffeur closes the limo door and Tony leans against Steve smiling when he feels the blond kiss the top of his head. Happy starts the limo and drives off. The entire ride, the Avengers sing along to the radio.

* * *

Eventually, the team arrives at the Ritz-Carlton hotel without an incident. Happy opens the door and Tony steps out, first, shuffling out of the way so the rest of the team can exit the car. The brunet squints his eyes at the flashes from the photographer's cameras. He pastes a semi-forced smile on his face and waves to the crowd, watching them eat up his stage presence like animals.

The Avengers quickly make their way to the front doors of the hotel, posing for a few photos and denying any requests for interviews. Before they get the chance to enter the hotel, Thor spots Jane and Darcy making conversation amongst themselves. The blond God wanders over to the women and gives both of them a giant bear hug while booming an enthusiastic greeting.

Jane laughs, a light happy sound, and Darcy smiles, patting Thor on the arm. The Asgardian takes Jane's hand and leads the two women to where the rest of the group is standing. Jane is wearing a sleeveless floor length dark green dress, a silver belt with a large buckle clasped at her waist. Her brown hair is tied into a low, messy ponytail. Darcy is wearing a knee length sleeveless dark amethyst dress. She's wearing her long hair down, and her black pumps making her stand a few inches taller than normal. She pushes her glasses further up her nose.

"Yo, who's ready to get smashed?" Darcy greets with a smile.

Clint smirks. "You were always my favorite, Lewis." He holds out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Darcy grins lecherously and loops her arm in his. "We shall," she says before the pair enters the hotel lobby.

Bruce glances around. "Where's Selvig?"

"Oh, Eric couldn't make it unfortunately. He's making a presentation in London," Jane informs.

Tony turns away from the conversation when he feels a hand link with his. He smiles before looking up and meeting his handsome boyfriend's eyes.

"You ready to do this?" Steve asks.

"If by that you mean 'ready for this to be over with' then yes, I'm ready," Tony responds as they enter the hotel with the remaining Avengers and Jane surrounding them.

The group makes their way towards the ballroom. Tony glances around at the beautifully designed lobby, dressed in the finest of imported furniture and other items, with bored interest. All luxury hotels look the same to him.

He enters the ballroom with Steve by his side and glances around taking in the atmosphere and noticing some people already standing around mingling with false smiles and forced laughter. Tony squeezes Steve's hand, already wanting to go home. He feels the soldier squeeze back and the action comforts him a little. At least he won't be the only one miserable.

"Tony! Is that you?" a male voice exclaims.

The brunet looks around for the source of the voice before finding the person in question. A huge grin crosses his features. "Honey-bunches!" He yells, dragging Steve by their joined hands over to the pillar that his longtime friend, James Rhodes, is leaning against. The Lieutenant Colonel is clad in his military uniform, his dark navy blue blazer and matching pants pressed to perfection. He's wearing a white button up shirt and a black tie underneath his blazer. He has a small navy blue hat on top of his head and his black dress shoes and various metals are polished and shining in the light.

When Tony reaches his friend, he gives the man a one armed hug, which is returned enthusiastically. After a few moments, Rhodey pulls away first and says, "Why don't you ever call me?"

"Because you're always in an area without service and you locked me out from hacking into the military's phone lines," Tony answers.

"Well, someone had to," Rhodey responds.

"And I will bypass them soon enough," the brunet declares while Rhodey laughs. "Hey Rhodes, I want to introduce you to someone," he says before tugging on Steve's hand to get his attention. "Steve, Rhodey. Rhodey, Steve."

Steve gives Rhodey a warm smile and holds out his left hand. "Steve Rogers."

The black male's eyes widen. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before clasping Steve's hand within his and shaking hands once. "Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. You can call me Rhodey—can I just say that it is an honor to meet you, Captain?"

The blond smiles and releases Rhodey's hand. "I can say the very same about you. It's nice to put a face to a name. Tony's told me so much about you."

Rhodey lets out a nervous laugh and places his both hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, good things I hope."

"Trust me, it's nothing but the best."

Rhodey gives Steve a wide smile. Tony snorts and punches Rhodey gently on the shoulder. "You are seriously fangirling right now."

"Shut up, man," Rhodey responds with a smile as he lightly punches his friend back on the shoulder before noticing Tony and Steve's clasped hands. He frowns. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were dating Captain America?"

"Because I knew you would have that reaction."

Rhodey raises an eyebrow. "And what reaction is that?"

"The one where you act irritable and pissy because I'm sleeping with your childhood hero and didn't tell you."

"You are!"

"Point!"

"We're going to talk about this," Rhodey says with a determined expression.

"Nope," Tony answers. He moves to walk away, but Steve won't budge. The brunet tries to tug the blond by their hands, but to no avail.

"Captain, can I borrow him?"

"Go ahead."

"What!" Tony exclaims as Rhodey grabs him by the arm with a wicked smile on his face. "Steve, you traitor!"

Steve, amused, releases Tony's hand and waves to the brunet as Rhodey drags him away.

Tony and Rhodey find a secluded table away from all the action so they can catch up on everything since the last time they saw each other, which was a few months after California. Rhodey's been busy running various top-secret missions for the government, that he refuses to go into detail about (no matter how much Tony pries) and how he was finally able to get some time off. Tony tells his friend about how he was mainly busy with his company and now the Avengers and Shield. The brunet was forced to spill about how he and Steve got together and when he finished, Rhodey laughed obnoxiously loud and called them both idiots. He only stopped when Tony randomly declared that his boyfriend can swallow dick like a champ. His friend let out a horrified exclamation of "I didn't need to know that shit, damn!"

Over the course of the hour, the rest of Avengers, Jane, and Darcy migrated to Tony and Rhodey's table and ended up dragging the soldier into a conversation about Glee, which turns out to be the dark skinned man's favorite show. Tony's never going to let him live it down. Though, the engineer does watch the show on occasion . . . when it's on, of course.

At one point, the DJ starts playing music. Darcy lets out a whoop of joy, grabbing Natasha and leading her to the dance floor. Thor and Jane follow their example not long after. Bruce and Steve hit the bar, though the soldier actually returns to the table with drinks for himself and Tony. Clint leans back in his seat and almost falls over, causing Rhodey to laugh uncontrollably and for the archer to bristle like a porcupine.

Tony takes a sip of his drink and leans against Steve. "Are you having a good time?"

The blond nods his head. "Surprisingly, yes. What about you?"

The brunet nuzzles his boyfriend's cheek. "Same, though things are usually more fun with you around."

Steve smiles while Clint and Rhodey make gagging noises in the background. Tony flicks them both off.

A different song plays over the speakers and Tony's ears perk up. He's heard this one a number of times when Clint was watching Nickelodeon and he surprisingly likes it. The genius stands and tugs on Steve's arm. "Babe, come dance with me."

Steve rolls his eyes fondly at the nickname and sets his drink down before standing and following Tony to the dance floor. When the brunet finds a spot he likes, he turns to face Steve, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling him close. He smiles when he feels the blond curl his arms around Tony's waist and places their foreheads together.

"_All this talk about being in love . . . I could never get into the party, never really understood what it was—Like what's the big deal anyway?_

"_Oh, but I decided I should give it a try—the very moment that you gave me the invite. I've never seen anything like it before once you open the door. See I was like..._

"_Oh yeah, yeah, don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Your heart calling, feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration, feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti falling down, down, down." _

Steve smiles at the lyrics and nuzzles Tony's nose with his. The brunet lets out a small laugh and pulls Steve even closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jane and Thor not far away, swaying together with warm smiles on their faces.

"_And everybody's gonna make an appearance. Even the butterflies came, what a feeling.  
And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss, it was better than they ever explained it_

_"I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round. I caught a glimpse before the lights went down.  
And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes, I realize . . . And I was like . . .  
_

_"Oh yeah, yeah, don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Your heart calling, feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration, feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

"I love you," Steve whispers against Tony's lips.

Tony smiles, remembering the first time they said those words. It was a month after the brunet was released from the hospital. The Avengers just finished dealing with a few wannabe villains, and were in the middle of a Shield meeting. He and Steve had gotten into a huge argument about their reckless behaviors. The situation ended when Steve blurted that he didn't want anything to happen to Tony because he loves him and wouldn't know what to do without him. Tony had proceeded to cross the room and kiss the breath out of Steve in front of everyone before returning the words. Bringing himself back to the present, the brunet sighs content and looks into Steve's shining blue eyes. "I love you, too."

"_See I know it's getting late. Only wish the sun would wait and let this party last a little longer, yeah. See I know love it comes and goes, but this right here, I don't think that I ever wanna let it go . . . I wish I would've known..._

_"All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Now, I understand only because  
You show me the way  
And I was like..."_

The rest of the song fades to the background as Steve closes the gap between them and gives Tony a gentle kiss. They stop dancing and focus on the warmth between them, lips loving slowly against each other. Tony breaks the kiss first and gives Steve a blinding smile at seeing nothing but love and adoration reflecting in the soldier's eyes.

The song ends and a faster one beings playing over the speakers. Steve and Tony slowly unwrap themselves from each other, lace their fingers together and head back to their seats. When they reach their table, Clint is the only one seated, leaning back in his chair and sipping wine from his glass. The archer meets Tony's eyes, smirks, and mouths out the words, 'You get that D.' The billionaire rolls his eyes fondly and takes a seat beside Steve. He looks around. "Where'd Rhodey go?"

Clint shrugs. "He said something about a bathroom and a swan?"

The genius snorts. Whenever he and Rhodey would go to a fancy restaurant or event, the Lieutenant Colonel makes it his mission to get one of those weird foil soap swans from the bathroom. He has a collection of about forty-five and says he won't stop until he reaches a hundred.

Steve strikes up a conversation with Clint and Tony decides to ignore then both and fiddle with his phone. Sometime later (twenty minutes according to Steve), Rhodey returns with two of those stupid foil swans in each hand. He plops down next to Tony and sets the swans on the table looking extremely proud of himself. The engineer looks between the swans and his friend. "Please tell me you didn't go into the women's bathroom to get one of those."

"I don't tell you how to live your life._ And_ for the record, there was nobody inside. I was in and out like a ninja."

"A ninja?"

"Correct."

Tony laughs and shakes his head fondly before turning back to his phone.

* * *

The ball ends three hours later at eleven and everyone slowly gathers their things to leave. After finally being able to pull Darcy's drunk ass off the dance floor, they pause in the lobby to say their goodbyes.

Rhodey stands in front of Steve and Tony, looking serious. He holds his hand out to the blond, who takes his hand and shakes it once. "You take of him, you hear me?"

"What are you doing?" Tony asks annoyed.

"I'm doing the friend thing."

"The what?"

"If you hurt him—"

"Jesus . . ."

Rhodey rolls his eyes at Tony and turns back to Steve, glaring at the blond. "If you hurt him, I will punch you repeatedly and I don't give a damn if it breaks my hand."

"Honestly? I wouldn't want it any other way," Steve responds before smiling. "Even though Tony is capable of caring for himself, I swear on my life that no harm will come to him."

Rhodey seems pleased by the answer because his grin returns in full force. He releases Steve's hand and turns to give Tony a hug, but the brunet is too busy giving the blond a shocked look.

"You perfect asshole, I hate you," the engineer says astounded.

Steve chuckles and kisses the top of Tony's head. "No, you don't."

"Alright, before you two start fucking in the lobby, can I get my goodbye hug?" Rhodey says.

Tony rolls his eyes and embraces his friend.

"I'm gonna be in the states for a couple weeks so call me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. And you know you can stop by at any time, right?"

"Pssh. I was planning on it."

The two separate and sport matching grins. Rhodey pats Tony on the shoulder and nods once to Steve before leaving the hotel. The genius glances around and notices the rest of the team is gone. They must already be in the limo, the impatient bastards. The genius sighs and follows Steve through the lobby.

Tony steps out of the hotel and immediately freezes, glancing around nervously. His hair is standing on edge and he's breaking out into a nervous sweat, his stomach clenching with unease. He feels a gentle hand lightly touch his back.

"Tony?" Steve asks quietly trying not to startle the other man further. His voice is filled with worry.

The engineer takes a shaky breath. "Do you ever feel like you're being watched?"

Steve rubs his hand in a comforting way on Tony's back. "You think . . .?"

Tony shakes his head. "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's—Let's just go."

"Alright," the blond answers, pulling Tony closer to his body. He leads him to the limo, where the rest of the Avengers are waiting.

* * *

"_Sir . . . sir?"_

Tony groans unhappily and opens his eyes before immediately closing them again. "JARVIS, what?" He yawns and opens his eyes again, blinking rapidly to keep them open. He feels steady puffs of breath against the back of his neck and soft snores, which show that Steve wasn't awoken by JARVIS—that bastard. The engineer shifts slightly and feels the soldier's arms tighten around his waist, which makes him smile sleepily. "Yeah, what's up?"

"_Director Fury is on the line. He said he's tried calling your phone several times with no answer."_

That's because the first thing Tony did when he came home was take his pants off and hop into bed with Steve. The genius smiles to himself and says, "Put him through."

"Stark?" Fury's begins annoyed, his voice the only sound in the silent room.

Tony rolls his eyes. Fury hasn't contacted them personally (he gives the team orders through Coulson and Hill) since the Skull attacked two months ago and now all the sudden he wants to have a conversation at—Tony checks his clock—five in the morning. What is it with Shield agents and calling him so fucking early? "What the hell do you want?"

Silence. "I'm gonna let that comment slide since it's early and I really don't want to get into an argument right now."

Tony puffs out his cheeks. "Then, spill it already."

"Assemble your team and get to headquarters immediately. We figured it out."

The brunet's eyes widened. "You mean . . ."

"Hell yeah, I do," Fury says, with a smirk. "We know what that bastard Skull is planning."

* * *

**A/N: One of the most important lines for the series was said in this chapter, whoo! Hmm, wonder what Skull is up to? I guess we'll find out next time! Until then, stay awesome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long for me to get this up. Both my friend, Kristyn (who's been reading over the story for me,) and myself have been super busy with school and it's barely started. **

**A/N 2: This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Shit," Tony breathes out. The genius shifts into a sitting position. He can't even bring himself to smile when Steve unconsciously presses his face against Tony's hipbone and nuzzles his bare skin.

"'Shit', is right, Stark. Now, like I said, assemble your team and get the hell to base," Fury replies before hanging up.

"_Should I inform the rest of the Avengers, sir?"_

"Please. Tell them to meet us in the common room in ten minutes."

JARVIS doesn't respond and Tony welcomes the silence, staring into the darkness. His mind is whirling with endless possibilities of what the Skull could be planning. While the engineer is thrilled that Shield finally knows what that bastard is planning after two months, he can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The worst part, in the genius's perspective, is that he has to tell Steve. Tony's worried that once his boyfriend finds out the Skull's location, he's going to be fixated on revenge and ignore anything else, including his own health. The brunet glances down at Steve, who is still fast asleep, oblivious to everything around him. Tony hates having to be the one to ruin his peaceful slumber. Then again, Tony does ruin all things wonderful. He gulps before planting his hand on Steve's shoulder and shaking the man gently. "Hey. . . Hey, come on, wake up."

Steve groans, opening his eyes and rolling onto his back. He yawns and blinks up at Tony lazily before noting the worried expression on the other man's face. The blond forces himself awake, moving into a sitting position and placing a warm comforting hand on Tony's back, concern hovering over his features. "Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Tony shakes his head. "No, I uh . . . haven't had a nightmare since we . . . got together, yeah." He takes a deep calming breath, and moves closer to Steve, who wraps both arms around Tony's waist. "I just got off the phone with Fury . . . he wants us to go to base."

The soldier rubs a hand across Tony's side and the brunet barely suppresses a shiver. "Why? What's going on?" he prompts gently.

Tony gulps, wishing he didn't have to do this. "They figured it out—they know what that fucker Skull is planning."

Steve's expression goes from one of concern to one that is reserved. He's starting to retreat into his shell—back to how he was when they first met on the Helicarrier and Tony _hates_ it when the blond gets like this, but thankfully, it doesn't happen often. He only sequesters himself when he's thinking of the past—his family and friends, the war, Bucky . . .

"We should probably go," the soldier says in a neutral tone. He uncurls his arms from around the billionaire and stands from the bed.

Tony leaps across the bed and wraps his arms around his lover's torso, halting the man in his steps, though the brunet knows that Steve can easily break his grip.

"What are you doing?" Steve sighs, sounding exhausted.

"I'm trying to keep you from shutting me out."

"Tony—" Steve begins, sounding desperate.

"No!" Tony shifts his position and rests his chin on Steve's shoulder. "I won't let you do this alone. We're a team, okay? Where you go, I go."

Steve bites his bottom lip before sighing again and Tony knows he won. "Alright . . . Let's go ahead and get ready. After all, Fury is an impatient man."

"That he is," Tony agrees as Steve slides out of his arms. "Hey."

The blond turns to him, a curious look on his face.

"I love you."

Steve's eyes light up with joy and he gives the brunet a small smile. "I love you too." He takes Tony's hand and gives it a gentle tug. "Come on."

* * *

The couple rushes downstairs, meeting up with the rest of the team. The Avengers are in various states of dress: Thor is wearing his armor and a pair of black pants; Bruce is wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looking haphazard as if he just threw them on in a rush. Natasha is wearing her pajamas which consist of one of Thor's maroon t-shirts (which she "borrowed") and a pair of black shorts. Her hair is tied in a messy bun and she looks half-asleep.

"Where's Clint," Tony asks urgently as soon as he and Steve arrive in the common room. The engineer, like Natasha, is clad in his pajamas, which consist of Steve's red t-shirt and a pair of boxers, while Steve, who's shirtless, managed to throw on a pair of gray sweatpants before Tony rushed him out of their room.

"I told him to go ahead and ready the Quinjet," Natasha informs, taking long strides and leading the men to the elevator. She jams the down button and the device arrives quickly. The group pile inside and head for Garage Level Two, which houses the Quinjet Hangar.

The elevator doors open and the group quickly exit, entering a large open room around the size of a private airport hangar. The underground area houses two Quinjets that Tony built when he was having insomnia after the battle of New York. Clint is standing in front of the jet closest to the elevator doors, clad in his uniform with his quiver and bow situated on his back. The team approach and board the jet, with the archer leading the way.

Everyone takes a seat and straps in as Clint prepares for flight. He presses a button over his head, which causes the wall in front of the jet to open up. Clint steers the plane through this opening, which eventually spits the team out near Ellis Island. The archer steadies the Quinjet once they reach the proper altitude and speeds towards headquarters.

While onboard, the team takes turns changing into their spare uniforms, which are housed in the overhead cabinets. The genius is one of the last to get dressed, sliding into his under suit and stuffing his clothes into a laundry bag. On his way back to his seat, he grabs a brief case with his spare armor, which is located in the same cabinet as his uniform.

"I have a visual on the Helicarrier. ETA is two minutes," Clint announces in a pensive tone.

Tony slips back into his seat and buckles himself in, placing his briefcase between his feet and taking a deep breath. He turns to his right and meets Steve's steady gaze. The brunet holds out his right hand and watches Steve lace their hands together without hesitation. Tony gives his lover a comforting squeeze and watches Steve's front fall, showing his distress and overwhelming grief. While Clint begins to land the Quinjet on the Helicarrier's runway, the soldier's mask slips back into place.

* * *

As soon as Clint parks the jet, the team joins up with Coulson, who leads them through the bowels of Shield Headquarters and down an unknown hallway. The Agent throws open a wooden door, revealing a spacious room with no windows. The only furniture in the room is a large round table surrounded by nine gray office chairs. Coulson seats himself first, followed by Natasha to his right, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Thor, and three empty seats between the God and Coulson.

The conference room door opens and Agent Hill walks in, clad in her dark blue Shield uniform and her brunet haired pulled back into a tight bun. She slides into the seat on Couslon's left, posture straight and hands clasped together on the surface of the table.

Moments later, the door opens again and Fury struts in with Loki trailing behind him. The patched man is wearing his signature black outfit consisting of a long leather trench coat, a zip up vest, slacks, boots, and his trusty gun strapped on his right thigh. Loki on the other hand is wearing casual attire consisting of a dark green sweatshirt, black pants, and black boots. He follows Fury to the head of the table, sitting in the open seat next to Thor and exchanging a small smile with his brother.

Fury stands tall behind the only empty chair, exuding authority and power. He clears his throat and everyone turns their gazes to the man. "Now, you all know why I've called you here correct?" The Avengers nod. "Good. That saves some explaining," he turns to Loki. "Tell them what you told me."

Loki clears his throat and glances around the table at each Avenger, gaze lingering on his brother. "My memory is still spotty, but here's what I remember . . ." The pale man takes a breath. "I don't know how, but it appears that this Red Skull has come in contact with ancient and powerful Asgardian magic and, if not stopped, he will destroy the nine realms. In addition, I recall him mentioning having a long list of enemies to eliminate. First and foremost is the "Star Spangled Man," himself."

"So, you're saying that Red Skull wants to destroy all worlds and get revenge on Cap?" Tony inquires as his right hand unconsciously links with Steve's left under the table.

"Correct," Loki confirms.

"Wait," Natasha begins. "How was Skull able to control you in the first place?"

"There's a rare ice crystal that has the ability to control Joutens," Loki explains. "I have no idea how Skull came across this item because it only exists on Joutenheim."

"It could have happened after the tesseract launched Skull into space," Bruce theorizes. "He could have easily been placed on Joutenheim and then found his way back to Earth. What do you think, Cap?

Steve, who's clearly distracted with his thoughts, doesn't respond. He's silent for a few more moments before his eyes flash with recognition. "Uh, I think I might have destroyed that crystal. . ."

Loki gives a small quirk of his lips. "Good for you, Captain."

"Wait. How are we supposed to trust you?" Clint asks suspiciously while throwing a glare in Loki's direction.

The raven-haired man gives the archer a mischievous smirk. "Well, that's the thing . . . you don't."

"Do you know how to stop him?" Tony asks before Clint can speak up again.

"Fortunately," Loki answers. "In order to stop Skull, you have to complete four trials."

"Trials?" Bruce asks curiously with both eyebrows raised.

Loki shrugs. "This is ancient magic and trials were popular then." He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and pulls out a worn piece of parchment. "I have found writings of the trials in this scroll I . . . _uncovered_ on my previous travels, but they will take time to translate. I was, however, able to complete the reading of the first trial."

"What does it say?" Coulson asks, finally speaking up.

Loki opens the scroll and says, "To summarize: you are to rescue a troubled soul and return the being to the side they once were. There are a series of numbers following the text—"

"Let me see," Natasha interrupts, holding out her hand. Loki wordlessly hands over the scroll and she quickly scans the contents before giving the item back. "They're coordinates. I know where this is. Follow me," she says while standing from her seat.

"Before you go," Fury says. "I'm bringing in help."

The conference room door opens and in walks Rhodey, clad in his military uniform, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You lied to me," Tony greets, pretending to be offended.

"Hey, it's not lying if I didn't tell you shit," Rhodey answers, still smiling.

"I've asked Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes to aid you on this mission," Fury announces. "I figured his skill sets would be valuable to the cause."

"And I graciously accepted the offer," Rhodey says, grin still plastered on his face. Tony rolls his eyes at his friend's amusement.

"Alright, enough chatter," Fury says, in a dismissive tone. "Now, hurry up and get this trial done."

* * *

After being ushered out of the conference room, the Avengers and Rhodey, return to the Quinjet. This time, Natasha is piloting the plane. She sets a course for the scroll's coordinates, which she's being tight lipped about. Tony uses this time to berate Rhodey for not telling him about taking a job with Shield. Rhodey claims it's revenge for not telling him about Steve, in which Clint calls "ooh burn!" from the bathroom.

Hours later, Nat lands the Quinjet, silently announcing their arrival. Rhodey and Tony climb into their armor and spend a moment teasing each other about their equipment before exiting the Quinjet and coming face to face with a snow-covered landscape.

The brunet glances around at the untouched snow, knowing that if he weren't on a mission right now, he would push Rhodey over and use him as a sled. He tears his eyes away from the landscape and looks upward at the gray sky, noting the light flurries falling down. The genius is hoping there won't be a blizzard later. "Where are we?" Tony asks, directing the question to Widow.

"The Sakha Republic, just outside of a small town called Zima. I came here for training when I was still a spy for Russia," the redhead responds, as she slips a light brown coat over her uniform before glaring at Clint and Bruce until they do the same.

"We should head into town," Cap expresses, sliding his shield onto his right arm. "Try and gather some information."

"Good call," Rhodey answers as Natasha leads the way into town, which is only about a five-minute walk from where the Quinjet is settled in the snow.

Zima is a small village nestled in the heart of the Verkhoyansk Range. The village consists entirely of well-constructed log cabins, spaced evenly apart like the houses you would find in a typical American suburban neighborhood. The roofs of each building, in addition to the roadways, are covered in snow. The Avengers end up having to do an awkward zombie walk to reach the town.

As the Avengers make their way through Zima, they notice something strange. The town completely silent, with no signs of life or evidence that anyone has lived here for a long time—well, anything human. The only sounds in the area are the crunching of the Avengers footprints and the creaking of Tony and Rhodey's armor.

"Was the whole town just . . . abandoned," Bruce expresses as he steps up to the nearest house and inspects the front door, wondering if he should go inside.

"It appears to be that way, my friend," Thor answers in a neutral tone. He joins the scientist on the porch and peers around curiously.

"JARVIS, scan for other life forms."

"_Certainly."_

"Let's split up and search for Intel . . . and survivors," Rhodey says in a serious tone. Everyone murmurs their agreement and spread themselves throughout the town.

"I'm hungry," Clint announces, suddenly. He lifts the lid off a barrel in front of a cabin and pokes his head inside. "Is there food in here?"

Natasha rolls her eyes and walks away from the archer, kicking open the door of a nearby house and walking inside.

The genius sighs heavily as he waits for JARVIS's results, an unsettled feeling creeping against his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony sees Cap wander out of one of the many abandoned cabins and walk towards him. The blond stands next to the brunet and surveys the scene, eyes alert and muscles tense.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Cap says slowly.

"Glad I'm not the only one," the brunet responds.

Everything is silent for a moment until a loud shot rings through the distance causing Tony and Cap's heads to whip to the right, watching Natasha dive out of an open door before flames enter the doorway she just was.

"We got hostiles coming in hot!" Rhodey calls out as he fires a repulsor ray at several enemies entering the town.

"JARVIS!"

"_Sir, multiple enemies are approaching from all sides." _

"Shit!"

"Fucking—Spetsnaz!" Natasha yells as she grabs Clint by the back of his shirt and pulls him behind cover.

A roar sounds out and Hulk runs past Tony and Cap, barreling into several enemy soldiers. The genius fires a repulsor ray of his own and takes out the enemies surrounding his immediate area.

"Guys, be careful. These fuckers play dirty," Natasha warns, and Tony hears the sound of her dual pistols shooting off in the distance.

"Roger that," Clint responds before chuckling. "Get it . . . OW!"

"Time and place, Hawkeye," Natasha growls out over the comms.

"Thor! Hit 'em with lighting!"

The blond God raises his hammer to the sky, calling in storm clouds and taking out every enemy within a two-mile radius, giving the team a chance to collect themselves. Natasha and Clint emerge from cover and join the others. Hulk hovers near the edge of the town, keeping an eye out for any stragglers.

"Cap, plan?" Natasha asks.

"Iron Man, you and War Machine, take the aerial route and make sure these fuckers don't get the jump on us. Widow, Hawkeye, and I will cover the ground. Thor, you and Hulk take out anyone who tries to escape. Clear?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Clint answers scanning the area for higher ground.

"To the sky?" Tony asks, directing his question to Rhodey.

"You know it," Rhodey answers. The genius imagines his friend is grinning behind his faceplate.

The two armored men start up their jet boots and launch into the sky, immediately surveying the scene. They can see a flood of foot soldiers rushing towards the town, but having difficulty due to the snow. Tony notices a large silhouette following the soldiers at a slower pace. Iron Man furrows his brow, confused. "Cap, I think they've got armor coming in from the North."

"What kind?" the Captain inquires.

"Looks like a tank to me," Rhodey answers hovering in the air next to Tony. "I can only see the one for now—no idea if they have more."

"Take it out, but be careful," Cap responds, a sliver of worry slipping into his tone.

"I'm always careful," Tony proudly announces.

Rhodey snorts, easily seeing through his friend's bullshit. "Don't worry, Cap, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Rho—"

"Thank you."

"Oh my God, you guys are teaming up on me."

"Can you just—"

"Let's go," Rhodey says before flying towards the unknown weapon. Tony huffs and follows his friend, hearing the white noise of Cap talking to the rest of the team over the comms.

War Machine and Iron Man rapidly fly towards the armor, which turns out to be a tank. Dozens of Spetsnaz surround the device; a few of them are even sitting on the tank itself. Tony scans the scene from behind the faceplate. "How do you want to do this?"

"You distract and I'll take out the tank," Rhodes declares.

"Or, you distract and I'll take out the tank," Tony retorts.

"That's not how this works."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I know what this is about—you wanna show off for Cap and prove that you can play with the big boys."

"Oh _please_. Your ass wants to do the exact same thing."

Tony raises an eyebrow even though Rhodey can't see the action. "Excuse me?"

"You can't sit there and tell me that you don't want to take out the bad guys and then go back to Cap and say, "Look what I did all by myself! Aren't you proud?""

"First of all, this isn't the eighteen hundreds and I don't need Cap's approval for shit. And, second, I don't sound like that." Tony can feel Rhodey's incredulous gaze on him. He's about to insult the other man, when a laser beam shoots from the ground and blasts Rhodey out of Tony's line of slight. The genius turns to the right and sees the soldiers shouting at each other in Russian and pointing their weapons at him. Tony fires off several repulsor shots taking out a plethora of Spetsnaz as War Machine flies back to Tony's side, firing several rounds from the Gatling gun on his back.

The pair fights in synchronization for an unknown amount of time, taking out the small army before them. It seems as though whenever one soldier dies, two more take his or her place. Tony shivers as that thought makes him think of Hydra and the whole reason that they're in this mess. The genius is torn from his disgust with the organization when Rhodey calls out, "I'm gonna hit him with the ex-wife!"

"But, that didn't work the last time!" Tony calls, briefly recalling the incident a few years ago in Queens with Whiplash and the Hammer Drones.

Rhodey snorts. "I got an upgrade!" The small missile launches from Rhodey's shoulder and plows into the tank, blowing the armor to the sky along with the last few Spetsnaz soldiers huddling around the vehicle protectively.

"Hammer Tech that actually works," Tony says with disbelief.

"Hammer Tech that the U.S. Army modified _and then_ made work," Rhodey says with a hint of pride in his tone.

"If you guys are done smelling the roses, we could use a little help here," Clint announces over the comms before grunting in frustration.

Tony rolls his eyes and he and Rhodey fly back to Zima where the rest of the Avengers are still fighting. The pair arrives on scene, viewing around fifteen or twenty soldiers surrounding the team. The armored men swoop in and help take out the last of the stragglers. Tony flies over and lands next to Cap as the man nudges the defeated soldier in front of him with a booted foot to make sure he's down.

The two Avengers are silent for a beat before Tony says in a concerned tone, "Did that seem easy to you, Cap," He gives the man a curious look even though the soldier can't see it.

"Way too easy," Cap agrees.

"Guys," Natasha calls, worry slipping into her voice.

In the distance, the silhouette of a figure approaches through the snowfall, posture strong and broad. As the humanesque outline approaches, Tony notices they're dressed in black clothing, face shrouded by thick black goggles and a matching black mask. The person's dark brown hair falls to their shoulders.

"JARVIS," Tony warns.

"_Scanning."_

The mysterious figure pauses about ten feet from the Avengers and Rhodey. The atmosphere is tense and suffocating. Tony glances around to each of his teammates noting various expressions of shock, anger, and confusion. Who is this man? What does he want? In the back of his head, Tony briefly wonders if this man is their first trial . . .

"_Scan complete."_

The results appear in Tony's line of sight and he skims the text, his eyes widening and mouth falling open. "Holy shit," he breathes out quietly before saying louder over the comms. "Guys, that's James Barnes."

The team remains silent and Tony immediately turns his head to Steve and watches the man's face fall, bravado failing and being replaced with distraught, and apprehension. He gulps before saying in a broken voice,

"_Bucky?"_

* * *

**A/N: Kristyn's mad because I didn't warn her about Bucky, whom she loves to pieces. I regret nothing. Lol.**

**Oh and Zima is Russian for winter according to google.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I'm able! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late! I been super busy with school and life and there hasn't been much time to write! This chapter picks up right where the last left off! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Who the hell is 'Bucky'?" The man asks in a mechanical tone.

Tony can literally hear the moment Steve's heart shatters. The blond takes a calming breath and steps forward as the other man, Bucky, takes a step back. "Bucky . . ."

"Stop calling me that!" The man exclaims in irritation as his hand hovers over the gun holster at his hip. "I am not 'Bucky.' I am the Winter Soldier, commander of the Spetsnaz under General Karpov."

The genius glances between the two former friends and gulps. "Guys, it's him . . . he's the first trial."

"You think?" Clint questions as he tightens his grip on his bow.

"Well, he _is_ the only one around," Tony answers slightly annoyed. "Plus, this is Sergeant James Barnes, a soldier to the U.S. Army and he's Cap's friend. You don't get any better than that."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Natasha asks keeping both eyes locked on the enemy in front of them.

"I'm suggesting that we deal with this. How, though, is up for grabs," Tony responds before turning to Steve. "Cap, it's your call."

The soldier takes a deep breath before his eyes steel with determination. "We bring him in—alive."

"Bring me in?" Winter Soldier repeats in a mocking tone. "Do you really think that people like _you_ will be able to accomplish such a task?"

Cap takes another step forward and glares. "You'd be surprised at what we can do."

"We'll just have to see about that," Winter Soldier responds in a confident tone. He raises his right hand into the air and snaps his fingers.

The Avengers stand in confused silence for a moment before dozens of combatants appear behind Winter Soldier, dressed in all black and armed with assault rifles and various other weapons of destruction. Luckily, Tony doesn't see any tanks in sight—a blessing really.

"Holy—" Clint exclaims as he loads an arrow into his bow.

"Brace yourselves!" Rhodey shouts.

"_ATTACK!"_ Winter Soldier yells. The armed men let out a thunderous battle cry before charging towards the Avengers.

"You guys deal with the Spetsnaz; I'm going after Bucky," Cap orders, as the Avengers rush to intercept the soldiers.

"Be careful," Tony says, only for the other man to remain silent. _"Cap!"_

"I will," Cap responds in a neutral tone before charging towards Winter Soldier, who pulls a whip off his back that glows and crackles with electricity—the same weapon that Whiplash used on Tony a few years back.

The billionaire glances after his boyfriend with a concerned expression until the massive amount of soldiers surrounding him can no longer be ignored. Tony growls in annoyance as he takes out several enemies only for twice the number to reappear. The genius wants this battle to be over with as soon as possible because he's concerned about Steve and while the man can take care of himself, he gets more reckless in battle when his friends are involved.

Tony launches himself into the air to avoid a spray of bullets flying in his direction before taking out the soldier who fired at him. He turns to deal with the rest when he sees three rouge Spetsnaz approaching Cap, who's focused on his fight with Winter Soldier, from behind. _"Steve, watch out!"_ He yells, accidently letting the blond's first name slip through. Iron Man sees Cap dodge Winter Soldier's kick before whirling around and throwing his shield, knocking the three Russians out.

The Winter Soldier's muscles lock up and he freezes. _"Steve?"_ He says desperately. The brunet grabs his head and lets out a loud groan.

"Bucky?" Steve responds, shock written over his features.

Winter Soldier groans again before straightening his posture and unholsters the gun at his hip, aiming the weapon at Steve. "Nice try," he says before firing. Cap raises his shield to block the attack.

"JARVIS, what just happened?" Tony asks as he returns to eliminating the foot soldiers.

"_It appears that the force that is controlling James Barnes is weakening,"_ the AI responds.

"Cap, this is your window. Whatever has got a hold of your buddy is weakening," Tony announces over the comms.

"What do you want me to do?" Cap asks.

"Keep talking to him—maybe you'll trigger something that will free him," the genius responds.

"You think?" Steve responds, a sliver of hope slipping into his voice.

"We won't know unless we try," Tony says before dodging another attack.

"I'll see what I can do," Cap answers with determination.

"_Do you really think it will work, sir?"_ JARVIS inquires.

The billionaire gulps. "For Steve's sake, I hope so."

* * *

The battle continues, each side not willing to forfeit. Natasha and Clint both run out of ammo and have resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Tony takes out three more Spetsnaz and sighs at the few dozen remaining. After this battle, he's never coming back to Russia again.

"Cap, how ya doin? Please tell me it's good news?" Clint asks as he ducks to avoid another attack.

"I think I—" Cap cuts himself off and jumps to avoid Bucky's next blow. "I think I almost got him." The soldier grunts and gives his friend a pitying look. "Sorry buddy," he says before a sickening crack is heard. Winter Soldier is disarmed and falls to the ground. Cap shakes out his hand and cringes at the crumped heap that is his friend. "He's down."

"Alright!—ACK!" Clint exclaims as he's knocked down when one of the Spetsnaz hits him with the butt of his gun. Natasha sneaks up behind the enemy and delivers a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

"I've got an idea," Tony says as he lands and knocks out a few soldiers with his gauntlets. "Rhodey, land for a minute, will ya?" Rhodey complies without a word and the billionaire says, "Thor, bring the thunder."

"Did you really just do that?" Rhodey asks in a disbelieving tone.

The God raises his hammer into the air and storm clouds appear before lightning descends on the soldiers. Each one screams in terror for several seconds before falling silent and collapsing unmoving to the ground.

A hushed calm appears over the land and Clint sighs with relief. Hulk transforms back into Bruce and Natasha brings him some warm clothes she previously found in a cabin before all the fighting started.

Tony glances over the team and deems them fine before walking over to Steve and clasping his shoulder with one armored covered hand. "You did good, Cap."

Steve closes his eyes as a fond smile creeps on his features.

Tony lifts his faceplate and looks at the other man. "Are you okay?"

Steve nods and opens his eyes. "A few minor bruises, but I'll heal in a few hours and that's not what you meant, is it?"

"Nope," Tony responds.

Cap sighs. He pulls off his mask and glances down at his friend with a saddened expression. "Once we get to the bottom of what happened and get Bucky back on our side, I'll be fine." He turns his head to look at Tony. "Are you okay?"

The genius moves his hand from Steve's shoulder to the middle of his back. "Yeah, just some minor damage to the armor. Their guns aren't as powerful as their propaganda."

Steve snorts loudly which causes Tony to chuckle. The blond turns into their half embrace, resting his chin on Tony's armored covered shoulder, which must be freezing to the touch. The genius wraps his arm tighter around the soldier, offering his boyfriend the silent comfort that he needs.

A loud and pained groan erupts several minutes later that brings the two out of their quiet daze. They exchange a worried glance and hurry to Bucky's side, kneeling on either side of the man. Tony watches as Bucky pulls off his goggles and looks around, confused by his surroundings before his eyes fall on Steve's form. "Steve?" he says in a disbelieving tone, as if this whole situation is too good to be true.

Steve bites down on his lip, looking overwhelmed with happiness. "Hey Bucky."

Those words prompt Bucky to launch himself off the ground and bodily tackle Steve, knocking the man onto his rear in snow covered pavement. Bucky wraps his arms tightly around Steve's neck and buries his masked face into the man's shoulder. Steve pats Bucky on the back, a soft smile on his face.

"They told me you were dead," Bucky says his voice muffled by Steve's shoulder. "I didn't want to believe it, but . . . you didn't come."

Steve's smile falls and his features become shrouded with guilt and hurt. He glances at Tony, who can only offer him a sympathetic look in return at this moment.

Eventually, Bucky's hold on Steve loosens and he releases his friend before sitting on his heels and glancing over the blond's features. "Am I dreaming?" Steve shakes his head and remains silent. Bucky takes a shaky breath before pulling off his mask and glancing around. "Where are we?"

"Zima, in the Sakha Republic," Tony answers, making himself known. He watches Bucky turn and give him a suspicious yet curious look. The armored man gives him a friendly smile. "Tony Stark, I'm a friend of Steve's."

Bucky's eyes widen briefly and he looks between the engineer and the blond before chuckling and holding out his hand. "James Barnes—you can call me Bucky."

Tony shakes his hand before standing up. The other two men follow his example and the engineer takes the chance to glance over Bucky's features while the latter chats with Steve. Barnes looks worn and weary, probably from years of experimentation and torture. Despite his haggard appearance, his eyes are alight with youthful joy and he looks at Steve and the world around him as if he's seeing everything for the first time. The genius is pulled from his thoughts when Bucky says,

"Hey, did you know that bastard Skull is back? I remember runnin him outta town a while back. I woulda had him too, if I didn't lose him in that fucking storm," Bucky says, irritated.

Wait; didn't he hear Skull himself say something similar? "Do you remember what he was doing or when all this happened?" Tony prompts nervously.

A thoughtful expression floods Bucky's features for a moment before he snaps his fingers. "Yeah, he was testing out some foreign looking tech on some civilians," he scowls again. "I remember that clearly because the winter was harsh and people were dying quicker than they should have from "frostbite." That was in the early 1970s. I don't remember the exact month."

Tony and Steve exchange a worried look. "Fuck," Tony mouths out.

Bucky glances between the two men. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Tony responds, gently. "You just . . . confirmed something I've been wondering about . . . thank you."

"Just out of curiosity, Buck, how much do you remember?" Steve inquires.

Bucky shrugs, looking at the ground and fiddling anxiously with the mask in his hands. "Not much . . . just a bits and pieces. One thing I remember clear as day was a fellow named Dennis Smith. He was an American who was . . . uh, held prisoner for a while. When I was guarding him, he would talk with me and we talked about a variety of things, mainly about sports—apparently it's 2013 and Maryland has a team called the Ravens and they recently won the Super Bowl? He was very passionate and spoke highly of them . . ."

"What happened to him?" Steve asks concern written on his features.

"He died," Bucky declares ominously.

Steve takes a step towards his friend. "Bucky . . ."

"Hey, no, don't. It was a long time ago," Bucky says in a neutral tone. "I've had time to cope."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just trust me on this one," Bucky responds, continuing to look at the ground.

"You know you can talk to me right? About anything?" Steve says.

"I know," Bucky answers, finally meeting Steve's eyes and giving his friend a tight smile.

Tony looks between the two men, feeling useless. Don't get him wrong, he does want to help, but he's not good with talking about serious subjects— one of the reasons why he avoided Pepper every time she wanted to talk about their relationship. That's probably why they didn't last long. "So," Tony begins, hoping to lessen the tense atmosphere. "Are you ready to see New York again?

Bucky gets a surprised look on his face before his eyes shine with delight. "I get to go with you?"

"Of course," Tony says in an obvious tone hoping to disguise the fact that his heart shattered at that sentence.

"Hey, Steve, I like this _buddy _of yours," Bucky says with a small, teasing smile.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Steve asks raising an eyebrow.

"Say it like what?" Bucky questions innocently.

The blond soldier glares. "Don't even try it, Barnes, I'm on to you."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky answers with a laugh.

"If you ladies are done gossiping," Rhodey begins announcing his presence. "Can we go? The others are already on the Quinjet and I'm starting to chafe."

"I told you that if you're not going to wear an under suit, you need to use baby powder on your inner thighs before going long periods of time in the armor," Tony scolds.

"Well, excuse me for thinking we were gonna be in and out, _mom_," Rhodey says, lifting his faceplate and emphasizing his tone with a glare.

"You're excused," Tony retorts.

"Why you—"

"Hey!" Clint says over the comms in an annoyed tone. "Let's go! Natasha told me I can't shit until we take off so hurry up and get back here!"

"Is he always like this?" Bucky asks in a confused voice.

"Pretty much," Steve responds with an eye roll. He bends at the waist to pick up his shield. Tony wolf-whistles, which causes Rhodey to snort, and Bucky to laugh loudly. The blond stands again, shield in his hand. He has a frown on his face, while his eyes are alight with amusement. _"Tony . . ."_ he begins trying to feign exasperation and failing.

"Not sorry," the engineer replies with a grin.

Steve snorts and shakes his head fondly before wandering away from the three men, and setting a course for the Quinjet.

"Wow, guys, doesn't Steve's ass look simply _divine_ in those tights," Tony exclaims loudly, which causes Rhodey to snort. Steve's response is to turn and look at Tony through half-lidded eyes and a flirty smile on his lips.

Hm, two can play at this game. Tony wets his bottom lip with his tongue before biting down on his lip and giving his boyfriend a come-hither look with his eyes. The blond obliges, taking slow, purposeful steps towards his lover.

"Oh shit—_Stevie-poo_, when did you get game?" Bucky exclaims proudly.

The soldier halts mid-step, expression quickly changing from seductive to aghast. "Oh no, don't you dare bring back—"

"_Stevie-poo?_ Oh shit yes, I'm gonna _have_ to use that," Tony declares with an amused grin.

"Oh no," Steve says, horrified. "You guys are teaming up on me."

"Hey, if you and Rhodey are gonna do it to me, Bucky and I can do it to you," Tony responds with a grin. When Steve frowns, the brunet says, "I love you."

A small smile graces Steve's lips. "I love you, too."

"Seriously, guys, I really have to poop, can you please just flirt on the plane?" Clint announces with a hint of desperation over the comms.

Tony sighs heavily, feigning annoyance. "Fine, we're coming, you impatient fucker." To the three men standing with him, he says, "Let's go."

* * *

Natasha flies the team back to New York. She lands on the Helipad atop Stark Tower. Everyone exits the jet still in uniform except for Rhodey and Tony, who both shed their armor and redressed in their civilian clothes. The team stand on the Helipad chatting amongst themselves before Bucky gets a depressed look on his face and turns to walk away from the Avengers.

"Hey, Buck, where are you going" Steve asks in a troubled tone.

"I got nowhere to go, Steve, "Bucky answers with a depressed look on his face. "I gotta start looking for a place."

Tony shrugs. "Why not stay here?"

Bucky furrows his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool," the genius responds. "Hell, I'll even extend the invite to Rhodey since he'll be offended if I don't offer."

"You're damn right," Rhodey says crossing his arms and nodding.

"Aww!" Clint cooed sliding over and pinching Tony's cheek between his thumb and index finger. "I knew you were a good guy!"

Tony raises an eyebrow. "By you pinching my cheek, I assume you're prepared to lose that hand?"

Clint squeaks and quickly hides behind Natasha, who rolls her eyes.

The billionaire shakes his head and turns back to Bucky and Rhodey. "So, what do you say?"

"Look, I'm in," Rhodey answers immediately.

"Yeah, me too," Bucky responds with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Tony shrugs. "No problem. There's plenty of room—too much in fact." He feels a warm hand rest on his lower back, which causes him to smile. Steve . . .

"_Looks like someone's getting some tonight,"_ Clint whispers hoarsely, causing Natasha to snort and Rhodey to howl with laughter. Steve glares at Clint and the archer just shrugs and grins.

"I'm done—I'm so fucking done," Rhodey exclaims in between bouts of laughter. "That was so good, but I am done. I'm gonna get something to eat—woo lord . . ." He turns and heads for a small-enclosed room not far from the team, which contains the elevator.

"Hey! Don't touch my pie!" Bruce says before following the man.

"Nor my tarts that pop!" Thor agrees before following Bruce.

"Hey Bucky," Tony says, changing the subject and catching the man's attention. "This might sound weird, but would it be alright if JARVIS scans you to make sure everything in your brain is working properly." At Bucky's suspicious and offended look, the genius adds, "You don't even have to come to the lab. JARVIS can scan you from everywhere and it's completely harmless. It's just a precaution to make sure that the technology the Russian's used to control your mind is eradicated."

Bucky gives the genius a look of approval before it switches to one of confusion. "What is a JAR-VIS?"

"Basically, he's a—" Tony pauses. "The Tower talks."

The soldier gives Tony an impressed look. "Well what do ya know!"

Tony opens his mouth to respond when Clint screams, startling the man. "Holy shit, Clint, what the hel—"

"_I just realized I have an entire pizza downstairs and Rhodes is alone with it!"_ The archer jumps out from behind Natasha and runs to the elevator.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Natasha asks with a small smile.

"We shall," Bucky responds. He holds out his arm, which the woman takes as they head for the elevator.

"Smooth," Tony says impressed.

"Huh, why didn't I think of that?" Steve wonders aloud.

"As I recall, you were too busy with your tongue in my throat," Tony says with a smirk.

"Ton—" Steve sighs. "What's the point?" He murmurs before reluctantly following the brunet the elevator.

* * *

The elevator doors open and the five teammates exit into the common room and find the place empty, which is odd because Rhodey, Thor, and Bruce had previously come down. They enter the kitchen area and Clint immediately rushes to the fridge and throws open the door before growling in frustration. "That little bitch stole my fucking food!"

Tony rolls his eyes. "While you handle that, I'm heading to the lab. I better not find any bodies when I come back up."

"No promises," Clint responds in a clipped tone.

"Just so you know I'm not bailing you out again." Tony turns to head for his lab when he feels Steve tug on his shirtsleeve. He glances up at the man with a curious expression.

"I'll come down later, okay?"

The genius gives Steve a soft smile. "Okay." He rises to his tiptoes and gives his boyfriend a quick peck before sliding out of his grip and descending the stairs to his lab. He punches in the code and opens the door. Tony enters his lab and claps his hands twice. "Honey, I'm back~"

"_Very amusing, sir,"_ JARVIS deadpans.

Dummy chirps happily and rolls over to Tony, stopping at the man's side. The billionaire smiles and pats the robot. "Hey boy, I see you're behaving yourself for once."

The robot chirps proudly.

Tony shakes his head and walks over to his workbench with Dummy following loyally behind him. He plops down in one of his lab chairs and glances over at the monitors in front of him. "JARVIS, I need you to, run a scan of James Barnes in real time."

"_Are we searching for anything in particular?" _

"Mainly to make sure that the people who brainwashed him aren't still lurking around. Go ahead and check for anything else you might think of."

"_Right away, sir."_

The AI falls silent. Tony attempts to focus on the monitors in front of him, but he's distracted by his thoughts of the battle and Bucky. Something about his and Steve's earlier conversation with the other brunet doesn't seem right. "JAR, I need you to look up someone for me—Dennis Smith. He was in contact with Barnes while he was under control by the Russians."

"_One moment,"_ JARVIS responds. A few seconds later, a variety of windows open on the screens in front of Tony. _"Dennis Smith was born in Baltimore, Maryland, in 1992. He was attending college and studying abroad in Russia at the time of his disappearance. His classmates have said that the last time they heard from him was in March of this year. His body was discovered in Moscow on July 15__th__, 2013."_

Tony's eyes widen. "Shit, that was just last month." He remembers Bucky mentioning earlier that he only remembers bits of what happened to him, which sounded suspicious to Tony. He's thinking that the Russian's either hypnotized Bucky into forgetting certain events or the man is lying about how much he remembers. Based on Tony's personal experience, he's betting heavily on the latter. "Is there any other information on Dennis?"

"_If by that you mean, is there anything about how he was captured and what happened while he was imprisoned then I'm afraid I have no further information."_

"Fuck," Tony mouths out. He rests his elbows on the table in front of him and runs his hands through his hair.

"_What do you want to do with this information, sir?" _

"We make sure no one finds out that we know especially Bucky or Steve. In fact, make Steve the top person on the list to not find this out," Tony announces.

"_Sir, I thought you said—"_

"I know what I said," Tony snaps before sighing. "Look, I know that Steve and I agreed to be honest with each other before we started this whole relationship thing but, I can't tell him this—it's not my place. The only person who has the right to tell Steve is Bucky."

"_That's actually quite mature of you, sir."_

"Yeah, well," Tony says while rolling his eyes. "I don't feel mature." The billionaire's phone suddenly goes off, which startles the man. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the device before accepting the call without checking caller ID. "Hel—"

"Stark, I need you to come in."

"—lo to you too, Director. What can I help you with?"

"There's an issue with our servers and we can't seem to figure out the problem."

"Gee, there's a shocker."

"I don't have time for games, Mr. Stark. Now, shut your smart mouth and get to base."

Fury hangs up and Tony gives his phone an offended look before sighing.

He slides his phone back into his front pocket and continues looking over the monitors, reading more about Dennis, when he's brought out of his thoughts by a loud crash. He looks up and sees Dummy attempting to pick up the toolbox he knocked over. The genius blinks. "I really will donate you to any elementary school, just you watch." Dummy hangs his arm in shame and Tony rolls his eyes.

"_Sir, James Barnes's results are in."_

"And?"

"_There is no evidence of outside influence in Mr. Barnes's brain at the current moment. Everything appears to be functioning normally."_

Tony sighs. "That's a relief. We'll have to keep an eye on him, though, just to be safe."

"_Of course, sir."_

The genius reluctantly stands and heads upstairs. He hears voices flowing from the kitchen and follows them before finding Steve and Bucky sitting across from each other with mugs placed in front of them—it smells like they're drinking tea. Tony scrunches his nose and gently hits Steve on the arm.

The blond looks up at Tony. "Hey," he says before giving the billionaire a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Fury wants me to go into Shield," Tony says, rolling his eyes. The director always wants something when it's inconvenient for everyone else.

Steve gives Tony a sympathetic look before patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Tony. You go ahead, we'll be okay."

"Aw, you just want me to go, so you can talk about me to Bucky," Tony teases with a smile.

"I wasn't—" Steve begins.

"You totally were about too," Bucky says, ignoring Steve's glare. "I want all the details." He leans forward in his seat and looks Steve in the eye. "All of them."

"No," Steve says, sharply. Bucky responds with a smirk that says he is getting the information out of Steve one way or another.

The billionaire rolls his eyes fondly at their banter. "Fine, while you two_ lovebirds_ catch up, I'm going to deal with Fury and try not to throw myself off the Helicarrier." He goes to give Steve a kiss on the cheek, but the soldier turns his head and presses their lips together gently. The brunet smiles into the kiss and slides his tongue against Steve's teasingly before pulling away. "I'll see you later?"

"Okay," the blond responds.

"Barnes," Tony deadpans.

"Stark," Bucky retorts.

The two hold blank looks for a beat before bursting into laughter. Bucky waves goodbye to Tony, as the brunet heads for the landing pad to slide into his armor and head for Shield Headquarters.

* * *

**A/N: I had to give a shoutout to the Ravens! I had too! :P lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope that I'll be able to update soon!**


End file.
